When Venom comes to Town
by Pseudonym101
Summary: WWE begins to take live bands on tour. one band has one lead female vocalist who stands out in a crowd. she intrigues jeff. Its rockstar meets wrestler. is she too much? is jeff in over his head? probably. like a moth to a flame.
1. Chapter 1

***(i dont own wwe or sevendust or staind. I dont own any of the songs I may use from various bands that have been portrayed as Venom's music.)

When Venom Comes to Town

It was early afternoon outside the Madison Square Garden. Last minute checks, prep, rehearsals, all gone to plan. The road crew for the WWE were only awaiting on the last of the three touring bands now. In a bid to provide more entertainment, and seeing as music had become an integral part of the circuit, the McMahons had decided to add musical talent to the show. It would mostly seen by the live audiences that showed up to the recordings and occasionally some part of it would be shown. The last band to check in was another metal act called Venom. An eight piece from somewhere in Australia. They'd just come off a tour supporting Dope and Mushroomhead, and after maybe only a week's break, were hopping on the WWE tour.

Some of the figures lingering the loading bay were not road crew, but superstars trying to be inconspicuous and just chill out before the rabid loyal fans arrived. Oh there were a few lurking about but they weren't doing much but wait out front. Three hooded figures sat atop of a stack of large black and silver lock boxes used for carting around stage equipment. The smoking one pulled his hood back and shook out a rainbow of hair. He balanced the cigarette in the corner of his mouth and used his hands to push the green and purple strands back into a quick ponytail. The gray hooded one began laughing and holding his hands up in front of his face.

"Christ Jeff, I need sunglasses hanging around you" The gray hooded one chortled.

The bright haired one, now referred to as Jeff, half smiled and gave the other the middle finger and continued to use his tongue to roll his blackline ball closure ring around his lip.

"Nice" came the response.

"Phil shut up, it's too early."

The gray hooded one Jeff called Phil threw his hood back and gave Jeff a somewhat over exaggerated expression as he checked his watch.

"Dude, its two in the afternoon." Phil said as he pushed his own black hair back off his lightly bearded face.

"Exactly."

The third figure pulled his own hood back and playfully shoved the young one in the middle. Despite the obvious differences between the two, they had the same shaped eyes and jaw, something which could only be determined as a genetic related feature.

"Naw poor Jeffers."

Jeff rolled his green eyes at his dark-haired brother Matt. Their friend Phil, who was on the other side of Jeff, smirked and shook his head. They sat there watching the human traffic that was WWE staff come and go. Occasionally a member or two of Sevendust or Staind, the other two bands touring alongside WWE, would wander out to their buses or back inside. Morgan of Sevendust, a friend and fan of Phil, had struck up conversation while the musician jumped around on a skateboard. They had been talking the music and the music of the other two bands. Morgan had already known the guys from Staind and already liked their sound. He felt his band and theirs complimented each other in this, but was a little blown away by the third band, who he'd only checked out online so far.

"Bad or Good?" Jeff asked joining the conversation.

He'd heard the name Venom, but hadn't had much of a chance to check anything out yet. Morgan fished about in his pocket for a second and dragged out a blue ipod. He offered an ear piece to Jeff and one to Phil, both of which proceeded to hold it to his ear. Morgan pressed the Menu on the touch pad and ran his finger around clockwise to pick a song. He tapped the center pad with his thumb. Jeff waited two seconds and the song started up. It was loud, fast, and the guitars were crunching. He could even pick out tables and samples. The vocals kicked in and he was tapping his foot in time. The voice dropped up and down from yelling and growling to almost melody. He handed the earplug back a little impressed.

"That there is some good noise."

"But you see my curiosity here. You got the 'dust and Staind, and then that."

Jeff nodded. It was definitely an interesting choice altogether.

"But I'm telling y'all, the little lady they got up front, she is something else. As you just heard."

Jeff's eyes widened.

"That was a girl making all that noise?"

Morgan nodded. Phil muttered something that sounded like good lord and coughed a little. Matt looked at them curiously.

"Ok now I'm wondering what the hell you three are on about."

Morgan gave Matt the same demonstration he had for Jeff. Matt started rocking out as the song got going, and then stopped dead when he heard her.

"Holy shit."

Morgan nodded knowingly. "And that gentlemen, ain't even the half of it. These kids look like every day is Halloween." Morgan fished about in his bag that was behind Phil. He pulled out a crumpled flier and handed it to Phil first.

"Damn." Phil's only response, re folded and passed the printed piece of paper to Jeff.

Phil looked at Morgan and they were saying something about being too hot. Jeff unfolded the flier. It was printed in black and white. The venom name and logo sprawled across the top quarter of the page. And then he glanced down at the eight posed figures. They were definitely different. Black clad and spiked, large boots, jackets, one shaved head, the rest had either long hair or short and spiked, two of which even had dredlocks. Then he spotted the one in the middle. Black and white face with a thick strip of black going across the eyes to each temple, and from what he could tell of the photocopied print, black hair. She was slender, heavily tattooed and the top she wore wasn't much more than bondage strategically placed. Aside from the breasts and the thicker piece of material and buckles below them, her torso and arms were bare. The pants were very low cut and some sort of lace up feature with massive platforms. Different, thought Jeff, but intriguing.

"She looks lively" Matt quipped from Jeff's left. Jeff handed it back to Morgan.

"I know I'm married, and happily, but that girl, is a whole lot of, well, damn." Morgan chortled looking at the slightly three stunned men. Phil nodded mutely. Jeff opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short when two large black buses, with Venom in silver down the sides, pulled into the arena's back lot. The windows were slightly opened and music was blasting full volume. The four men were all on their feet now, standing together by the loading bay.

The bus designated with a large number one on it's door snapped open and a young man with red and black dreds jumped out closely followed by another about his age with short black spiky hair. They were both in shorts, military style boots and black tanks. They were laughing and yelling. They both were young and boyish good looking in the face, neither seemed to have facial hair. Shoving each other playfully they started tackling and carrying on. A slightly larger fellow came out after them, dressed similar but had dark brown hair that came down over his eyes at an angle. Four others had joined them from the second bus. The two younger boys were shorter than the rest. The stocky blonde one was very tall as was the skinny one with long thin looking black hair. The one with the shaved head was about as tall the larger one that came out of Venom bus one. The last of that bus had a full head of messy dark blonde dreds that were quite long and came down his back. So far that was seven.

The young one with spiky hair jumped back inside Venom one, and then came back out laughing. A small back pack shaped object came out of the darkened bus and tagged him in the back of head. A figure in a long black trench almost dove out from the bus shoving the young man over. She stood up and was laughing. And looked every bit the picture.

She checked her pockets and put something in her mouth and then gave one of the others the middle finger and left the group, striding towards the four men still watching them. The long leather trench flapped about and billowed as she walked very confidently and naturally in the massive platforms.

"How the hell does she walk in those?" Matt said a little loudly.

She stopped in front of the quartet. Even with the black and white make up they could tell she had heard him and was amused.

"A great deal of practice friend," she smirked with her Australian accent. Up close they could see various piercings like the septum and her bottom lip on both sides. The object she had placed in her mouth they discovered was an unlit cigarette.

"Anyone got a light? My idiots," she motioned behind her, "conveniently lost them all."

Phil, Matt and Morgan shook their heads. None of them smoked. Jeff pulled his out and stepped forward lighting the flame and offering it. She bent slightly and drew breath lighting it up. She sighed. Then rolled her dark brown eyes when she heard complaining behind her. She spun on her heel and tipped her head to the side. From this angle they could see the sides of her head were shaved down and the medium length mohawk was teased and spiked back. The sharp v fringe's point rested neatly between her eyebrows.

"Oh my god" she muttered.

They seemed to be having a problem shifting one of the lock boxes with band gear in it and the bigger band members weren't helping finding amusement at the two younger ones trying to push it. She sighed and shook her head. She turned back to the quartet and unbuckled the the trench and tossed it in Jeff and Phil's direction. Her slender curves and ample bosom obvious under the scarce shiny leather she wore.

"Hold that."

They glanced at each other and Phil lumped the section he held in Jeff's hands. Jeff slung it over his shoulder and watch intrigued as she sauntered back towards the rest of her band calling them various expletives.

"Damn what the hell is that?" came a new voice. They turned to see John Cena standing behind Morgan.

"That, is called Logan Venom."

"That is a well built girl more like it."

A few agreeable nods. They watched as she shoved the two smaller males out of the way and then rammed her shoulder into the lock box on wheels forcing it to move. They moved around on either side of her and helped push. She dropped back to collect her coat from Jeff, who held it out for her to take.

"Mm thanks doll." She said. "They're supposed to be metalheads and they act like weak little girls." she continued loudly. Something that sounded like bitch came out from inside the loading bay. She smiled and took a puff of the cigarette and then craned around John to look inside. She tapped her foot and listened to the two sing out a few other things.

"Oh yeah I got one for 'em" she muttered and then looked up in their direction. "Pussies!" she yelled loudly in return. She waited for a comeback. There was none.

In the meantime Matt and Morgan had fell away laughing while Jeff almost choked on his own cigarette. John laughed loudly and clapped. She looked at the five men and shrugged with a smirk, and then, as if she was looking at Jeff discretely, she winked and wandered off into the loading bay. Jeff could've sworn he was holding his breath the entire time she stood there.


	2. Chapter 2

***i don't own the song. Blister exists is property of Slipknot. Just borrowed it for Venom. It's how I imagine they would sound and how she would sing.***

Inside the backstage of the arena was chaos. WWE staff and superstars everywhere. Jeff had found another stack of lock boxes to perch on top of. This time he had his vaio laptop and ipod and was doing some serious downloading of Venom's music. He watched the odd member of Venom wander past every now and then. One particularly large room backstage had been set aside for the musicians and their gear. He had peaked in saw all three bands setting up drum kits and amp rigs and the like. He could hear her talking and laughing but couldn't see her from the angle he was at.

Jeff was poking around on the Venom website when he could feel someone looking over his shoulder. He turned his head to the right slightly to see Matt with a stupid know-it-all grin.

"So I see little brother," Matt said cheekily.

"Yes can I help you Matt?"

"If you wanna know more about her just go in there."

"Yeah like I need advice from you." Jeff paused momentarily. Matt had a point though. He sighed and closed the laptop and jumped down off the stack he'd been sitting on.

"Let's go then." Jeff said and gestured to the room. Matt smirked.

A number of other curious wrestlers had migrated into what was being dubbed "the band room". Phil was already in there conversing with Morgan and Lajon. John Cena had taken up a position near the door with Dave Batista, who was returning to the ring tonight after surgery. Various members of Sevendust and Staind were strewn about the room, except for Venom, who were all engrossed in their preparations. Three drum kits, two guitar rigs, one bass rig and a samples/turntables set up later, and Venom had themselves sorted. The large blonde called Daryl, Jeff had noted from the website, was now in discussion with her. From what Jeff could over hear he was insisting she just sing something, anything, to warm up her voice so she doesn't screw it up again.

The young one with the black red dreds, called Jade, picked up a ibanez bass and plugged it into a rigg, and began tightening and loosening strings to tune it to the sound he wanted. He stood up after a few moments and slung the bass's strap over his shoulder and just sort of wandered around on the spot churning out bass lines. The other young one, revealed to be his brother Ben, had done the same with a ibanez guitar. This seemed to be the preferred type for the two of them. And if their website was correct. They were also the younger brothers of Logan, and the band name came from their last name, Venom.

Jeff watched her play with a cordless mic. It's handle had been covered in stickers and writing. She smiled at her boys and laughed, joked about, but every now and then, he caught a glimpse of something else going on behind her eyes. He wanted to find out what. But for now was content to study her from his position near by. Matt and Phil had rejoined him bringing Greg Helms with them.

Greg studied his younger friend, who had been keenly watching the girl in black. Always drawn to the strange ones, Greg though to himself amused.

"Jeff in love or what?" he whispered in jest to Matt. Matt chortled.

"Practically. Hasn't taken his eyes off her since she got here."

Jeff could hear them, and shook his head deciding to ignore them both. He caught a glimpse of the tattoo across her solar plexus. In like a filigree script it said Lost Heart. He wondered what it meant. Along with the various other tattoos she had. He made a mental note to ask her at some point. The Venom boys seemed to be getting on her case about something and winding her up. She didn't seem to amused by it and walked away from them throwing her hands in the air. She sort of dawdled about with a bottle of water. The ever skin tight pvc she wore didn't seem to restrict her any. It clung to her shapely legs and moved like second skin with her. Although most people in the room were amazed at her balance in those boots. Jeff calculated they were at least six or seven inches high.

She walked about in a circle, just kind of off in her own head it seemed. Jade bounded up to her and aid something. She half cracked a smile and then smacked her younger brother up the back of skull. He scowled and then she found it in her to laugh at him. Jade swore and wandered back towards Ben and Daryl. She clapped her hands and laughed again then turned to her audience of Jeff, Matt, Phil and Greg. She shrugged and smiled, and then strolled over to them.

"Afternoon boys." She stood confidently and with one hand on a hip.

A chorus of hi and how you doing from. She offered her hand out to shake.

"I don't believe I introduced myself. I'm Logan Venom."

Jeff shook her hand first.

"I'm Jeff, my brother Matt" Jeff said and gestured to Matt her shook her hand next.

"I'm Phil."

"Greg."

"Pleased to meet you all."

She pulled herself up onto the lock boxes and wedged herself between Jeff and Phil and crossed one leg over the other. Daryl wandered over. He made her sing scales, then growl, then yell and then melody off some random lines. When satisfied her voice was fine he wandered away again. Jeff and Phil were now busy wringing out their ears.

"Damn you're loud" Jeff quipped. She smiled.

"I am to please."

"How on earth do you sing like that?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "I was the last to join, and I just walked into the rehearsal one day and Jade goaded me into singing with them. And it kinda went from there."

Jeff had a hard time thinking. She smelled really good and looked even better. Slightly raised voices from her group drew her attention.

"Sigh. Time crack skulls." She slid down and strode over to her band mates. Jeff exhaled hard.

Matt watched his brother's reaction to her. This was either going to very good or very bad.

"You alright there lil' brother."

"Yeah man, I think I'm alright."

Greg and Phil laughed.

"You sure?" Phil piped up, "'cause for a minute there we thought you were gonna pass out."

"Me too" Jeff agreed.

They managed a four way glance and laughed. Matt patted his brother on the back. He couldn't remember the last time someone interested him. It'd be good for him to have met someone again. He'd been on his own for long enough, and to be honest, Matt was getting real tired of the moody brooding Jeff that had been present for the last year. He had an idea.

"Oi Logan!" Matt called out. Jeff looked at him with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing type of look.

Logan spun around.

"What's up?"

"Are you single? A few inquiring minds want to know."

Jeff buried his face in his hands. Phil and Matt were laughing and Greg had fallen away in tears. She eye them all suspiciously and then smirked mischievously.

"Yeah I am." she answered finally, and then turned back to the band's discussions.

Matt shoved Jeff playfully.

"There you go, don't say I don't do anything for ya."

Jeff groaned and eyeballed his brother. Remind me never to ask him for help again, thought Jeff. He had to laugh though. Kinda hard not to with these three. Greg was highly entertained at heckling the younger Hardy brother. Jeff shoved him back off the lock box stack. Greg landed on his rear and hard. Peels of laughter all round, even from Greg who rubbed his sore backside.

After a few hours of everyone just mingling and hanging out it was almost show time. A stage hand came in and called out.

"Venom you got ten minutes."

Their gear was on stage and ready to go. The members of Venom headed towards the stage entrance. They all split apart and spread out along the wall about five or so feet apart. Each one seemed to be collecting themselves, pulling their focus. Their intro began. The seven boys bounded on stage and plowed into the opening bars of the song Blister Exists. After a few moments Logan ran out after them and jumped on top of a steel crate she used to stand or balance on. She stood on top of it and yelled the opening. At the words 'drop it', all eight broke into variations of moshing and headbanging a like. It was an electric sight. Logan pulled her left boot up on to the crate and brought the microphone back up to her mouth. Her voice dropped up and down from yelling to deep singing as she pushed through the lyrics. When it came to the bridge she tilted her head to the side so she could see the hidden side of the stage, just as she sang her line 'can you feel this?', she winked at Jeff quickly, who'd been standing there nodding and tapping in time to the song. He didn't expect her to have seen him much less acknowledge his presence there. It stunned him a bit. He smiled secretly that she had noticed.

At the end of the song the crowd was losing it's mind. They were into it. And so was Jeff. Deep into it.


	3. Chapter 3

***thanks for reading so far. I'm having a good time writing this one. It's nice to be writing again after so long. Keep up the reviews. I don't own the songs, or the bands, or the wwe crew, besides Venom***

Each band was only given enough time for about five songs. Venom finished up with a little anthem called Pulse of the Maggots. Winding up the crowd and having them cheer 'we won't die' from the song was a big highlight for Venom. They came off stage feeling energetic and high. For Logan, every time she performed, she felt a huge release of emotion and built up crap. She felt like she took all her crap, and all the crowd's crap, and gave them normally fifty minutes of freedom and release. This is time it was more like twenty. But the after effect was still there.

Logan and boys bore down the corridor to the dubbed 'band room'. They were loud and happy and energetic. Some of the WWE superstars and other musicians applauded them upon their return. Venom posed for press photos and official WWE photographers. Logan was toweling the sweat off being under the hot lights when she was approached by Lajon of Sevendust.

"That was awesome."

"Thanks man," she replied gratefully.

"Listen, little birdies have it that your favorite 'Dust song is Praise." Lajon queried.

"Yeah and I think I know which little birdies to thump next." She said wryly. She was acutely aware of Jeff's presence coming up to her and Lajon.

"We're gonna do Praise tonight, and you're going to join us. Deal?"

"Hell yeah man." Logan agreed excitedly. "It'd be and honor." She shook Lajon's hand and he wandered off.

She turned and saw Jeff standing behind her. He clapped for her and she waved it off.

"Stop it. You'll blow my ego up."

Jeff laughed and stopped clapping. He was trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Its was driving him nuts, no girl had made him feel this awkward or shy even.

"I'm just giving credit where it's due. That out there was awesome. You and the boys are tight."

"It's what we do best."

"That's for sure."

Logan was about to speak when she was tackled from behind. Jade and Ben were on a high and almost bouncing off everything. Logan stood between them and put her arms around their shoulders.

"Jeff, these two here are my ill conceived baby brothers," she stated, "Jade, Ben, this is Jeff Hardy."

Jade and Ben shook his hand and told him they were huge fans. He smiled and almost blushed.

"So I read on your site that like half of you are related."

"Yeah I have the unfortunate displeasure of calling these miscreants family." Logan replied being ever so sarcastic.

"Shut up wench you love us." Came another voice. It belonged to the big blonde. Daryl shook hands with

Jeff and stretched his wide arm span around the three Venom siblings. Logan sneered and stomped on his foot for the wench comment. He could only laugh and say ow at the same time.

"I'm a cousin, as is Cj and Paul" Daryl commented and pointed over at two other members, the one with the long thin black hair and the other dred locked one. Jeff nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah and the other two have been with us so long they may as well be related to us." She turned back to Jeff. "We're a regular eight piece circus."

Matt called out to Jeff to start getting ready and warmed up. Jeff waved that he was coming. Daryl rather conspicuously dragged the two younger boys away, who protested at being manhandled by the larger man.

"So I gotta go get ready to go hurt myself again," Jeff started, Logan laughing at his statement, "but we'll catch up later if you'd like."

"Yeah absolutely."

"Cool." Jeff nodded and wandered away. She watched his brother punch and tease him from a far. This might not be such a bad tour after all, Logan thought to herself.

"The high flying enigma going to the ropes again. We all know what he's got in mind."

Jeff could barely hear J.R's commentary over the crowd. He balanced on the turnbuckle for a second and then launched forward into the air. He somersaulted mid flight and landed on Rey Mysterio's mid section with his back. He could here J.R and Tazz screaming swanton. He hooked Rey's leg and scored the three count. Rey and Jeff completed a scripted fight for a shot at money in the bank contest at Wrestlemania. In a few weeks he'd be going toe to toe, as far as the fans were concerned, with CM Punk aka Phil.

Backstage, Logan watched via one of the various tv's set up about the place. She was admiring the athleticism of the younger Hardy. Amongst other attributes. She felt all flush when he was staring her with those intense green eyes. She gave thanks to small miracles like her white foundation. She wandered along the hall musing to herself. Morgan slid along next to her.

"We're up in twenty. Praise is the last song. Lajon said you're gonna come out and play."

"Hell yeah it'll be fun."

"Let's get you sorted out then." Morgan said hooking her arm and headed back to the 'band room'.

Logan and Lajon sorted out which parts she'd sing in on. Which was pretty much half of it. They practiced certain lines and notes to just make sure it was down pat. It was perfect. In no time at all, the song Praise came up and she dashed out on Lajon's call. At one point she was standing on the drum riser headbanging.

They came off stage to glorious applause from the crowd. Lajon and Morgan praised her for her performance.

"That was fun." She said finally.

That night's taping of the WWE went smoothly. And not bad for our first outing with them, Logan thought. Although there would be full shows in between WWE tapings as well. In any case, no one had to be anywhere for at least four days, and so the word spread that everyone was hitting the town.

"I hear Xibulba is on tonight" Daryl mentioned when discussing the night's activities. Xibulba was a well known alternative night club for metal heads, goths, cyberpunks, and the rest. Logan nodded.

"I think that'll be our mark."

Daryl climbed on top of a lock box and made Venom's plan known and invited one and all to follow along and join them. Most of Sevendust and Staind cheered their participation in. A few WWE superstars were seen nodding and plotting to join. Jade nudged Logan when Jeff, Matt, and co entered the room again. Daryl wandered over to them explaining the night's plan. They could be seen nodding and saying yeah. Jeff looked over at Logan sitting with her brothers. He turned back to Daryl and said he'd come along.

After about an hour, the arena was almost packed up. Most of the musicians and superstars were now outside loitering in the back lot organizing travel to the club.

"Well there's butt loads of space on the Venom buses." Ben piped up after awhile. "It'd save cab fare."

A few agreed nods and choruses of good idea followed.

There was four buses in total. Sevendust's. Staind's and Venom's two.

"Ok why do you have like two buses when you could all probably fit onto one?" Matt asked.

"Because, we would get in each other's faces too much. If we're split up between the two we're less likely to beat the crap out of one another." Cj explained, tucking his black hair behind his ear. "And being that half of us are related and shit stirrers, we'd likely wind each other up and kill each other." He finished very matter-of-factly.

A few of Venom chortle and Logan pretended to strangle Daryl. Slowly musicians and superstars started splitting up between the buses. Logan said she'd follow along.

"You're not going on the bus?" Jeff asked a little puzzled. Logan shook her head.

"I didn't bring my Ducati half way around the world to leave it sitting in the trailer."

Jeff perked up at the sound of the bike name.

"You ride?"

"I do."

She's officially dream woman, Jeff noted silently. Jackson, the tall brown haired one who did the dj'ing and

samples helped unlock a white trailer attached to Venom one. They pushed out a black and red motorbike with Ducati in silver on the tank. Jeff watched as she change into shorter jacket and flatter boots. Jackson handed her a helmet. Matt watched Jeff as he stood there with his mouth slightly agape. Matt nudged Greg, who in turn nudged Phil. They all glanced one another and smiled. Matt leaned to his brother's ear.

"Dude go with her."

"Yeah right. She barely knows me."

They watched Jackson discuss something with her and he disappeared back into the trailer. He came back out with a second helmet and jacket. Logan was pointing in their direction. She climbed onto the bike as Jackson wandered toward Jeff and Matt.

"A word from Miss Venom Jeff." Jackson addressed Jeff, who was a little surprised and wide eyed. "If you like bikes, or her, take this and get your ass on the bike." Jackson quoted her and handed him the helmet and jacket.

Without a word, Matt took Jeff's bag off him. Jeff slowly took the objects from Jackson, who then disappeared on to Venom one. Matt shoved him toward Logan's direction.

"See you there bro."

Before Jeff could say anything they dived onto Venom one and closed the door. Jeff took a deep breath and slid the jacket on. He carried the helmet in his hands as he walked over to where Logan waited on the bike.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff stopped by the bike that she straddled on. She looked possibly strong enough to handle it, but with him also on it? That he wasn't sure of.

"You gonna stand there staring at me or you going to get on?" she asked.

Jeff put the helmet on and swung his leg over the bike to climb on behind her. His heart was racing being this close to her, and he thought it might stop when she forced him to get closer and hold to her waist.

"And yes I'm stronger than I look" she stated as if reading his thoughts.

She started the bike and it roared beneath them. She kicked up the stand and floored the accelerator. The bike burst out of the back lot and cornered like it was on rails. He held on, swearing inside the helmet whenever she accelerated from a traffic light, almost lifting the front end of the Ducati. After adjusting to her style of driving, high speed and insane it seemed, he actually enjoyed being the passenger. He held onto her tightly whenever they had to lean into a corner. And when they bore down straight her hair flapped in the wind and delivered her smell past him. It was rather intoxicating.

It wasn't long before they arrived in a parking lot. The buses were already there. The giant sign on the roof above the door that said Xibulba was actually on fire. Logan brought the bike to a screeching halt. Jeff climbed off and removed the helmet.

"That was fun," he commented.

She removed her own helmet and fluffed her Mohawk back up. She smiled at him and studied him for a moment. He just looked back at her holding her gaze.

"Well then we should do it again sometime," she stated finally and climbed off the bike.

Jackson had been waiting by Venom one. She threw him the flat boots and took a pair of transmuters off him. Seven inch, black plate detail and rubber spikes up the front and back of the boot. They looked vicious on her and she loved it.

"Have fun?" Jackson whispered to Jeff as they followed her inside. Jeff smiled and nodded.

Inside was an assault on the senses. Cage dancing, fire breathing, and open displays of body art including live tattooing, piercing and suspension. Xibulba it seemed, was the proverbial devil's play pen. The manager had secured a section of alcoves and boots along the west wall for the musicians and wrestlers. Jade whistled to get Logan's attention. She caught sight of him waving at her and nodded. Jackson and Jeff followed behind her as she weaved through the crowd. Her attire certainly had her fitting into the scene. Although he still thought she stood out.

Jeff sat down in a booth next to his brother. Matt was grinning a little stupidly at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Have fun?" Jeff had to smile again at the thought of being that close to her.

"Hell yeah."

He looked around for her, as she was standing there a minute ago. The song that had started was by an industrial band called Psyclon Nine. He recognized the song 'Better than Suicide'. It was a fast paced, hard thumping song that one could easily dance or mosh to. Jackson noticed Jeff looking around and realized he was looking for Logan, who unbeknown to Jeff, had scooted off to the dance floor. It was one of her favorite songs. Jackson knelt down to Jeff and pointed at her on the floor. Jeff nodded and smiled, and proceeded to watch her move about.

"Damn, you girl's got some moves out there" Matt quipped when he caught on with Jeff's line of sight. Jeff elbowed him.

"She's not my girl." Jeff stated, then smiled. "Yet." he whispered back after a moment.

Matt hooted and relayed the information to Phil and Greg who heckled but cheered him on. He just shook his head and continued watching her. The song ended and she weaved her way back through the crowd to rejoin everyone. She began singing along to the next song and horsing around with her brothers. Every now and then she'd look over at Jeff, as if to make sure he was watching.

Suck it up hardy, he said to himself. He exhaled hard and stood up. Matt looked at his brother wondering what the hell he was doing. Jeff finished his beer and moved around to where she stood with Jade and Cj. She greeted him coolly and continued bopping on the spot to the song and laughing at whatever Cj had been saying. Jeff touched her shoulder to get her attention and leaned into her ear when she turned to him.

"Want to come come get a drink with me?"

She looked at him for a moment and then waved Cj off. She smiled at Jeff again and slipped her arm through his.

"Lead on." She said in his ear.

Jeff nodded and led her through the crowd. He liked the feel of her touch on his arm. He could smell her again. It was too much to bear. He was very aware of how she moved next to him, her generous hips kicking out as she walked by his side. He was very good at trying not to stare openly at her scarce top and ample form.

"What's you poison?" he asked when they got in line to the bar.

"Tequila Sunrise."

He ordered more beer and her choice of substance. They left the crowded bar and found a small table with two seats. The bar area was surrounded by a sort of plexi glass, buffering the noise somewhat so people could actually talk and hear one another. She kicked back languidly in the chair, one leg crossed over the other. He leaned forward on the table with his elbows and studied her for a moment. So heavily tattooed down both arms, her back, as well as her sides and two on her stomach upper and lower. The latter of which peaked out from her pvc leggings it was that low down.

"Tell me something nobody really knows about you." he requested.

She leaned forward too, so they were but inches from each other.

"Something no one knows," she mused thoughtfully. "I don't like peas."

Jeff snorted into his beer. How random and odd. Lovely ice breaker.

"Now you."

Jeff was stumped at first. Something no one knows about him.

"I can be a total mushy sap." he replied in his southern drawl. Logan loved it.

"Your accent is totally doing it for me" she said bluntly and honestly. Jeff blushed.

"You're an honest girl aren't you?"

"Absolutely." She leaned in closer. "I'm the type of person who hates regrets. I hate it when people hold back. Holding back leads to regret and I refuse to live it. If someone's got something to say, say it. Something they wanna do, do it. Never Ever EVER hold back. It's my cardinal rule."

He was seeing more of her nature now. She wasn't afraid to put it out there, to live and do what she wanted. He was pretty sure he was falling for her right about now. She was playing with his arm. Tracing the roots from his fingers all the arm his arm. He took both her arms in his hands and turned them this way and that, looking at the different images she had. He pointed to her solar plexus.

"What's that one mean?"

She looked at it thoughtfully.

"Exactly what it says. I'm a lost heart. Until someone finds me. See Jeff, I may be big scary metal chick, but underneath, I'm a disgusting old school romantic. Something which amuses my boys to no end."

So she has a softer side as well. She was complex, there was no doubt about that. But people should be like onions and have different layers he always thought.

They stayed at the little table talking for over an hour, completely unaware of those around them, and unaware of both sets of boys coming in and spying on them every now and then. So after a while Jeff was sure of a few things. She was single, a romantic, talented, twenty seven, fearless, very honest, loved high speed fun, and absolutely hot. He was trying to stay on his best behavior and not stare, but her attire made it very hard to concentrate on anything.

"Get the feeling we're being watched?" he said to her after noticing Matt, Jade and Ben out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah they've been doing that for an hour now." she laughed. Then she smiled mischievously. Jeff could only imagine what she was coming up with. He looked at her trying to figure it out. A wicked grin spread across her painted face.

"Wanna really set them off on one?"

"On one?" Some her mannerisms were a little odd, but with her Australian accent it was quite cute.

"On one as in going off the deep end over something."

"Ah ok got ya. What you have in mind?" He was intrigued and worried all at once. She leaned in closer, and touched his face with her hand.

"I'm going to plant one on you, and make it look good. 'cause I guarantee they will lose their minds."

Jeff didn't know what to say and just nodded and smiled. She leaned in and pressed her mouth to his. She started to kiss him more passionately and he reciprocated. He could kind of hear hollering and whooping in the background somewhere. After a few moments, they broke apart. She looked around and saw them jumping around and yelling. She laughed and clapped her hands together.

"Well that did it." She laughed some more.

Jeff played along and laughed at the boys behavior. But really that was just to conceal the fact that it was one hell of a kiss and it was knocking him for six. When she wasn't looking he exhaled hard. He couldn't get it out of his mind. She looked back him clearly amused with her work as such. She smiled wickedly and raised her glass to him. He returned the gesture. Right now, he had never wanted one individual so much as he wanted her right then.

They rejoined the rest of their party. Jade and Ben pulled her aside and were excitedly talking. She kept looking back at Jeff and smiling at him. After all, she hadn't been pretending. Not really. It was just a good excuse to kiss him and see what he had. She was impressed. She tried to carry a conversation, but her ind was clouded. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

Jeff plopped down next to Matt and Greg. Matt was punching his shoulder and shoving him playfully.

"Dude what the hell was that?!" he exclaimed.

Jeff opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was still stunned. Greg spied the younger Hardy carefully. He knew that look.

"He looks like a man in love Matt, quick do something, I think we're losing him!" Greg teased.

Jeff gave him the finger all the while smiling like a chesire cat. He saw her keep looking back over at him from over her brothers' shoulder. He watched her back. I'm a doomed man, he noted happily to himself. He brushed the loose strands of green and purple back off his face.

"Think there's something there?" Matt asked in a more serious, mature tone. Jeff looked his brother in the eye and answered honestly.

"Yeah I do."

"Yep we've lost him Greg." Matt turned to Greg, who face palmed.

Phil returned with Pepsi in hand at that moment.

"Who we lost?"

"Jeffers. He's in love and he kissed her." Phil Hooted.

"Saw that coming." Phil sat across from Jeff. "Was it good though?"

Jeff looked around at their expectant faces waiting for an answer.

"Oh my god you have no idea" Jeff exclaimed finally leaning back and half sliding down in the seat at the thought of it. He ran his hands over his face and then rested them on top of his head and still smiling he exhaled hard and shook his head a little.

"Ok it was hot. Got it." Matt taunted. Jeff just elbowed him.

He continued to watch her. She was laughing heartily and shoving her brothers. Then she'd break out into song and start wriggling around and dancing. The way she moved almost made the giant chinese lung she had tattooed down her back seem like it was moving too. It was a little hypnotic. All of a sudden she broke away from her group and came and crouched down next to Jeff. She looked in thought.

"What's up beautiful?" he said leaning down to her.

"We should go get tattoos tomorrow. Just you and me." she said very matter-of-factly. She looked serious too.

"You're completely impulsive aren't you?" Jeff ask half amused.

"Yup." She nodded. Ah, why the hell not, thought Jeff

"Let's do it." She beamed back at him. He took her hand. "But only if you'll do me the honor of letting me take you out some place nice tomorrow night."

She smiled and bit her lip. He was asking her out, finally.

"I'd like that."

"It's date then."

"You're damn right it is" she replied. She gave him her wicked grin and sauntered off, her hips moving in time to the music.


	5. Chapter 5

*** thanks for the traffic on this one. My first wrestling fic. Keep up the reading and reviewing.***

"Did you just ask her out?" Matt asked a very grinning Jeff. Jeff nodded took another sip of his beer.

"Way to go" and Matt high fived his little brother. Matt was actually very happy about this. She seemed more his type than previous relations. And he couldn't remember the last time he saw Jeff so enthusiastic about someone he just met. Greg and Phil had been whispering and laughing. Jeff spied them and they gave him to the listen up signal.

"Hey Logan."

"What's up?" she answered and leaned across the table so she could hear them.

"Just a curious question," Greg started. "Not meaning to be a offensive, and you can hit me if I am, but those pants are well tight, can you even fit anything under them?"

Logan laughed heartily. She had a sense of humor at least. Jeff mouthed at them what the hell were they doing.

"Oh they're doing this for you bro" Matt whispered. Jeff groaned.

"Oh I can, but it's a only a little more than candy floss." She quipped back flashing a wicked smile and licked her teeth when Jeff looked up at her following her answer. She turned on her heel, looked at Jeff over her shoulder and winked, then danced off toward her cousins. Jeff tried very hard not to think about what she just said. Too late. A mental picture formed as he watched her dancing about. He groaned again and dropped his head onto the table. Matt looked at his brother oddly.

"Dude you alright?" he asked laughing.

Jeff kept his head down still and shook it to relay no.

"I think we're killing him" Matt chortled at Phil and Greg.

At that moment John came and leaned over the table, signaling for all four men to lean in.

"Just a heads up" he started, "Copeland is here."

Matt and Jeff stared at each other. That jerk. He had a habit of turning up wherever they were, and if they had dates, he'd make it extremely uncomfortable. Jeff was getting agitated. If he tried anything on Logan he was going to rip his head off, he mentally noted. Matt was sitting there clenching his fists as Greg and Phil tried to get him to keep his cool. As if she had a sixth sense, Logan came back over to where Jeff was sitting and studied the four men. She could see the growing tension.

"Ok spill. You all look ready to take a bull by it's horns."

Jeff held her gaze and nodded. He leaned into her ear while resting a hand on her back.

"Adam Copeland is here. We have a rather tumultuous history with him."

"What'd he do? Steal a belt or a girl?"

Jeff had to give her credit. She was cluey. Jeff leaned in again.

"Matt's ex-girlfriend had an affair with him when they were still together. And now he makes it a mission to try and put one over any girl he sees with us."

"Pig."

Jeff smiled at her comment. She didn't come across as the easily swayed type. She motioned to move his left arm out of the way. She stood up from her crouched position and slid into Jeff's lap and slung a slender arm around his shoulders.

"Let's make this interesting. I'm fantastic at dealing with assholes."

"Is that your only reason?" Jeff asked her cheekily. She smiled a wicked grin again.

"Of course not. It was also a great excuse to get closer."

She was making him blush again. No girl had really done that before. He liked the effect she was having but it was also driving him nuts.

"Oh hi Logan" Matt said with a smirk realizing the change in seating arrangements. Phil and Greg were whispering and grinning wildly. She saluted back all the while maintaining a mischievous look. From close by Adam's voice could be heard. Over brazen and intrusive to all he passed by. He stopped by the table with the Hardy's, and was eyeing Logan up and down. Logan felt Jeff tense up under her. She stroked the back of his neck.

"Easy doll, let me handle this."

Jeff relaxed a little but not much. She turned her head and looked Adam up and down and sort of scoffed. She leaned herself closer to Jeff and played with his necklace with her right hand.

"Ho ho baby Hardy found a play mate." Adam called out. Logan pretended to ignore him.

"Say sweetheart, why don't you leave the rejects and come hang with me?" he asked and tried to pull her by her elbow. Logan came off Jeff's lap and using only one hand shoved Adam back at least ten paces. Jeff stood up behind her. Then Matt.

"Aw c'mon princess, why do you want a boy when you can have me?"

Logan laughed hard. Once she composed herself she turned to Adam again.

"Because unlike you, Jeff's a man who's got it where it counts. And he doesn't need to worry about ring rats finding the tackle with a magnifier and tweezers like your tarts have to do." Logan quipped, basically going straight for his nuts so to speak.

Jeff, Matt, Phil, Greg, most of Venom, and John all broke into tears of laughter and started cheering. Some of the divas present were snickering behind Adam, who had turned twelve shades of green and scowled and stormed off. People high fived Logan. Venom applauded her saying something about that's our girl. Jeff, once he recovered scooped her up in hug and kissed her cheek.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Matt.

"Like that huh?" she said grinning.

She received more cheers from the table as she sat down next to Jeff.

"That was vicious little lady," Greg piped up after the tears subsided.

"No that was a work of art" Jeff corrected. "Can I marry you , like now?" Jeff joked.

"You, me and Vegas hey?" She laughed, joking in return.

Matt leaned into Jeff's ear

"She's a keeper."

Jeff smiled to himself. She really was something else. And he had a date with her the following day. So far it was looking pretty good. And the fact Matt thought she was cool was a bonus. Daryl was crouched by Logan still laughing with her. He was trying to say something but it was coming out a bit slurred. Logan turned to Jeff.

"Oh yay here's comes the incoherent speech stage." She said sarcastically. "They're all wasted already"

Jeff looked amused.

"Ah to hell with it" she said finally and stood up. Jeff looked at her puzzled.

"They're a little hard to deal with sometimes when they're blasted. I am going back to the hotel, and I'm going to relax with Tequila and horror movies." Jeff just nodded mutely aware that she was going.

"Well you can sit there and watch them, or you can come hang with me?'"

He looked up at her, and then stood up and finished his beer. She waved goodbye to the rest of Venom and began to maneuver through the crowd. Jeff turned to follow her. Matt caught his arm.

"Oi Jeff, where you going?"

"I'm going to go watch movies with her rather then get wasted with you animals."

Matt raised his eyebrows and smirked. He told the others what was happening and they hooted. Jeff rolled his eyes and waved them off. He ran through the crowd until he had caught up with her. She put her arm through his and led him outside to hail a cab. He watched her silently the entire time back to the Four Seasons. He watched her watching the city outside the window. She looked like she was always thinking, always working things out. Like her brain never shuts off.

They arrived at the hotel. He followed her silently into the elevator. He just watched her. After a few moments her face broke out into a smile and she turned to him

"You're staring at me." She stated.

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Why's that?" she asked. Jeff started to smirk.

"'Cause I'm trying to work you out, what planet you're from."

"Oh that's easy" she replied matter-of-factly. Jeff looked puzzled. "Jupiter." She said with a shrug. Jeff laughed at her and gave her a quick hug.

"You are the oddest girl."

"You love it."

You have no idea, Jeff thought to himself. He was about as smitten with her as anyone could be with another person. The elevator stopped finally and opened up. She skipped out the doors and down the hall. She stopped at room 421 and slid the key card into the door. Jeff followed her in.

She pulled out the tequila, orange juice and raspberry and two glasses. She sat them on the coffee table. She kicked off her boots and peeled off the armbands and various spiked and chain jewelery. Jeff approached her in the living room realizing she was much shorter. He marveled at the height difference now. In those boots she was almost an inch taller than he. Now she was at least five inches shorter. He grinned.

"Yeah yeah ok, I'm a tiny little cow. I got that."

"How tall exactly?"

"I'm exactly five foot eight inches short."

Jeff laughed a little. She shoved him and he fell back onto the couch. She pointed a two big silver lock boxes.

"Shut up, and troll through those." He opened them up curiously, and sure enough, they were both filled with every horror, slasher and thriller movie known to man kind.

"Christ that's a lot."

"It's a nicely growing collection. You pick, I'm going to get out of this sweaty gear and use a paint scraper on my face."

He laughed and started filing through the the stacks of dvds in the boxes. After about fifteen minutes he heard her waking around behind him. He held up a few he'd picked out and she took them and climbed over the back of the couch and plonked down next to him. He almost did a double take when he saw her. He could see her face properly. And to him, she was more so beautiful now then before.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff studied her features. She was quite pale skinned with a slight darkness around her eyes. Those dark brown eyes were almost black in some light. They were framed by very long thick black lashes. The paleness of her skin made her full lips seem that much more pink. He was trying very hard to ignore her mouth. She tied her Mohawk back to keep it out of the way, in doing so revealing the shaved sides and underneath that bit more. Hard to believe moments ago it had been sticking up every which way. Her face was a well cut oval shape with defined high cheek bones. He almost felt that if Sow White was real, he'd be looking at her, with the bony black hair and snow white skin. Jeff's cell went off in his pocket with Matt's theme tune, interrupting his train of thought.

He pulled out the black purple cell phone and flipped it open, almost afraid of what he'd find. A text message from Matt.

"Having fun yet bro? Good Luck" it read.

Jeff groaned slightly and Logan heard him, she turned to him and saw him shaking his head at his phone. Loose strands of green and purple fell free around his face. She had a inkling it might have to do with her.

Logan reached over and plucked the small flip cell from Jeff's hands.

"No really you don't wanna read that" Jeff half warned and half pleaded.

She dangled it about in the air and he tried to grab it. She was quicker and pulled it back out of reach.

"Ner ner" she teased.

Jeff dived toward her, holding her against him and trying to restrain her arms, which were still dangling the phone out of reach. They rolled off the couch and Logan pinned his arms down with her knees as she landed straddled over him. She proceeded to open the phone up. Jeff winced and started shaking his head. She sat there reading the text. She smirked.

"My my ain't he transparent." She mused finally.

"Yeah subtle fucker ain't he?"

She laughed loudly. Jeff's eyes widened when that mischievous look crawled across her face again. What is she thinking now, he wondered. Last time she did that she landed him with a kiss that left him dizzy and sent Matt and her brothers into fits.

"I'm gonna have fun with this" she stated.

"Oh god what are you doing now."

She merely giggled and began tapping out a reply. He tried foolishly to try and grab the phone. To no avail. She still was sitting on him pinning his arms. He could've lifted her easily but at the same time, didn't really mind the position he was in. After a few moments she held the opened phone toward him, just close enough so he could read the little black letters. His eyes widened again and didn't know whether to be worried about the after effect or laugh.

"Sorry. Jeff can't come to the phone right now. He's a little...tied up. Please try again later."

He read her reply out loud. She was laughing wildly and placed her finger over the designated Ok button to send it. He looked at her suspiciously.

"You know if I hit send you won't be living this down for a week." she flashed that wicked grin again.

"You wouldn't?" He asked.

"I would" She hit ok just as he pulled an arm free.

"Ah shit," he swore and just laid back on floor defeated. But smiling. She casually laid the phone closed on his chest and stood up off him, looking clearly pleased with herself and the mischief she was getting him into. She crawled back into her spot on the couch. Jeff propped himself up on one elbow. He stared at her. She glanced back and shrugged with a grin.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

"Such a sweet death it will be." she said confidently.

He closed his eyes and shook his head then crawled back up onto the couch next to her. She hit the play button on the remote and the opening sequence to The Texas Chainsaw Massacre started to roll. She leaned back with a knee pulled up. It was then he realized what she wore. A sheer tank that only had a solid block of black covering her breasts and sheer drawstring pants over tiny black cotton shorts. In other words he could see a lot more flesh. He turned his attention to the movie quickly, trying not to reveal what he was thinking now. Behave, he reprimanded himself. Every now and then though he had to glance at her.

Logan was oblivious to the effect she was having. She could feel the weight of his stare, and could read the look in his eyes and on his face. He didn't realize it, but she was struggling with herself too, she was just better at hiding it. Every time she looked into green eyes she thought she'd pass out, but kept her cool and held it together. It was all she could to restrain herself and her thoughts when she was sitting on top of him moments ago. Losing control was not something she usually did. She liked him. More than she cared to admit. She didn't want to come across as too forward or seem like another tart throwing herself at him. He probably gets that all the time, she thought. But she was also one who makes her thoughts and feelings apparent. She always did. Caution to the wind Venom, she told herself.

Logan pulled the soft furry black throw she had brought out over her legs and shuffled a few centimeters closer to Jeff so that she was now leaning against his side. Jeff stared for a second and smiled, he pulled his arm out from next to her and draped it behind her across the back of couch. She glanced at him briefly from under her lashes and leaned into him, snuggling down against him resting her head where his shoulder and chest met. He let his arm fall down around her and she grabbed his hand pulling his arm right around her.

They stayed that way and watched Leatherface chase down a victim with a butcher's knife.

Stone Sour's tune 'come whatever may' blared out of her own phone. She ignored it as she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. She was vaguely aware she wasn't alone and could feel two warm arms around her. She remembered the phone tackle, the movie...she realized they'd both fallen asleep. Some how in the course of falling asleep, their subconscious had them twist and stretch out length ways across the couch. The black throw was across them still. She didn't want to move or disturb him. She felt content and comfortable against him, still laying with her head on his chest and shoulder. She could could hear his heart beating in a normal rhythm beneath the surface. She closed her eyes again and just listened to it, feeling his chest rise and fall underneath her.

After some time she felt him shift and heard his heart rate pick up a little. She laid quiet and pretended to still sleep. She felt him move his head toward her. He moved one of his arms and brushed the bits of the mohawk tail from her face. She felt two of his fingers trail her face and felt him kiss her head where her hairline and forehead meet.

"Angel" he heard him whisper quietly.

She opened her eyes and looked upwards and was met with his warm green ones. He smiling at her.

"Mornin;" he drawled.

"Yeah Morning."

He held her gaze. Had she heard him? He couldn't be sure, but he suspected she had. He pulled her around so she was now facing him and leaning more over him. He stroked her arm up to her shoulder, across her collar and up her neck. He rested his hand at the back of her jaw with his fingers curling around to the back of her neck. My turn, he thought. He pulled her in and kissed her again. Neither held back feeling the moment. Then there was a loud knock on the door. Logan sighed resting her forehead against his.

"God talk about timing," she murmured.

"I know." He kissed her forehead as the intruder banged on the door again. "You better get that."

She groaned and rolled off the couch and stomped toward the door. She flung it open to find Jade, Ben, Daryl, Jackson, Matt and Greg all waiting by the doorway.

"What the fuck do you want bitches?" she greeted them sarcastically.

"Ain't we a morning person?" quipped Daryl

"Fuck you."

"How lady like."

"I never promised that dipshit."

She wandered away from the door and disappeared into the bedroom and closed the door. The group at the door came in, all greeting the still half-asleep Jeff, who was now sitting up rubbing sleep from his eyes. Matt launched himself over the couch at his brother and punched his arm,

"Man it's too early for that shit." Jeff complained.

"What the hell happened last night?" Matt asked looking around for signs of anything.

"Nothing happened you pervert. Just passed out watching Texas Chainsaw."

Matt raised an eyebrow and spied Jeff who looked at him wryly and shrugged. Matt proffered up his own cell and balanced it on his palm.

"So what was that text all about then?"

Jeff had to start laughing. Here we go, he thought.

"Oh that was just Logan being cheeky 'cause you guys were acting like a bunch of pervs." He said truthfully.

Matt still didn't looked convinced but said no more. The Venom boys were chatting wildly outside her bedroom door. She could be heard swearing and calling them various names, to which they laughed and heckled some more. Jeff saw Greg sitting opposite them in the armchair looking worse for wear.

"That good a night?" Jeff asked needlessly laughing. Greg responded with a middle finger salute. The Hardy brothers shared a glance and a smile.

Matt handed his brother his backpack. Matt had packed a change of clothes and what not for his brother. Jeff thanked him and disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door. A few moments later Logan emerged. She'd changed into black tights with a studded belt hanging low on her hips and a black tank that had slashes up the middle of the front and all up and down the back. The pvc bra underneath could be seen peeking out from under the cotton. She pulled on a pair of New rock boots upon entering the living area. Matt grinned cheekily.

"Oh good mornin' Logan."

She stared him down and laughed at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff emerged a short time later. He changed from the previous night's black attire and into a dark blue tank and his somewhat tie dyed blue and white jeans. He'd brushed his green and purple back neatly into a ponytail and pulled it back through the elastic a bit so it wasn't hanging down his neck. She was horsing around with Cj and Daryl when he threw the bag over his shoulder and stood to the side of her.

"So what's the plan today little brother?" Matt quizzed clearly amused by the whole developing situation. Clearly he was still unconvinced that they had only fallen asleep together.

"I think that would be a question for her, 'cause until it's time for dinner, it's her show today."

She grinned wickedly and slipped an arm through Jeff's and started pulling him out the door. She closed the door behind her thus drowning out the yelling , hooting, and heckling from inside her room.

"Oh my god, morons." she stated finally.

After coming out of the elevator and out onto the street they were both chattering about what to find for breakfast. It was only about nine o'clock. Logan's stomach let out a vicious rumble. Jeff slowly turned to look at her abdomen bewildered, and trying to avoid looking at the slashes in her top revealing the pvc bra underneath.

"Ok now I know we gotta get some food into you" he laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders. She tried to tell her stomach to shush, but it just answered back violently.

"It answers back? Nice." he said amused. Logan playfully shoved him and told him to keep walking. She slid back up next to him and pulled his arm around her waist. He looked at her quizzically. She smiled.

"I want you close to me."

He smiled in return and tightened the hold on her as they walked through the Manhattan streets. They found a little diner boasting about the best fried bacon and eggs and best pancakes on their windows. It was as good as any place to start.

For starters, he had never seen a girl of her slender but curvy shape, with such a large healthy appetite. It was refreshing and amusing all at once. She had coffee, a full English breakfast, a serving of pancakes and a bagel. He pretty much had nearly the same thing. He was just dumbfounded by her. She looked at him seeing his amused expression. She shrugged.

"I can't stand the thought of being a skinny bitch who doesn't eat. I work out hard to keep what I got." she stated again very matter-of-factly.

He laughed and sat back. She just kept on surprising him. Over coffee he learned she lived and breathed music. Even on time off, she was always writing and recording. But to his joy he discovered her love of art. Apparently she did that constantly too. Someone who shared his passions. He hadn't ever dared to dream he'd find someone like him. Especially after his last disaster of a relationship that went on almost as long as his career.

"Now really tell me something no one knows."

Her expression turned rather serious. She coughed as she thought about her answer. The biggest secret she had kept from public knowledge.

"I was divorced and at risk of being paralyzed by the time I was twenty four."

Jeff hadn't imagined something so heavy. He pushed the subject.

"Tell me."

"I'm pretty sure the last thing you wanted to hear was that I was married before."

Jeff smiled. He really appreciated that she was straight up with him.

"Our pasts contribute to who we are now. Tell me."

She looked into his emerald gaze. He wasn't afraid. It near well took her breath away. She cleared her throat and leaned forward on the diner table.

"I was twenty, young, naive, and pretty much believed the first loser who told me he loves me." She started.

" Long story short. We were married within months. After a while we were always arguing and then we got to the point of shoving and throwing things. Our tempers clashed. God that should been the first sign. But no, rose colored glasses and all. He hated that I was a musician and a touring one at that. Expected me to give it all up. Finally towards the end of things, one night, I was trying to tell him that I was likely pregnant. We argued. He pushed me down a set of stairs."

She watched Jeff's face he hadn't changed his demeanor nor did he look scared of her story.

"My brothers found me in my house in the nick of time and got me to a hospital. That's where I woke up. At the time I could feel my legs but I couldn't move anything from the ribs down. The very pessimistic doctors said that I would not likely be walking anytime soon. I thought like hell." Logan stared straight into Jeff's eyes. "I checked myself out thirteen days later and walked out."

Jeff stared at her momentarily. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. He played with her fingers.

"That's a hell of story."

She shrugged. It was the past. It was nothing any more. To be fair, he told her about his past relationship and how it ended. She watched and listened to every word.

"You're astonishing you know that?" he asked rhetorically.

"My little diatribe didn't scare you off or weird you out?"

Jeff smiled and shook his head. Hell no was he letting this one slip through his fingers.

"We all have a past. What matters is the people we are now."

They left the diner and continued to wander around Manhattan.

After awhile of walking and sharing ideas, like what inspires, comparing ipod playlists, favorite quotes and lines. It went on for hours. They almost passed a red neon sign saying Manhattan Ink. Logan grinned. She tugged on Jeff's arm. He spied the sign and nodded. Logan all but dragged him down the stairs into the parlor.

The large well-built man behind the counter addressed them. He was of latin decent with a heavy brooklyn like accent. He had a blue and white tartan bandana tied around his head and pulled so far forward that it rested along his brow and obscured his eyebrows and forehead. He was heavily tattooed. A lot of forties traditional pin up style work. Even had some tribal ink going from his the edge of his bottom lip and all the way down his neck to his collar. It was impressive.

"How can I help you?"

"We're looking to get ink together."

"Know what you want yet?"

"I have an idea already, but can I work on it for a few minutes?"

"Sure. You can draw?"

"Yup."

The man passed a large piece of butcher's paper and a sharpened pencil to Logan and Jeff and wandered off to set up his station. Logan and Jeff went and sat on the leopard print couch against the wall near the entrance to work on a design. Logan began sketching madly but with detail. She had put down a large raven in flight. Large spread wings. On the raven's face around one eye she had marked out in white the slight detail of the shape of her eyeliner, while on one of the wings the hint of a green stained feather and a purple stained feather. Above the raven in an old school tattoo text she wrote 'Dreaming' and then under the raven in the same text 'Fearless'.

"Dreaming Fearless" murmured Jeff as he looked it over. It was dark and detailed yet simple and the personal touches made it hit home inside. It was perfect.

"Let's do it." He said finally. Logan beamed.

They handed over the sketch to the tattooist. He looked it over and tidied it up then went to make the transfer stencil.

"Ladies first" he said when he was ready and patted the chair.

Logan pulled her shirt up so that she was just in the pvc bra. She wanted it going across the top of her chest following with her collar bone. 'Dreaming' would go just along her collar and 'Fearless just above the where her bosom started with the raven spread out in between with its wings spread wide. She gritted her teeth as the needles bore down on her flesh and rattled against her chest bone. Jeff took a page from Logan's book so to speak and had it down across his solar plexus, the wings curving with his ribs and muscle.

Four and half hours later and they left newly inked. They both surprising bled very little. Jeff took out his phone. His turn to surprise the boys. He lifted his tank and inverted the camera phone. He clicked ok and the camera flashed and took a photo of his new tattoo. He then packed the photo up into a message and sent it to Matt. He waited for a few minutes and then his phone indicated a message had been come back. He flipped it open grinning and read the response.

"oh god not again jeff. Bro, you needed more ink? Don't tell me you got one together? You got it bad boy."

Jeff smiled generally amused. Logan peered over his arm and read it. She turned her face up to Jeff.

"He doesn't get the self expression thing does he?"

Jeff laughed and shook his head.

"A five year old finger painting has more artistic expression than he does."

"Have you ever told him that?"

"Numerous times."

"You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink" she quoted shaking her head. He was still amused by her mannerisms and her accent. Logan looked at him cheekily. He was starting to fear these wild expressions of hers. It meant she was gonna say or do something cheeky or mental. He was starting to see sometimes both, as his now aching abdomen told him.

"So do you?" she asked smiling wicked as she tended to do.

"Do what" he was slightly confused.

"Got it bad?"

He realized she was referring to the last part of Matt's message. Did he have it bad? He studied her. He thought about how she'd been making him think and feel since the moment she had strolled up to him the day before looking for a light. Had it really been only since yesterday? He looked at her eyes that staring back at him, burying themselves in him. He knew his answer.

"Damn straight I got it bad." He told her confidently.


	8. Chapter 8

They hailed a cab and got a ride back to the hotel. Logan wondered about state of disarray would her room be in. In the meantime, while they were driven down Manhattan streets, she had discovered that one Hardy brother was seriously ticklish. He had himself pressed up against the door trying to escape her grasp. He had successfully managed to restrain her by the wrists.

"Aw you're no fun" she teased and poked her tongue out. She pouted and sat normally in her seat as Jeff released her wrists.

Jeff relaxed back into his seat properly, cursing himself silently for accidentally dropping the knowledge of his little weakness.

"Well it's hardly fair when you're not."

"Oh I am, just in places you haven't thought of" she said with a severe case of cheeky. She was teasing.

Wanna bet? Jeff thought. He had thought all kinds of things abut her that he probably shouldn't have. They climbed out of the cab and Jeff stopped her from paying and threw a few bills at the driver himself.

"And they say chivalry is dead" she mused aloud.

"My dad raised gentlemen." Jeff stated with an exaggerated bow.

He followed her inside and back up to the fourth floor. Loud music was coming from her room. She swore under her breath. Logan had been hoping for a moment alone with Jeff. She was about to run the keycard through when she was pulled aside by Jeff. He had her with her back to the wall. They stared at each other as Jeff ran a thumb lightly over her lips. He leaned in and kissed her for the second time that day. She didn't hold back and slid her arms over his shoulders and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him against her. Jeff almost couldn't handle it, being very aware of the full length of her body pressed against him. After a few moments Jeff pulled out of the intense kiss, both of them breathing slightly heavy. If he didn't stop he would've lost control of himself and all but taken her right in corridor.

"Now that was fun" she mused while smirking in reference to her earlier statement.

"Too much fun" he almost whispered letting go of her and letting her swipe the key card through the door's

mechanism.

As the door opened the music became louder. Various members of Venom, Sevendust and Staind were sitting about on chairs or on the floor with acoustic and electric guitars and bass. It seemed they'd been having a band jam in her hotel room.

"Hey Logan hey Jeff." Came a chorus of voices.

Logan looked at the motley crew before her. Morgan waved sheepishly. She greeted the various musicians including called Aaron Lewis of Staind 'Mr Happy', his well known nickname. Aaron gave her the middle finger and she blew a kiss at him for it. Jeff introduced himself to those he hadn't formally met yet. In the meantime Daryl and Jade had been investigating Logan's new ink. Daryl looked over at Jeff.

"If she got ink, I'm guessing you got pulled into as well. Let's see it."

Jeff smiled sheepishly and pulled his tank up to reveal his stomach. He pealed the bandage covering off that the tattooist had placed over it after it was done. Daryl seemed genuinely surprised that it was the same design.

"Aw now they match, ain't that just super" Jade teased poking his sister. She responded only by smacking the back of his head hard. He laughed and said ow all the while rubbing the back of his skull. Bit by bit, musicians started to file out of her room and back to their own.

"And why in god's name were you all in my room" Logan asked loudly.

"'Cause we were still here from when you left and I dunno." Cj said flicking his black hair back over his shoulder. She shook her head. Boys, she reprimanded to herself. Ben was leaning against the back of the couch. He looked a little tired and pale.

"Ben you ok?" Logan was concerned.

"Yeah sis, just a little tired. Big night you know." he responded unconvincingly.

Jade whispered in her ear he'd been pretty quiet all morning and didn't eat much, just kinda picked at everything. Logan told Jade to get a bottle of water. Ben tried to protest and say he was fine. He stepped forward, and kind of glazed over. He began shaking all over and fell to the floor, seizing violently.

"Ben!" Logan screeched rushing to Ben's shaking form.

Daryl landed next to her and began to pin Ben's body down as Logan struggled to hold onto Ben in a bear hug.

"Jade! Get the damn med kit." Logan demanded.

Jeff stared wide eyed at the scene before him. The poor kid, he thought. Jade had dashed to the adjoining room and come back with a silver box.

"Insulin and now." She demanded again.

Jade kinda went pale and hesitated sticking his hand into the box where individually packaged sterilized syringes where waiting. Jade went to grab one but pulled back. He looked a little green. It dawned on Jeff the poor kid was petrified of the syringes. The rest of the band was already gone. Jeff ran over them and pulled Jade back out of the way. He picked up a package, and quickly and carefully unwrapped a fresh syringe. He grabbed clear vial with a soft silver cap and drove the needle down into the vial and looked at Logan.

"Thirty" she said through gritted teeth as Ben's body thrashed and fought against her.

Jeff pulled the plunger back until the thick clear liquid filled up the tube until it leveled with the number thirty on the side. Logan and Daryl twisted Ben's body so his back was facing Jeff. Logan pulled down the side of his pants revealing to the top of Ben's backside.

"Pinch the skin and drive it in."

Jeff did as he was told. He pinched the skin of Ben's rear and drove the needle in and pushed the plunger down quickly then removed the needle. Jeff sat back one his rear clear of the thrashing fighting

younger man. A few moments later, the fit had stopped. Logan sat there on the floor cradling an exhausted, half out of it Ben who was pretty much in tears. He was still a little twitchy in her lap as he clutched his sister around the waist and buried his face in her mid section. She said nothing and just rocked him gently.

Jeff checked on Jade. He was visibly shaken. It had been a long time since he'd seen his brother ill like that.

"You ok kid?" Jeff asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Jade nodded mutely. Jeff gave the younger man a reassuring hug.

They watched as Logan pried Ben from around her and Daryl hoist him up on unstable feet and led him out into the next room. Logan ran her hands over her face. She would need to stay in tonight and watch over Ben instead of going out with Jeff. The thought pained and disappointed her. But her brother needed her. That was at this time more important. Jade followed Daryl and Ben out. Logan, quite obviously upset and shaken, quickly cleaned up and disposed of the used syringe. She stood quietly with her palms on the table and leaning forward with her head hung down. Jeff wandered over to her and rubbed her back. He heard her sniff a little and he pulled her into a hug. He just stood there with her like that for awhile.

"Thankyou for helping us." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." he said downplaying his role in the event.

"I forgot Jade had a phobia of needles. He wasn't around the last few times and others were."

"Does this happen often?"

She shook her head no.

"Ben is a type two diabetic. And has a potassium complex. If is body is too low or too high in sugar or potassium, he goes into a fit. Usually only happens if he's been not taking care of himself or combining factors like what he's eaten or drank and getting up to mischief. They were all partying hard last night. That's probably what did it."

Jeff nodded like he understood. She pulled back from him and wiped her face. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Don't worry darling" Jeff said, "He'll be ok as long as he has you guys, his family, taking care of him."

She nodded mutely and swallowed hard. He understood already that they'd have to wait to go on the date they had planned. He would've rather that she took care of her brother first. He was a big believer of family comes first. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts until he came across some of the WWE medics that were here that he had gotten to know. He pressed the call button and it started ringing. Jeff organized for Brian, one of the ones he knew well, to come on up and give Ben a check over. He hung up. Logan looked at him gratefully.

"Thankyou" she said again.

"It's no problem. He's a good kid and even I wanna make sure he's ok. But mostly for you."

She embraced him squeezing hard as she could. He kissed the side of her head.

"Go on, go take care of your boy in there, Ill call to check up later ok?"

She nodded and let go of his fingers only when she was out of reach. She disappear into the next hotel room. Jeff stood in the hall momentarily. Brian stepped out of the elevator and Jeff pointed to the right room. As Brian headed over, Matt along with Greg and Phil stepped out of the second elevator.

"Hey dude, what you hanging out here for? And why's Brian here"

Jeff explained what happened.

"Ouch poor kid. He alright?" Phil asked genuinely.

"Yeah. I think he'll be ok. Logan though, made a mess of her to see him like that."

"I bet."

"Her and the two youngin's are pretty tight aren't they?" Greg quizzed.

"Yeah the big guy, Daryl, was telling me last night at Xibulba that they're often referred to as The Three Musketeers. Apparently they're all of the opinion they should've been triplets."

"That's pretty tight bond."

"Yeah." Jeff said lastly. He sighed and waved the boys off and went back to his own room thinking about Logan and what else he could do to help. Even just to make her smile again today.


	9. Chapter 9

***I don't own the song dark light, it's property of h.i.m. I thought I was a nice addition to show a softer side of character***

Logan sat on the couch of Jade and Ben's hotel room. Ben was sprawled length ways down the couch. His head rested on a pillow in his sister's lap. She had the remote in one and with the other she lightly stroked Ben's head. He drifted in and out of sleep. Brian, the WWE medic, had said Ben would be fine with a bit of rest. She looked at the time. It was almost eight o'clock. She thought wistfully about her lost date with Jeff. She hoped they could do something about it once they got to Chicago in two days. Tomorrow everyone was back on buses and planes and headed for Illinois.

She sighed and kept an arm over Ben. Jade had gone downstairs to the hotel bar with Jackson and their drummer James. The buses were packed and ready to rock at for eight a.m. Ben murmured in his sleep and fidgeted. Logan softly shhed to him and he settled down again. Silly boy, she thought. If only he had been watching his levels. Although she understood that they had been on the road in the states non stop for the last five months. She'd just have to watch out for Ben a little more. He and Jade were twenty and twenty one respectively and like like all boys their age living this life, it was one roller coaster after another.

Logan had to stop her self from bursting out in laughter. The words roller coaster reminded her of two years ago while on tour in Europe with Slipknot and Devildriver. Ben and Jade were dancing on Venom one to to the Red Hot Chili Peppers song 'RollerCoaster' in shades and boxers thrusting around the bus at various band members. She remembered Corey and Dez hosing them down with bottles of water egging them on. And now they were on tour with the WWE. Meeting people that were like angels fallen to earth.

A soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out lightly.

The door opened and Daryl poked his head in. He was a large twenty nine year old blonde standing about six feet five inches. People standing behind him were usually obscured from few. Jade's boyish face poked out from under his arm.

"Hey sis how's the patient."

"Sleeping" she said softly beckoning them inside and to close the door.

They smiled at each other bizarrely. What the hell were they up to? They came in and stood aside of the door. Jeff had been hiding behind Daryl. In one hand he had a bag full of chinese take away, and in his left he carried five lillies. He came in and put the food on the breakfast bench. He strolled over to Logan, who was sitting there with her mouth open, and placed the lillies in her lap. He took her hand. She looked astonished.

"Since you couldn't come out to eat and hang, me and the food came to you." he said finally.

Logan covered her mouth with her hand. She was surprised. No one had been so thoughtful in the longest time. She was moved. Ben stirred.

"Dudes whats with the dance of the sugar plum elephants" he say groggily referring to everyone.

Jeff patted the boy's deflated spiky haired head.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. Think you gave us all a scare earlier."

Ben looked sheepish and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah sorry about that. I gotta be more careful."

"Don't worry about kid." Jeff reassured the younger man.

"I think" Daryl started "that this trouble maker should be moved to his bed."

"Yeah I'll set the tv up for you" Jade piped up. Ben nodded.

Daryl signaled for Jeff to help as Ben was quite weak at the moment. They put their arms under the younger boy and guided him to his room. Jade patted his sister's shoulder and followed behind to set things up for his brother. After a minute Jeff returned to Logan still sitting on the couch. He watched her tenderly run her fingers over the Lillies. Then smell them, then touch them again. He pushed off the doorway to Ben's room and went and sat by her. She watched as he took her hand, leaned back against the cushions and just held it. Jade was spying on them when Daryl came away from Ben. He slapped his younger cousin up the back of his skull and dragged him out by his braids. Jade scowled and swore the entire time until Daryl closed the door behind them on the way out.

"Your family..." Jeff started.

"Belongs in a institution?" Logan cut him off and offered her version. Jeff laughed and nodded. She smirked.

"Now wait until you get to know them better." She warned.

"That bad."

"It's a thing to experience. No words can describe the agony and torture."

Jeff pulled her into a hug. He held onto her for a long time. Just listening to her breath against him, her smell drugging him. She sat up spying the white plastic bags.

"Food." she said simply.

"What a lady wants she gets." stated Jeff smiling. He got up and brought the three bags over to the coffee table.

He had brought fried rice, barbeque pork, soup, chow mein and all sorts of things. It looked like at least half the menu. He wasn't sure what she'd like so he picked a host of things. If anything at least she would have a wide variety to choose from. He marveled again as he watched her eat.

"I wonder if I'll get used to that?"

"To what?" she said with a mouth full of noodles.

"Your eating habits."

She grinned and shoveled in more pork and rice, half drowning it in soy sauce as she went. Jeff removed the remains of dinner while Logan went to check on Ben. Ben was heavily asleep with an arm out one way and a leg hanging out off the side. Logan snickered and shook her head. She pulled his arms in and lifted his leg back under the covers. Then she pulled the covers up over him some more and kissed her sleeping brother's brow goodnight.

Jeff watched her from the doorway fussing and tucking Ben in. He was out to it and no one would likely see him again until load up time in the morning. One minute she's metal's reigning princess, then she's the maternal tender sister. This girl had more layers than an onion. A hurricane was easier to comprehend. She switched off the tv and the light and turned to find Jeff watching her. His emerald gaze catching her out from under strands of green and purple.

"I'm supposed to be hardcore. Shh don't tell anyone" she said sarcastically with a wink.

"Oh your secret's safe with me."

"Let's leave sleeping beauty to rest." she motioned to follow.

She passed Jeff and continued through. He turned on his heel and followed. She reached a door leading into her adjoined room and went through. Jeff silently came in after her and closed the door. She was sitting on the bed playing a guitar humming to herself. She looked at peace off in her own musical world. Jeff sat near her, leaning against the pillow just listening to her light strumming. He propped up on and elbow and stretched his legs out rolling slightly so he was facing her.

"Sing it."

"Dark Light

Come shine in her Lost Heart

Tonight

And blind

All fears that haunt her with

Your smile

Dark Light..."

It was melodic and melancholy and vastly different to her usual venom laced work. She blushed slightly. He clapped lightly. He took the guitar away and pulled her close. She curled up against him and fell asleep quickly. Jeff lay there for awhile listening to her breathing and feeling her fingers curl strands of his hair around them in her sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Wednesday morning was chaotic to say the least. Jeff had barely time to say good morning and that he'd catch up with her. There were musicians, wrestlers and staff everywhere. Anyone leaving on buses was leaving at eight. People who were needed for the next show were flying so that they had plenty of time to make sure fights and scripts were down.

Venom herded onto their buses and moved out. Logan, Jade, Ben and Jackson were also joined though by Morgan, Lajon and Aaron. It was musical buses again. This was the term used by Venom and co whenever they were on a multi band tour and everyone ended up on everyone else's buses but their own usually. Unfortunately for the boys on Venom One, Logan was in a pissy mood. She'd been hanging out with Jeff practically non stop for two days, lip locked, got ink, and everything, and she still forgot to get a number for him. She'd been stomping up and down the bus, slamming things down and swearing a lot more than usual.

Logan was known for having a temper. Of course that never stopped the boys from tryng to wind her up. She's probably smack one of them regardless anyway so they always figured they may as well do something to deserve it. Right now, it was the make fun of Logan's new wrestling interest.

"To be quite honest it's a little to cute and fuzzy. I mean darling really, when you just gonna throw him to the floor and have at it?" Jackson was in snippy queen mode. No one would've guessed glancing at him that was metal's biggest resident queen.

"Listen here Fag Hag" Logan sniped back using the Venom crew's pet name for Jackson. "When you actually get a love life, or a sex life for that matter, then you can come talk to me about mine. Until then piss off."

A chorus of 'burn' and 'ouch' went round robin through the bus.

"Fuck you all."

"At least I know when somethings right under my nose" Jackson teased. Jade was next to him giggling wildly. Ben was safely resting and chilling out in his bunk.

Logan procured a reasonable sized rock melon from the bus's kitchen. She stood sideways about a quarter way down the bus. And then hurled said fruit against the wall right above Jackson's head. It splattered like a egg on concrete all up fall and all over Jackson and Jade. The latter of which somewhat squealed like a girl.

"Oh she's in a fine mood this morning."

Morgan, Lajon and Aaron amidst their tears of laughter were avoiding the now burgeoning rock melon fight that had broken out between Jade and Jackson.

"So what she like with a hangover then?"

Jackson gave the trio a flat look.

"Don't even go there. It's worse than PMS."

The trio giggled madly and continued to defend themselves against the onslaught of rock melon.

Logan scowled and crawled into her bunk to ignore them for the time being. She pulled the little curtain across for semi privacy. She was more annoyed at herself then at them for no reason. The one mode of communication they could keep up on tour and she didn't acquire the stupid number. And it would be two days until they got to Houston. She kicked the wall of the bunk hard a few times. She closed her eyes and all she could see was him. No one, had affected her like this before. What were they? What was going on between them?

She had been hoping that there was a definite thing developing. But would it be serious? Everyone that had gotten involved with her eventually failed to take it seriously because she was gone half the time on tour. It's like they auto assumed that she couldn't be a genuine partner to someone as a musician, and yes, everyone of them had tried to stop her from playing, from touring. This was her life force. It was as essential to her as the blood in her veins. How many people get to say they're living their dream? Logan was of the opinion now that if someone expects you to give up your dreams for them, then they don't really love you. Would he turn out the same​?

Jeff had taken the flight to Houston. It was only a few hours air time. He was agonizing over the fact he had no way to contact her until she actually showed up there. She was on Venom One somewhere. He couldn't stop thinking of her, no matter what he did. He spent most of the time on the plane doing quick little sketches of her. Matt said it was making him sick. Jeff told him not to fucking look then. Jeff was getting into a mood. They landed in Houston without a hitch. Rentals and cabs were waiting to take them to the hotels and anywhere else. Jeff lumped his gear in his room and headed down to the gym. He was practicing for a segment on the next show. Jeff and Matt were supposed to be still enemies and fighting when allegedly "Edge" and "Chavo" come to interfere. And then Greg and Kofi are supposed to come down and stop them.

He wasn't in the mood for it. Especially in dealing with Adam.

Jeff rushed through the rehearsal. He ignored Adam's comments about the club and other things. Jeff got out of there within the hour and secluded himself upstairs. He flopped onto the floor and stretched out with his hands behind his head. Was she thinking like he was? Did she feel like he did? Was she thinking about him as he was about her? He had no idea and at that moment, no way to find out. It was driving him mental. He was sure he was missing her already and it'd only been several hours.

Logan couldn't sleep. She had tried. The boys were all snoring. They'd been on the road for some seventeen hours now. It was like one in the morning. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and opened it up. It was a text from Ben. She popped her head out of the curtain. He did so as well and smiled, telling her to read it. Then disappeared again. She pulled herself back in and read carefully. 'got this off brian, love ben' followed by an american cell number. She frowned trying to figure it out. It dawned on her. Brian was friends with Jeff. Ben had gotten Jeff's number from Brian. She began typing out letters.

'Miss me yet?'

'Logan?'

'Give Rainbow brite a cookie.'

'You can talk Mad hatter.'

Logan smiled. She needed to know what he thought, what he felt.

'what do you get when you separate the rockstar from the wrestler?'

'what's that then darling?' came the response finally.

'Misery.'

'I'm totally missing you Venom girl.'

Logan died a little. It was him and he was missing her.

'The ache is unbearable.'

She waited for a reply. Finally her phone buzzed again.

'You're setting me on fire.'

She held the little phone to her. Logan felt her wicked smile creeping over her.

'You keep taking like that and the things I'm gonna have to do to you.'

Jeff stared at that last response. It made him sit upright. His air supply momentarily catching in his throat.

That was just a little too hot. He had a thought.

'Are you grinning?'

'Maybe.'

Bingo. She was in mischief mode. He had at least worked out that part of her. Wicked, sinister grins was like a uh oh she has that look again type of feel. As in what can Logan get up to or say now. He liked it. She was irrational, irregular and spontaneous. He felt like he had smitten written all over him. His turn to be honest.

'I've known you two days, I can't stop thinking of you, and it's killing me not knowing if your mine or not.'

There. He said it. He wanted to her to be his. To be with him. He was falling in love with her with each passing moment.

'I crave you like my veins crave blood. I'm your girl if you wanna be my boy.'

Jeff couldn't stop grinning madly.

'I'm yours darling.' he typed back to her.

'Then I'm your girl.'

Jeff closed his eyes. She was perfect and she was his. That was it. Matt came into Jeff's room trailed by Greg, Phil and Kofi. Matt noticed there'd been yet again another mood change. The Jeff he was looking at, looked like he'd struck gold or something.

"Something happening?"

"You're only looking at a very happy little brother."

Matt spied his brother. He glanced at Greg, Phil and Kofi. The Jamaican clearly amused.

"Well, spill bro." Matt urged.

"She's mine."

"Come again?"

Jeff laughed.

"I told her how I felt. And told her I wanted her to be my girl."

"And she was insane enough to agree to it? " Greg quipped sarcastically. Jeff threw a shoe at Greg, who ducked and the shoe tagged Phil instead. Greg was too busy laghing to notice Phil brandish the shoe and clout him with it.

"So you two are gonna try this thing on, however insane it is."

Jeff grinned wildly.

"Absofuckinglutely."


	11. Chapter 11

Friday finally came and the touring bus convoy of musicians were maybe an hour out of Houston now.

Logan was already dressed and ready. She had applied her war paint as it was affectionately called. Her mohawk was standing up on it's end. Jackson was a genius with such things. Logan's arms always got too tired half way through it or it'd collapse. Jackson always managed to get it solid and it never failed. She had chosen rubber latex leggings this time. They had rectangle cut outs down the outside of her thighs and a few smaller rectangle cut outs on the inner thigh, revealing that hint of pale flesh underneath. She chose her black metal short breastplate. It surrounded her neck and cam down like halter covering her chest and finished on her solar plexus. It laced up at the back to hold it in place, but just for extra support she wore a rubber latex bikini top. The breastplate was solid and would restrict any bouncing. She wore the matching wrist cuffs.

Logan studed herself in the mirror of the bus's small bathroom. She looked a strange Valkyrie ready for war. She smiled lightly and pulled on a pair of rubber latex transmuters that had the rubber cyber spikes up and down them. She rejoined the motley crew on her bus.

Jade, Ben and Jackson were all sorted out as well. They got ready before her so she could take her time before the arrival. Ben was feeling loads better and was happily sucking down a banana and berry smoothie she'd made him at lunch to get some essentials back into his body. He was still a little dead pale, but Jackson's make up tricks sorted that out. Thanks to Logan's insistence on bed rest Ben had recovered quickly. Brian had text Ben saying he'd check him over when they arrived.

At request she pirouetted on the spot and got an approving applause. She'd been dying to wear the new chest piece for ages. She even had to get it specially made and a mold made of her upper half to get the perfect fit. They passed the Welcome to Houston sign and saw out the window the city laying before them. Logan started to feel nervous. She hadn't seen Jeff since leaving Manhattan, and in conversations over the last forty eight hours they were technically and figuratively together now. Would he greet her that way? She found her long leather trench with the vampire collar that stood up to about her ears and fanned out slightly and slipped it on.

At the arena's back lot, Matt was having a hard time restraining his amusement. They'd been at arena maybe two hours. Jeff had been pacing around nervously waiting for her.

"You'll wear a track in the concrete bro" Matt said with that stupid grin.

"Fuck off Matt" Jeff replied half smirking.

Greg and Phil watched the younger man continue to fidget and pace about. They were so used to a moody brooding Jeff that they were surprised and intrigued by the effect Logan Venom seemed to have on him. And the there was no doubt the young lady was a force of nature. After the incident with Adam they were all ready to runaway to Vegas with her. Her reaction and treatment of Adam made her gold in their books. It was going to be interesting seeing Adam's response towards this, especially now that Jeff and Logan were official as it were.

John and Dave had joined them outside. They'd heard whispers and rumors of the last few days events.

"Jeff my young man" John called out and wandered over to the younger Hardy, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Jeff look at John amused. Dave leaned against the lock box stack that Matt, Phil, and Greg were sitting a top of.

"What's up John?" Jeff quizzed. John lead Jeff back towards to little group.

"Now there's a few rumors going around today."

"Oh really, what might they be then?"

"One, you went and got matching tattoos with the girl" John smirked. Jeff pulled up his shirt to reveal the still healing raven and lettering across his solar plexus. A chorus of ouch's followed. Except for Phil, who had similar positioned tattoo's and was discussing the details of such a positioned piece to Greg and Dave.

"Ok, one down. Two. You had to go and come to the lady's aid for some reason?"

Jeff smiled.

"Yeah her brother got sick after the night at Xibulba, and I just happened to be there when it happened and helped her take care of him."

A chorus of aw's followed. Jeff responded with double middle finger salutes.

"Three. You had to go fall for her and make the wild one your new girl?"

"Correct."

John laughed and shook his hand.

"Good luck on that, by the looks of it you're a doomed man." John chortled. Jeff laughed and shoved John off. He was pretty happy right about then.

"Hey I think any woman that can cut down Adam like that is like my new best friend in my books," added Dave. Dave hadn't gone to Xibulba that night, but after all the antics he had heard of, he was starting to wish he had.

At that moment, black buses started to turn into the back lot. First Sevendust, then Staind. They all glanced each other. Loud music was heard blaring from the street and Venom's two buses pulled in finally after them. The various musicians piled out the doors and started pulling up the sides of the buses compartments. Venom two emptied with Daryl, Cj, and James, Venom's primary drummer, who was the only one Jeff hadn't talked to yet. Venom one opened it's doors. Jeff started to head towards it, ignoring the chatter going on behind him. Morgan, Lajon and Aaron filed out and greeted Jeff and went to their respective band mates. Jackson popped out and greeted Jeff with hug. He could hear her yelling and laughing. Jade and Ben almost fell out of the bus and onto Jeff. He greeted the boys and was pleased to see Ben up and running around. He turned his attention back to the door and she was standing there at the top of the stairs.

"Hey you." she said coolly. Jeff reached out a hand towards her. She took it and launched herself forward forcing Jeff to react quickly and catch her. He was vaguely aware of the little audience that had gathered near the loading bay instigated by Matt and John.

"Hey beautiful." he said finally when she was in his grasp.

She touched his face and ran her hands through his half tied back blue, red and purple hair. She traced his mouth with a thumb and kissed him. Jeff tightened his arms around her, he had missed this that was for sure. He ignored the hollering in the back ground.

"Are they on one?" she asked.

"I think so. We seem to be the main attraction for this circus."

"Could be worse."

Jeff smiled and put an arm around her and they wandered back to the little group. Jeff introduced her properly to John and Dave who shared a bemused glance.

"So who tamed who here?" Dave quipped smiling.

"Oh we all know she tamed Jeff." Matt answered for them. "She'll be the one wearing the pants." He chortled.

Jeff looked his girl up and down. He studied the rubber latex pants and how she wore them.

"Yes she most certainly does" he agreed.

Jeff endured a chorus of 'whipped' and various comments. He didn't care though.

A red sports car pulled into the back lot. Adam Copeland got out and viewed the scene. He imposed himself upon the group.

"Surely you all aren't waiting for me?" he said.

"No Copeland, your ego can still be seen from five city blocks away." John quipped sarcastically.

A few giggles and snickering could be heard. Adam looked Logan up and down. She was still on the arm of Jeff Hardy. He thought the Hardy's were losers who didn't really have what it takes to hold onto women like her.

"Come on princess, ditch the zero."

Logan rolled her eyes and removed her coat. She spun on her heel and faced Adam. He half posed in front of her and reached for her arm. She knocked it back and slammed him with a killer right hook sending his feet over his head.

"Touch me and I'll break the limb that does."

Jeff slid up to her and they glared down at the fallen blonde. Jeff took her hand and led her away. John, Dave, Phil, Matt, Greg, and at least half of the members of Venom, still hadn't recovered from laughter. They were all still in tears when they followed Jeff and Logan into the backstage of the arena.

Adam sat on the ground recollecting himself. Paul, aka Triple H, arrived in the back lot. He spied the dazed younger man. He frowned curiously.

"What you doing down there Copeland?" has asked, amused by the sight of the welt starting to form under the wrestler's left eye.

"Nothing, nothing" Adam replied standing up and dusting himself off.

At that point a WWE roadie wandered past.

"He got punched by that girl from Venom." The roadie revealed as he passed Paul.

Paul couldn't help but laugh. She had to be what, barely 130 pounds, and she put Adam down? Paul's thoughts caused him to roar in laughter as he entered to the loading dock. This is one he had to tell Steph he thought to himself as he headed to his dressing room, pulling out his phone on the way.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff was very aware that people were staring and paying attention as he walked through the corridors of the arena with Logan on his arm. He let her go so she could join the others in the newly designated 'band room'. Jeff went to find the locker room. Once there he found Matt, Greg, Phil and Kofi already inside.

"Greetings lover boy" Matt teased.

"Oh god shut up Matt."

"In all seriousness, it's good to see you smiling."

Jeff gave his brother a hug. It meant a lot when Matt was supportive of something Jeff cared about. This time it was about a girl. One hell of a girl. He wondered on and off how he could be so lucky, and how on earth the world saw fit to land him heavy metal's reigning princess. There was no doubt that when it came to metal and the stage she held her own as well as any of the boys.

Jeff received a text from Logan. As he read it he went rather red. It was just a bit too cheeky. Matt saw his brother's color and expression. He tried to grab the phone from Jeff who pulled it back and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Dude your actually blushing."

Jeff just nodded. There wasn't much he could say about the message, much less say about it to this lot.

"Matt I think Jeff just got naughty message and best we shut up lest the sender kick our asses." Greg said then added. "Like the ass whooping Adam got."

The quintet were almost in tears again remembering seeing Adam go backwards like that. They continued joking and carrying on while slowly gearing up. Jeff changed into his usual black. He was acutely aware that before he was due to perform the swanton maneuver that he would be pulling his tank off exposing the tattoo to everyone. At that moment Paul poked his head in.

"Hey guys thought I'd give ya's a heads up. Greg, Kofi, you won't be coming to Jeff's aid tonight. Steph and Vince have got someone else in mind." And then he left.

They all looked at each other. It was another Jeff v Matt night. One of the WWE's more controversial lines at the moment. Jeff and Matt were supposed to be going at it in the ring. At one point 'edge' and 'chavo' were supposed to come down in an attempt to interfere. Greg and Kofi were supposed to come down after them and keep them at bay. They wondered who else they could change it to.

They split up to finalize getting ready. Jeff pulled his phone out again and flicked through to the message he received from her. It was a little photo slide show revealing hints of her body. One had her collar and the curve of her breast below it. Another of her hip with the edge of the leggings pulled down a bit to just start to show where her body leaned into the start of her groin. It continued like that. The added text said 'flesh on flesh skin on skin you don't know the trouble you're in'. She was teasing him.

Jeff could only lean his head back on the wall of the locker and think about cold showers.

Venom blazed through their set. They kicked off with Blister Exists again. They added Heretic Anthem in this time. This saw Logan at one point was down the ramp and in the crowd getting them to sing 'if you're 555 then I'm 666.' The 666 part they would yell extra loud. Logan would shove her mic into various groups of faces letting them sing the line. If anything Venom's energy was making them crowd favorites. In a bold move Venom played a somewhat ballad of theirs called Snuff, citing it was a metaphor for loss. Th house lights came down a solitary lights on the band , and on Logan who was on her knees in the the ring belting out the words and setting a haunting scene. The arena lit up with lighters. They finished off with (Sic) and Duality. The front seating sections had pretty much turned into a sub par mosh in the almost twenty five minutes they were out there.

WWE superstars in the mens locker had been watching via a large flatscreen monitor in the far corner. Jeff was sitting near it watching his girl the Venom boys lay siege to Houston. They cheered and clapped when she was practically in the crowd, involving them and running around the ring. During the ballad Paul had come in saying half the divas were nearly in tears. A few aw's were heard. Venom rocked it out for the remainder and left the stage. A few superstars clapped and discussed the music. Jeff kept an ear out. Those that liked things loud and heavy appreciated what had been played. Though the softer song was a big surprise.

"That's a talented girl you got there" Paul said to Jeff, shaking his hand.

"Thanks. She's pretty special."

"Listen, in like two weeks there's a few days off again right," Paul started and Jeff nodded. "Steph and I are throwing a casual barbeque that sort of thing, so, you and Logan, Matt, the rest of Venom I guess, can come on up to our place and join the party. Up for it?"

Jeff was surprised by the invite. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that'd be cool Paul. I'll let em all know."

Paul shook Jeff's hand again and wandered off to get ready. He had another face off with Randy again. Stage manager entered at that moment.

"Jeff, Matt, you two are up next."

Jeff had this feeling tonight was going to get really interesting. He pondered the match changes as he headed for the stage while pulling his trademark armbands on.

The match had been wearing on for over twenty minutes now. Matt and Jeff had been playing at beating each other senseless. Matt was pretending to have Jeff in a headlock to make him pass out. Jeff beckoned for the crowd to chant. They began to call out for Jeff, thousands of voices all at once. Jeff delivered fake blows to the stomach of Matt with his elbow and managed to kick him off. They stood facing each other, glaring. Sometimes it as hard to keep the act on and not laugh at each other. Jeff pretended to be surprised when "Edge" and "Chavo" came down to ring side. Matt put on his best evil smile and dove for the 'distracted' Jeff while the Referee Mike was trying to shoo 'Edge' and 'Chavo' away. With the ref's back turned, Matt had gotten a chair and was pretending to smash it into his brother's spine. Jeff did not see the newest member to the fray at first.

Logan stormed down the ramp, armed with Cj's baseball bat that he used on his percussion drum kit. 'Chavo' caught sight of her first as he was told to. He had to try and tell 'Edge' she was there. 'Edge' had to act as though he was ignoring 'Chavo' to keep the ref's attention. She took a batter's stance and wound up the bat. 'Chavo' had pretended to try and talk her down, then he had to behave dumbly and try and grab her. Logan did as she had been asked by Stephanie. She kicked 'Chavo' in the mid section and brought the bat up under him and appeared to have connected with his chin sending him backwards and onto the floor. She turned her attention onto 'Edge'. She drove the end of the bat into the back of 'Edge's skull and brought the bat round to collect him in the abdomen. Matt was supposed feign surprised, but in fact he really was. Jeff spied the fray out the corner of his eye. What the hell? They got Logan out here to do it? He had to hide his amusement at her wielding a bat at Adam.

'Edge crawled backward along the floor to the ramp as she swung the bat around and around ready to take a hit at him again. He got on his feet and legged it out of there. She turned her attention back to the ring and pointed the bat at Matt's direction and mouthed 'your next' for the camera.

J.R and Jerry were losing it. The crowd was losing it. They were all yelling Logan's name and J/R could be heard exclaiming and wondering why Logan Venom came down here to help Jeff. Jeff distracted the ref as he was supposed to do while feigning injury. Logan slid into the ring pretending to kick Matt in the groin and then slamming the back of his head with the bat. She quickly slid out of the side of the ring and wandered around to the ramp again. Jeff took the opportunity as scripted to lay his brother out properly and head for a turnbuckle. He climbed it and called for the crowd, who erupted into roars.

"Jeff Hardy takes the turnbuckle again ladies and gentlemen. Hardy wants to fly." J.R commented.

"Yeah thanks to a little help from the mysterious Logan Venom."

"Yeah Jerry we are all wondering about her involvement."

Jeff yanked his black tank off and called for the crowd again.

"Looks like flying Hardy got some new ink. To go with rest of course." Jerry commented.

Jeff balanced on top of the turnbuckle and somersaulted forward landing on his brother who was still feigning unconsciousness. Jeff just laid across his brother's shoulders feigning exhaustion, all the while acutely aware Logan was still over by the ramp.

"Jeff pins his older brother. The younger hardy victorious this day."

Jeff stumbled to his feet and went to the ropes facing the ramp. He leaned on the top rope with his arms eyeing down Logan Venom. She grinned wicked and waved her fingers at him. She turned, balancing the bat across her shoulders and sauntered and slinked her way back up the ramp. She stopped and turned back to see Jeff still leaning on the ropes. Up until now he still had a script. He was supposed to walk off with Kofi and Greg, but they got cut out for this apparently. He was amused and surprised. Improv time, he decided. He let the camera catch him smiling and looking at her the way he did. He shook his head in amusement. He could vaguely here J.R and Jerry calling out speculations on Logan's actions and his current reaction. Ref's in the meantime pretended to help the injured Matt away.

He watched her poised on the stage with the bat. She stretched her arm out and with one finger beckoned him to follow. He looked around at the crowd and held his hands out yelling should he or shouldn't her. The crowd was going mental and cheering follow her. He slid down under the bottom rope and walked up toward her. He stood no more than a few centimeters from her, almost nose to nose. She smiled cheekily and hooked a finger through his hardy boys chain and turned dragging him along after her.

Backstage Logan was greeted by the rest of Venom. She started jumping up and down with them.

"That was the most fun." she exclaimed.

Jeff stood with his arms crossed smirking. She ran over to him and flung her arms about his neck.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Me having fun."

"I noticed." he slid his arms around her waist and kissed her. A few aw's and a few ew's later matt joined them.

"Ok you two stop it, you're making me sick."

Jeff laughed at his brother. Matt questioned Logan about what went on out there. She was about to explain when they were interrupted by Paul.

"Sorry guys, after what I heard happened outside, I called Stephanie. She and I thought it'd be fun to torture Adam with Logan's defense of Jeff. Although the other reason Steph put Logan in, was because she heard you two had hooked it up and thought it better to involve Logan here and now before any tabloids got wind of it."

Jeff could see Steph's reasoning there. He had to admit, Steph and Paul could be geniuses sometimes. He did like seeing Adam crawl away from her. And Logan made it look very convincing that she wanted to beat the snot out of him. Jeff, Matt and Paul watched Jade and Ben impersonate their sister's performance out there.

"Jeff we need you for a short interview." Called a stagehand. Yay more improv, thought Jeff.

Jeff told her he'd be back and wandered off to the backstage set up. Eve, one of the up and coming Divas stood there ready with a mic.

"And now with have with us Jeff Hardy, fresh from his victory over his brother Matt."

Jeff welcomed Eve and waved to the camera.

"Jeff, how are you feeling after the match?"

"I'm not proud of having to do what I did to Matt. I just hope he starts to see the error of his current way."

"It seems this feud isn't over yet."

"My brother is stubborn."

"Now what are your thoughts on the interference by Edge, Chavo and then strangely enough, one of the musicians Logan Venom."

Jeff half smiled and pushed his hair back. The camera was following his moments and trailed his tattoo.

"Edge and Chavo, they had no business out there, and I guess they learnt that by the way of a steel bat."

"And what of Logan Venom?"

"Talented musician, good looking girl, what's not to like." he smiled "I am grateful of her assistance."

"The rumor is you two are closer than that."

Moment of truth time.

"I don't think it should matter to anyone who I date," he paused, "but yeah, she and I are close."

Eve wrapped it up and cameras went off. Jeff waved bye to Eve and wandered off. He found his girl and her boys in the 'band room'. He came in behind her and slid his hands around her middle.

"So how much trouble am I in?"

"All kinds."


	13. Chapter 13

*** I do not own WWE, or the Slipknot songs in the previous chapter. Again thats just how I imagine her to sing and how the band would sound. I do however own Venom. Thankyou to my readers and it up and so will I. Last scene is a little hot, so warning to the younger readers.***

There was an all night pizza diner around the corner and most were hungry. Poor diner didn't know what hit it. In one booth you had Jeff, Logan, Matt, Jade, Ben and Daryl. The next booth had Phil, Greg, Morgan Lajon, Jackson and Cj. James and Paul sat with Staind. It pretty much continued on like that. Half the roster was in there. Currently Jeff and Logan's group were trading embarrassing and/or humorous stories of things they'd gotten up to. Matt had just finished telling them about electrocuting each other at Shannon's place with those electric muscle things.

Logan your turn."

"Fuck." she stated searching her brain. Then one dawned on her.

"Ok I got one." If i'm gonna embarrass myself I may as well do it properly, she thought. "Ok so back in Sydney, just behind Central Station there's a street called Faveaux Street. On the corner one block up there's this little pub and for the fucking life of me I can't remember it's name."

Jade, Ben and Daryl had twigged what story she was telling. Jackson and Cj had overheard and were leaning over listening in with their group. The Venom boys were already laughing at the memory leaving some very confused wrestlers.

"Anyway," she continued, "we'd just finished playing a gig one chilly September night about three years ago. By about four in the morning when they closed we were all very drunk and very silly and had taken it upon ourselves to start impersonating things. We'd only just managed to control our actions long enough to pack our gear. Jade was chasing Ben with a sweaty towel squealing in some high pitched rendition of GIR. Someone started up Beavis and Butthead. I seriously have no idea why I did this. I dropped my pants revealing my classy bonds knickers and pulled my shirt up around my head with my face still in the hole. Mind you I'm wearing my fishnet bra and my nipple shields are on display. So off I go running, or waddling, around the car with my pants around my ankles yelling 'I m cornholio' and 'are you threatening me?''

Logan covered her face and shook her head. She couldn't believe she just told them that. Venom were in tears by now. With most of Group one and two splitting sides. Jeff amidst laughter kissed her head. Then paused and frowned,

"Wait, you have nipple shields?"

Logan laughed at his random question and nodded. Jeff flicked his eyebrows up.

"You have fishnet underwear?"

She smiled cheekily and nodded.

"Cool." Logan winked at him.

Jeff tried not to let on that he thought that was hot. Matt nudged him.

"You still haven't?"

"Oh shut up Matt."

Heaven knew he wanted her alone. He couldn't get the pictures out of his head. It was a little too much really. There were more stories. One of Daryl and Cj streaking through some mall on what they called the south coast. Apparently they left their clothes with the three musketeers, who decided to hide around the corner from where they were supposed to wait for them. Leaving Daryl and Cj high and dry in only their boots for about three of the longest minutes of their life.

Peels of laughter all round. Logan noticed Adam pointing in their direction, and the tart on his arm in red started laughing. It happened a number of times and was starting to piss Logan off. Jeff noticed her annoyance.

"Ignore him darling."

"Sorry nope." She stood up and climbed over Jeff.

Jeff frowned. What was she up to now? Jade and Ben queried. Jeff explained what was happening and shrugged. He had no idea what she was up to. She was at the counter at the moment ordering desserts. Daryl twigged what she might do. He whispered to Jade and Ben.

"Oh no" they said in unison.

Jeff and Matt shared a glance and then looked back at the Venom boys. Daryl stopped smirking for one second gestured to Jeff to listen up.

"You might wanna stop her."

"What's she up to?" Jeff asked curiously

Daryl started laughing, he was about to tell Jeff what, when raised voices were heard. Logan was standing in front of Adam and his date. She had a tray of custard cream tarts in her hands. Jeff and Matt shared a look and realized what was happening.

"You gonna help me here?" Jeff smirked and asked the Venom boys as he stood up. They shook their heads and started laughing.

"She's your problem now mate" they giggled.

"Gee thanks."

Matt slid next to Jade and Ben to get a better view. Jeff heard Adam's voice saying 'you wouldn't dare'. He turned just in time to see Logan armed with one custard tart in each hand. Jeff tried to move quickly. But too slow.

"Oh I would definitely dare asshole."

Logan slapped the pair right in face with the two tarts she had held. Custard and cream splattered everywhere. Jeff wandered up to her. The diner, filled with various superstars and the threes bands in their entirety, erupted into roars and tears of laughter. Jeff had to marvel at her handy work. This was the kind of comedy one only sees on tv or from a WWE script. She was grinning and her hands were covered in cream.

"Now who looks like an ass." She said and turned on her heel and wandered back to her table bowing to the glorious applause she was receiving.

"Your little girlfriend is going to pay Hardy. I will see to it personally"

Well that did it. The mood went serious as Jeff grabbed the sticky Adam and held him by the collar to the nearest wall.

"You dare threaten My Girl?" Jeff growled focusing heavily on the words 'my girl'.

"Um...er..."

"That's what I thought coward." Jeff leaned into Adam's ear. "You so much as cause a ripple of trouble for Logan, I, will personally rip your head off Copeland." Jeff threatened seriously. He let go of Adam, who disappeared quickly. Jeff rejoined the group. Logan gave him a serious look

"What was that about?"

"He threatened to get back at you. I made sure he understood that was ever going to happen."

"Oh my knight in shining armor." Logan cooed and nudged him. He put his arms about her shoulders and examined her. Custard and cream had stuck to various places. He licked some off her hand. She tried wiping the rubber down, but it wasn't as wipe and wear as the pvc.

"You're a mess."

"I know, but it was fun."

Logan felt a mess. Time to retire, she thought. She looked at Jeff, blue strands hanging down in his green eyes. He was smiling at something Matt was saying. He was a rugged handsome with a boyish smile. She so liked that. She stood up putting her trench on. She leaned down to Jeff's ear.

"I'm going to my room. You coming or staying?"

He looked her in the eyes. He said bye to Matt and started to follow her.

"Going places bro?" Matt queried.

"Wherever she goes." Jeff replied.

They took a cab to the hotel. Once inside she cleaned up and slipped her sheer attire from the previous night on. Jeff had taken her in his arms and had they were being rather passionate now they were alone. He sensed a hesitation in her and pulled back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you know I'm going to have issues don't you?"

Jeff nodded. He had thought about some of the stories she had told him. He knew some things may be a struggle. He didn't want to push her.

"Look I understand. Ok I do. And I want you trust me completely before anything else happens."

"You're making it hard to resist." she whispered. He kissed her hands and held them to him.

"Listen I'm gonna go to my room for now, get cleaned up myself and what not. If you need me, for anything at all, call me, and I'll be back here in a heartbeat."

Jeff kissed her goodnight and left her to her thoughts. She seemed to need that. Back in his room, he showered and changed to sweats and lounged about. Unfortunately he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her kiss, how she felt back there. It was going to consume him. But he understood. The things that had happened to her, weren't normal and it was going to affect her somehow. He knew that right away. No, he didn't want to push her or disappoint her. He didn't want to be a typical guy. But he didn't want another long term relationship going nowhere. But he wouldn't give up. This had just started.

He'd been lost in his thoughts and writing in a notebook randomly for about an hour. Lately a lot of what he wrote or sketched out was to do with her. Was this how the legend, their term for Dad, felt about Mom when they met? He had to wonder. He was at an age now when he wondered when the great love of his life might show. Was she it?

A hurried knock door. He frowned wondering who it could be at this hour. He got up and peered through the hole. It was Logan. He opened the door and just stared.

"The minute you left I regretted it." She said quietly. He pulled her inside. She looked a little anxious.

"Talk to me."

"I get so far with people and then I shut down or I run. I don't mean to but I do. And then I'm left with the one thing I hate. Regret."

She let him lead her to the couch and sat down with an arm around her. She leaned against him, the smooth silk of the kimono she now wore felt cool against him.

"Your the first person I've felt anything for in over a year maybe more." he said finally. "I was in a relationship for years, and it went nowhere."

Logan studied him carefully.

"I'm gonna tell you a story. It's kinda metaphorical. Ok so there was this boy in a faraway land. Every night he saw the elven queen and her entourage pass by as the sun went down and re-enter the elven realm. He only watched because one of her handmaidens was a beautiful human girl called Maudeline. One sunset before the elven queen rode past, he was pulled off the road by none other than Maudeline. She had noticed him too. She told him that she was under an elven spell, unable to escape unless true love held her tight and and no matter what the spell inflicted, they would hold on tight. Only that would break the spell and then she'd be free to stay. He told her he'd be there tomorrow night. She warned him, no matter what he can't let go once he pulls her away.

"The next night, the elven queen rode past. Maudeline was on her horse at the very end of the line. The boy, called Tansin, dived out of the bushes and pulled Maudeline down from the horse and clutched her as hard as he could. Suddenly her smooth skin turned into scales and coils. She had become a snake and constricted around him until he thought he had no breath. Then the scales turned to coarse fur and claws. She became a bear and clawed and fought him, and still he held on. The fur melted away and became fin and scale and electrifying. She had become an electric eel and slithered and shocked volts through him. Then she became a burning red hot steel rod her face carved into the surface. He closed his eyes and pressed tighter and could of sworn his skin was burning and blistering away. The heat faded and he waited for the next one. It never came. He opened his eyes and there was Maudeline at his feet in her robes exhausted."

Jeff smiled as she told the story. He knew what she meant. She was like Maudeline, and if Jeff had the strength, he would have to be like the boy Tansin.

"I need you to fight me, my crap. I need to be pushed."

She stood up and made Jeff stand too. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He held her close and kissed her back. As he did she removed the kimono and was wearing nothing more than the cotton boy shorts. She pressed closer to him and he could feel all of her against him, even the cold touch of her nipple shields. Without saying a word he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeff woke slowly. He reached out to his left and came up empty handed. He bolted up and looked around. For a split second in his half awake stupor, he panicked that she'd taken off. Then he heard a guitar being played. And he could smell something that made his stomach bark at him. He swung his legs over the side and searched the floor for his pants. He found them unceremoniously crumpled on the floor at the end of the bed. His thoughts wandered to several hours before. He couldn't help but smile. She was really his in every way now. He composed himself and exited the room shaking out his hair from the now distressed ponytail.

He found her sitting on the lounge room floor. One of Ben's guitars was in her lap and plugged into a small mobile amp. She had a laptop up on the coffee table which had been pushed back a bit from it's original position. He leaned against the wall for awhile just watching her. He noticed little things like how the pencil she held to draft whatever it was she was writing always went behind her right ear. Or how she closed her eyes whenever she tried out a piece of music or sang new lines. He had to wonder how the hell she had a voice with such range. Women didn't, or couldn't, usually sing the way she did. She turned suddenly and saw him standing there watching her.

"How long you been there?"

"Just a few minutes."

He moved toward her, unsure what her reaction to him would be this morning. Jeff had come to notice her emotions were varied and just as intense as the rest of her. He knelt down by her and she leaned into to him and slid her arms around his shoulders and neck while she buried her face into his collar. He put his arms around her shoulders and crushed her to him as he sat down properly. He could feel her light kisses on his throat. Guess that answered that then.

"Hey there Jupiter." he called her.

She smiled up at him.

"I think that's my new name for you." he said finally, remembering the conversation in the elevator that first night. She grinned and landed him with a passionate kiss. He cradled her torso in his arms as the kissing drew on. She pulled him to the floor atop of her. They didn't get very far.

The hotel room door just opened up, and going from the voices he didn't have to guess but looked up anyway. Matt, Greg, Jade and Ben were in his doorway looking like they'd been smacked in the face with a wet trout.

"Are we interrupting?" Matt said amused at the position he just caught his brother in.

"Score!" Jade and Ben whooped behind him.

Logan swore and covered her face and shook her head. Jeff could only laugh and dropped his head against her. Good thing she had changed into black tights and tank when she went to get the gear. She silently thanked and cursed that Jeff had pants on. Jeff stood up finally and pulled her up as well.

"Well what do you cretins want?" she asked wryly whilst playfully kicking her brothers into the room by the seat of their pants and closing the door. She caught Matt and Greg teasing Jeff out of the corner of her eye. She pretended not to notice.

"Well we" Jade motioned to himself and Ben, "had to come kidnap you for awhile to do band stuff, scheduling, and a phone meeting in an hour with Ross Robinson." Jade explained referring to their manager/producer from Roadrunner.

"Boring." She said rolling her eyes but let herself be dragged along.

"Oi Jupiter," Jeff called out. She turned. "Don't be too long." He said with a wink.

Logan bolted back to him, shoved him up against the breakfast bench and landed him with a kiss he couldn't forget in a hurry, then simply dashed out after her brothers closing the door. Jeff exhaled hard and mouthed wow. Matt looked at his brother dumbfounded.

"What was that?"

"Her idea of see you later I guess." Jeff replied with a satisfied smile. He sat on a stool and leaned his back against the bench folding his arms behind his head. He was trying very hard to hide the self satisfaction and happy demeanor. To no avail, they picked up on it. Greg spied him closely.

"Jeff and Logan did the nasty dance!" he exclaimed. Matt chortled and guy punched his brother's shoulder.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Jeff murmured and face palmed.

Then came the twenty questions. All of which Jeff burned down. He was not going to dissect the event with these two.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell boys." Jeff stated firmly.

"Wow you have got it bad." Matt proclaimed.

"Yeah I think I do." Jeff didn't deny it. She wasn't a hold back type of person, and neither was he going to be. He didn't care who knew.

"At least tell us if it was worth the wait"

Jeff shook his head in disbelief. They called five measly days waiting? These two needed to get laid or get girlfriends. So then they'd have something to do other then dissect Jeff's love life. Jeff started to usher them out so he could get organized and dressed. He was about to shut the door on them.

"So was it hot?"

Jeff decided to tease them.

"Which time?" he asked them rhetorically and cheekily. They stood mouths agape as he chuckles and shut the door.

Meanwhile down the hall, Venom had been organizing song rotations for the next crop of WWE shows as well as organize two set lists for two headlining shows in between. They had over sixty songs. They had recorded one ep and independent album and one signed album. They were due to go into record after the summer festival circuit was over with.

"Oh can we do No Life? We haven't done that one in awhile?" Ben half whined.

"Yeah that's not a bad one." James agreed writing it down.

Logan's phone began buzzing. She answered and it was Ross. She set it up on speaker and placed the phone on the desk. Logan only half listened as he asked how this tour was going, a lot had been booked and planned for the months to come. She half listened as he prattled on about Sonisphere, Ruisrock, Novarock, Wacken, Reading, Leeds, Download, Trashfest and a bunch of others including the Mayhem Tour for the states.

They were going to be busy little Venom kids. Logan didn't mind. This was part of her. This is what she did. She wrote, recorded and toured. That was her as a musician in a nutshell. She did wonder about what Jeff thought or felt. She hoped that because he was on the road a lot, even if it as mostly in the states, that he understood her path in life. Previous partners did not and it caused problems.

Would he understand better than they and would it work out this time? She was tired of being dumped because she was a touring artist. Not all musicians wanted a shag in every port. She just wanted someone who loved her when she was with them and missed her when she was away. Just one person. She prayed to whichever deity that one person was Jeff. She had fallen hard for him, and she hoped it was mutual.

Ross said his goodbyes and Logan waited by the laptop to receive the updated tourin schedule for at least the next six months. She saved the attached PDF file to her documents folder and turned back to the set list negotiations.

"Don't forget we gotta start picking what goes on album three and writing more material to go with what we got already. So that we have a good pool to choose from." Logan brought up the album topic.

"I want to make this our heaviest yet. I want this album to be the one where they out there really sit up and take notice of what we say. I want an assault on their ears and their minds."

The boys couldn't argue. She said what they'd all been thinking. This had to be the sit up and take notice album.

A knock at the door and then it opened. Jeff appeared. Venom waved him in and he came in and sat by Logan. He read the schedule over her shoulder.

"Ouch that looks heavy."

"That's the next six months."

"No rest for the wicked Jupiter?"

"Not any time soon at least."

"Yeah, we haven't even done Wrestlemania yet, and they're already planning and scheming fights for the summer shows. And for some reason that's when they pull out all the crazy shit." Jeff lamented jokingly.

A few snickers and grins.

"Ladders, Tables and Chairs oh my?" Logan sung questioningly. Jeff laughed and kissed her head as she wedged herself between his knees from her spot on the floor.

"Exactly."

They kept discussing plans as Jeff listened on. He even went through their entire audio library on Logan's laptop giving them his thoughts on some songs. Asking what was behind this one or that one. It was almost noon when Matt, Greg and Phil came by.

"Bro you flying out with us or making other tracks?" Matt asked.

"He's gonna hang with me if you don't mind." Logan chipped in. she looked at Jeff for approval. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I'm gonna cruise down to Florida on Venom one."

Matt said cool and waved. He even came over and gave Logan after saying bye to Jeff.

"Take care of our boy." Matt whispered in her ear and pecked her cheek.

"I will." She promised.

They left leaving the Venom crew and Jeff alone again. The buses weren't leaving until two o'clock so they had at least lunchtime to kill before hitting the road.


	15. Chapter 15

Jackson made a mental note to buy a water pistol at the next stop. He was gonna use it on Logan and Jeff, who were pretty much one entity most of the time. Either snogging like a pair of teens in a movie theater and/or just general cute sappy shite. It was driving him insane. Jade and Ben were using it as ammunition against their sister. They had received a few sharp blows to the head by this stage. The only that didn't seem to mind the mush was Morgan. But then again Morgan was an in love and married man. He and Rayna seemed to have been together forever. Jackson shook his head. Jackson was a not enticed by the idea of one person, he liked finding other cute gay things and doing nasty things with him. He was amused by his thoughts.

Logan had managed to peel herself away from Jeff momentarily and was making something in the buses kitchen area. Morgan watched Jeff, who was watching her still. He remembered how it was when he first hooked up with Rayna. He saw his own actions being replicated by the younger Jeff Hardy.

"You really do look like a man in love." Morgan stated.

Jeff smiled. He was in love. And he wanted to tell her. But when or how? He wasn't sure if it was going to be an issue for her, to tell her such things so soon.

"I am man, I am."

"Good for you Jeff, really."

Jeff tied back his red and purple hair. Morgan marveled at how often the younger man changed his hair color. He must've done that this morning. It was different yesterday. Logan was back in position next to Jeff. She was typing away on the keyboard of her laptop. She opened up an email and swore. Jeff frowned at her outburst, until he saw why. She spun the laptop to face him. She had accessed her personal messages from the venom site. There were three email from recipient RatedR. She rolled her eyes and showed Jeff the messages. One after another in large black letters; Bitch, Slut, Gold digger. Logan punched the table and stomped up and down the bus.

Jeff read them over and over. Jeff thoughts and protective nature toward Logan came into play. He wanted Adam bleeding.

"He's a fuckin' dead man." Jeff stated through gritted teeth.

Jade, Ben, Jackson and Morgan read through them. Their faces expressing clear distaste and the need to break something.

"He's only acting like a spoilt kid cause you turned him down like twice." Ben stated.

"And kicked his ass, not once, but three times, humiliating him publicly." Jade added.

"No, you don't say boy wonder" she retorted sarcastically.

Jackson sniggered. She had a way with words when she was pissed off. Unfortunately her temper was so that any one wrong word from anyone and she became Hell in seven inch boots. Jeff was on his phone relaying events to Matt and anyone else who felt liking pounding Adam lately. It also helped people liked Logan a lot more than they ever liked Adam. Jeff wanted Matt to find out the when and where of Adam's movements by the time they rolled into Miami, Florida.

When they did arrive in Miami, Jeff was livid by that stage. He was first off the bus and on the phone again to Matt, who appeared at the hotel some few minutes later. Logan was seething less by now, and was more concerned about what Jeff and Matt were getting up to. She found them in the room she and Jeff shared. Arrangements had been changed to put them together now she did note happily.

"You stay here I don't want you near him." Jeff said.

"I'm a big girl and can kick ass all by myself."

Jeff grabbed her by the shoulders. He felt so protective of her. He wanted no one to even so much as split a hair on her.

"Please Jupiter, this is between us boys." he was trying to keep her out of it. It didn't fly, but her already wound temper did.

"Like fucking hell it's just between you boys! I'm not some defenseless girl's blouse! I may not wrestle crocs back home like some stereotyped outback butch but I don't stand around clutching my skirts waiting for a man to defend me either!" she yelled a full volume.

She threw her jacket on and before he could say anything else she stormed out of the hotel room slamming the door with enough force to make the windows rattle a little and make the gathered wrestlers jump a little. Only the Venom boys weren't staring at the door or looking completely deflated and taken back. They had on numerous occasions seen and felt the wrath of Logan Venom. And that little spectacle wasn't even half of it, Daryl explained to the group.

Jeff was sitting down exhaling hard. Not exactly what he had planned. He just didn't want her anywhere near him. He wanted to face Adam and deal with him, and if an altercation broke out, then she'd be free of culpability as well. Matt came over and patted Jeff's shoulder.

"You ok bro?"

Jeff nodded mutely. He was going to have to go find her and hopefully not set her trigger off again. Although he understood she was just upset and wound, and yeah, it concerned her, so he shouldn't have tried to shut her out. She wasn't like other girls. Not at all. And he was seeing that. It wasn't a bad thing. It was just outrageously different for him as she was very independent and very high spirited.

"She's got spunk I'll give her that" Matt mused after a moment.

"Shut up Matt."

"I mean she practically made a mute out of you." Matt continued.

"Bro shut up."

"I wonder what a girl like that would do if you tried to marry her?" he mused some more.

"Fuckin' shut up Matt."

Matt chortled. He was just winding Jeff up. Jeff sighed and got to his feet. Time to go find her. This was the only bit about a new relationship that side blinded him. The whole learning what not to do to piss a woman off. So in Logan's case, must not downplay her gender or her independence, check; he noted mentally heading to the elevator. He ignored the smirks and good lucks hollered out after him.

She sat in the bar, feeling a little guilty for losing her top like that. She was not used to someone being that protective. The boys always just let her go head first into things and had the understanding that she was a tough broad and would call them if she needed them. She wasn't used to someone already there at the bottom ready to catch her and keep her safe. It was weird, but now that she'd calmed down after three shots of tequila, she saw the sweet nature she loved about Jeff.

And she did love him.

She didn't have words for how she loved him, for just how hard she fell for him. She was his the minute he held her gaze that afternoon a week ago. She couldn't forget how he looked at her. And she didn't dare dream he wanted to be with her at first. It felt like a bizarre dream she had to pinch herself.

But for now, she needed to learn to suck it up and apologize for her behavior. Her temper was an ugly side of her she felt. It served her purpose musically as an artist, but as a person and in relations to others, it could get ugly. Not something she wanted to display so soon in this fresh pairing. She felt his hands on her shoulders. He was gentle and warm. She turned to him. He looked a little cautious. She bit her lip and looked at the floor sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I took your head off up there." She said finally.

"Oh my Jupiter," and he put his arms around her shoulders and held her close.

"I'm not very good relying on someone. I'm afraid that if I start to rely on a person too much and get used to that, what happens when one day you might not be there to lean on or to catch me?" She half stated and half asked.

Jeff tipped her face up to him and held it there so he could gaze at her eyes. He stared into her dark eyes for a while. To her, his emerald greens were hypnotic. They made her feel like she would agree to anything.

"I will always be there for you Jupiter." He stated firmly using his pet name for her. "I'm yours yeah. And no one deserves love more than you. Whether you want it or not, I am gonna always be there to lean on or to catch you. I am a protective person by nature. I just wanted to keep him away from you."

She nodded like she understood. She gripped onto him tightly and buried her face into his collar. He held her close and stroked her deflated mohawk. He brushed strands off her face and kissed her head lightly over and over.

"So where were you when I fell for you?"

"Falling down right with you."


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff and Logan returned upstairs. She endured various comments about not letting her near anything sharp. She told them to shut it and they did. She supposed that was one good thing about having a temper. No one fucked with you afterwards.

Later on that afternoon they were at the arena getting set up. According to venom, it was prank day and no one was safe. They had already set off fireworks under their bus driver who was suntanning in a deck chair on the roof. Jeff had to marvel at her abilities in those shoes. With a little help she had scooted up onto the bus roof quicker than lightning. She ran when she lit the fuse and jumped off having Daryl and Jackson catch her.

Backstage was no different. They'd placed a bucket of flour over the mens locker room door. The first poor chap to walk out of there was going to cop it. Jeff had sent text to Matt, told him to warn close friends or anyone who didn't deserve it to watch out. Matt promised he had a good idea on what to do. Matt sent a message not three seconds later saying to watch the door. They watched and heard Adam's voice yelling and Matt goading him into leaving the room. He did. Logan and Jeff and the rest of Venom along with anyone else within visual range watched helplessly through tears of laughter as Adam threw the door open. The bucket came down on his head with the white powder going everywhere. Logan couldn't stand it. She was on her knees and crying from the sight. Adam swore and stormed off.

Logan at one point was in a corridor alone. She was collecting thoughts and getting her focus for the show without the noise of the others. Foolish of her to have gone off alone. She was tackled from the left and felt herself pinned to the wall with her arms behind her. She opened her eyes knowing full well who it was.

"See, I always get what I want" Adam growled leaning close. She grimaced as he leaned in. Her skin crawled as he pawed her. Her phone was still in her hand and she felt for the number one. Jeff was set to speed dial by holding down number one.

Jeff answered his phone seeing Logan's number. He said hello three times but nothing He almost hung up until he heard Adam's voice saying things one does not say to another man's woman. Jeff was livid and held the phone for Matt to listen. Matt could hear Logan swearing and struggling. Adam wouldn't dare go that far would he? Jeff listened in urgency waiting for something, anything, that would tell him where they were.

"So you thought you could just accost me in some corridor near the parking lot did you?

There was only three of those. Jeff split everyone up. Adam had better pray that Jeff didn't get to him first. Jeff got his wish though. He could hear their voices. He wondered for a split second why she hadn't fought back until he saw. Adam had her hands crushed behind her own back and against the wall. He used his weight to keep both her legs down so she couldn't twist and use them. Jeff seethed and saw nothing but red. He tore down the corridor and dived shoulder first into Adam's side. The action knocked Logan free and sent her off to the side. Jeff had Adam on the floor under him and began pounding, calling him every name under the sun. He busted Adam's nose open and connected a hard right hook into the side of Adam's jaw.

Logan didn't stop him. She enjoyed seeing Adam in pain after assaulting her like that. Matt was seconds behind and seeing the damage Jeff had done already he pulled his brother off. Adam reeled on the floor in pain. It took Matt, Greg, Kofi, Phil, Daryl and Jackson to keep Jeff held back. Matt couldn't remember the last time he saw Jeff this riled up. Paul had called security and had Adam dragged away to be cleaned up and then arrested. He put an arm around Logan's ahoulders.

"You alright kid?" he asked her.

She nodded mutely. There wasn't much she could say really. Adam had finally gone to far. He had assaulted her and if Jeff hadn't gotten there in time or if she hadn't had her phone in the first place. She dreaded the following thoughts. Paul asked her if she was still ok to go on, relaying info to Stephanie who was now on her way from the hotel. Logan nodded. She'd do her job. Jeff had been pacing about in a corner, kept there by Matt and Greg until he calmed down. She knew she could do that. She slipped past Paul and the rest of Venom. She pushed Matt out of the way and stood there. She reached her hand out. Jeff took it and pulled her to him. He crushed her to him and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry Jupiter for leaving you alone." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"Nonsense. No one thought he'd go this far."

"I'm not gonna do the match tonight." he stated after a moment. "I'm afraid I might hurt someone at the moment."

Matt agreed that'd be best. Paul, who was still on the phone with Stephanie, suggested a video message from Jeff to Matt instead of a match. She obviously agreed as her gave Matt the thumbs up. Jeff stood by with Logan and kept his arms around her protectively at all times. This time she didn't fight it.

Stephanie arrived on the scene. She was sympathetic to Logan, explaining her dismay at having to meet for the first time under such a circumstance. She gave her husband a kiss and got onto her cell phone to start hooking up lawyers. Jeff would need to be protected for his actions, and Adam charged for his.

"Are you sure you just don't wanna take off sweetheart?" Stephanie asked again.

Logan was sure.

"I have to play. I cannot not play."

Stephanie nodded. She wasn't a musician or an artist but she understood it was simply something Logan had to do. Stephanie did make her promise to leave with Jeff the minute she was finished. She would trouble the girl for statements and details tomorrow. Brian approached. Apparently Jeff had broken Adam's nose, fractured his jaw and loosened up two teeth as well as cracked three ribs from the tackle.

"All in defense Brian. Make sure you tell that in your statement"

Stephanie made sure the lawyers were on board and that everyone had the same story and saw the same thing. She wasn't going to see Jeff in trouble over that peroxide moron. She would need Daddy to suspend Adam's contract for the time being. It was an illegal offense and therefore voided parts of his contract with the WWE. Stephanie's phone was going off every two minutes. Jeff led Logan away with Venom. It was almost show time.

Logan changed the set. She needed a good vent-a-spleen moment. She wanted to kick off with 'People=shit'. Then she had an old song like 'Surfacing' thrown in. She added one of the newer songs like 'All hope is gone' and rounded off with 'Duality' and '[Sic]'. It was was a head ripping set. Venom got out there with their intro. Logan followed out and they went straight into 'People=shit'. Jeff and Matt watched from backstage. There was a lot of volatile energy about her out there tonight. Her emotional portrayal of the lyrics was a little more real then usual. She was seriously pissed and getting it off her chest through her loud set choice.

Jeff had recorded the video message in the meantime. Matt was due out in the ring in moments after Venom came off. Matt would go out expecting a re-match. Instead he'd get a scathing video from Jeff. Leaving it open to interpretation for the next week. Logan came off stage and wordlessly pressed to Jeff, who kept his arms about her at all times. Jade brought her backpack to her. Greg followed behind with Jeff's gear. They said their goodbyes and Jeff got her in a cab and out the there quick.

At the hotel she still wasn't saying much. She kept rubbing the skin on her arms. She ran a bath and just sat in it with her knees pulled up. Jeff watched her silently. He grabbed the sponge and ran water down her back. She cleaned the make up off and looked at him, sitting on the cold tiles by the tub. With her.

"I can't remember the last time I felt helpless. He was stronger than I expected. I couldn't even get a knee free." she said quietly.

"You're not helpless. And from what I could hear, you were doing your best in your position to stand up to him." Jeff turned her face back to him. "You didn't back down, not for one minute. That's my Jupiter right there."

She smiled and touched his face with a wet hand. Jeff kissed her hand and stood up. He stripped off and slid into the tub behind her and pulled her back to lean on him. He dribbled the warm water across her skin and glided the sponge along her arms. His strong hands massaged her shoulders and neck. Gah, this is too good, Logan thought. Jeff kissed the back of her neck and along her shoulder. He looked over her shoulder so he could see her face. She craned around to see his emerald gaze.

He touched her face and ran his hand over her cheek.

"Jupiter," he started. Screw it, he thought, I'm telling her.

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you. So much." He leaned his head down on her shoulder.

He didn't see her smiling. She turned completely and stretched out so she was laying against him.

"I so love you too."

He smiled and kissed her, pulling her as close she could be. They didn't bother relocating from the tub when the action got hotter.


	17. Chapter 17

The second separation was harder than the first. WWE and bands were continuing on to Chicago. Venom on the other hand, had a show to do in Pensacola, and then another the next night in Orlando. The goodbye was bittersweet. She loved that feeling she got before the last time they were reunited. That anxious overwhelming feeling like her heart was going to burst right out of her chest. But then there was the tight chest feeling that came with seeing him disappear into a car with Matt. Knowing he would not be watching backstage or be in the audience. But she knew she'd catch them up in Chicago in a few days.

That night they tore the roof off the Pensacola Civic Center. The chanting, the sea of people with hands outstretched whenever she or Cj or Paul ended up waist deep in the crowd.

Jeff spent most of the morning preparing his statement at Stephanie, and the police's, request. Matt, Greg, Phil and Kofi all attested to the fact his opening a can of whoop ass on Adam was to defend Logan from the animal Adam had become. Jeff had his right hand strapped up to reduce some of the swelling his knuckles had taken on after smashing it into Adam's skull. He had to admit that it felt good though. At the moment Adam was still in custody, on suspension, and for now out of the way. For now. He knew the cretin would never let this die down.

After a rather sucky goodbye with Logan, he already hated watching her go, or having to leave her. She'd meet them at Chicago. She had to work and that was what she did. Jackson promised video footage. Jeff had yet to see a full Venom show. He had heard all sorts of stories about fans and stage antics, backstage antics. They had done two other shows since joining the WWE on tour, but he had been stupid busy with signings and endorsements.

Jeff's phone went off while they were waiting for their flight to be called. It was from Logan.

'I miss you already.'

Simple and to the point, yet meant so much. He replied telling her exactly what he would've rather have been doing right at that moment. She called him cheeky and that he was in trouble.

'promise?'

'I got plans for you *wink*'

He exhaled. She always seemed to know how to make him wish for cold showers. He boarded the plan and jammed his ipod in his ears. He avoided listening to Venom. Her voice just made him want her there more.

Jeff sat in the locker room that night. It was only a house show tonight so the bands had the night off. Tomorrow was the live taping. He sat quietly on his own. It wasn't quite the same. He checked his watch. Almost ten o'clock. He was due out in fifteen minutes. She'd be hitting the stage right about now. Jeff fished about in his duffel bag. He thumbed a little black velvet jewelery box around his fingers. He smiled. He saw it back in a window back in Houston and knew on the spot that it was perfect. He also knew now wasn't the right time. They had only gotten to know each other. Bu the also knew it was only a matter of time. The right moment would appear and that would be it. He put the little box back in his bag and tapped it's secret location.

Just a matter of the right time.

Venom lay siege to Orlando with glorious applause. Backstage was different. The boys noticed her general aura off stage was melancholy. On stage she had been a riot. Now she just punched her belongings into her bag. She was going to be so much fun to tour with in the future they decided amongst themselves sarcastically. They got straight onto the bus, loaded the gear, and headed for Chicago.

It was morning, and as far as Jeff was aware, Venom were driving through the night to arrive in plenty time this morning. He paced around outside waiting for them. After about twenty minutes the two great big black tour buses pulled up. She was first off the bus and into Jeff's arms. They broke apart when they heard hacking and coughing. Jade and Ben took it upon themselves to pretend to be sick. Jeff rolled his eyes and turned his gaze on her.

"Hey Jupiter."

"I love it when you call me that."

Jeff led them inside the hotel.

Logan had been having a nap across Jeff's lap while he was watching the hotel cable channels. She was tired and it was nice just to curl up and stop. The quiet was soon disturbed by god awful singing and the sounds of a herd of elephants and laughing from the corridor. Logan sat up frowning while Jeff was a little confused as to the noises. They got up and simultaneously poked their heads out the door.

It was the comedy hour with Jade and Ben Venom it seemed. Jade and Ben were tearing up and down the corridor in their boxers and socks, with another pair of boxers on their heads whilst wearing sunglasses. With that they had deodorant cans held like microphones. They were badly warbling along to that joke of a song 'jizzed in my pants' and thrusting at anyone who had dared step out of their hotel room.

Jeff could see Matt, Greg, Phil and Kofi at the other end of the corridor. They were so red in the face from laughter that Jeff was sure they were going to hyperventilate or pass out. Melina Perez and Maria Kanellis appeared in the doorway of their shared hotel room. Jade and Ben took to singing again and trying to hump their legs and thrusting at them. Melina and Maria looked worried. Until Maria started laughing. Melina joined the fray and began pretending to spank Jade as he stuck his rear out.

"Nothing like the Venom boys engaging in comedy" Logan quipped and grinned at her brothers antics. Jeff was on the verge of collapsing in the doorway. Until Ben started dancing with him and taking turns at spanking each other. Logan rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"I am not related to those" she yelled.

Jeff came back into the hotel room. He was red faced and wiping away tears of laughter. She shook her head.

"You demented freak."

"Absolutely." He grinned.

Jeff scooped her up in his arms and she buried her head into him. Jeff sat down with Logan. He remembered the news he had gotten.

"Listen Stephanie called. Adam is on suspension indefinitely. He is out on bail, but under house arrest allegedly. WWE is pressing charges on your behalf, Stephanie just needs a signature from you."

"That's fine, I'll do it when I see her next."

"And I have one more thing to talk to you about."

Logan noticed his face went quite serious and he seemed a little nervous. She became a little concerned.

"What is it?"

"After Wrestlemania, we've got like five days off right."

She nodded.

"So I thought, if you'd like" he hesitated, "you could come back to Cameron with me. Let me show you my world, so to speak."

It was sweet. He wanted to show her his home, where he grew up.

"And I told my dad about you, and I got ordered to bring you home for dinner so he could meet you."

"Ah well we can't disappoint dad now can we?"

Jeff shook his head very matter-of-factly. She creeped closer to Jeff who laid back and let her crawl up to him. He put his arms around her waist as she lay on top of him.

"And I can't disappoint you."

He shook his head again.

The racket outside now flung their door open and was upon them.

"Oh my god" Logan murmured.

It seemed Matt had joined the Venom comedy troupe. Complete with dual boxer action, bad singing and thrusting, much to Jeff's dismay.

"Now I'm not related to that."

"To be honest I don't think we have a choice."

"Damn. Here I was hoping to be an only child" he stated sarcastically.

"You don't know how many times I have prayed for that." she laughed still watching the antics in their hotel room.

The rest of Venom, Greg, Melina and Phil had filtered in as well. The laughter was getting hard to take. Logan's stomach was hurting now. Jeff had collapsed again next to her. She felt someone behind her.

"I swear to whichever deity if either of you are thrusting your tackle at my head I will maim you."

She turned quickly to find the culprit in action was Jade.

"That's it you're toast brother dear."

She clambered up on top of the back of the couch she stood up and flung herself forward, her feet connecting with Jade's head as she somersaulted. The two Venom siblings crashed hard on to the floor both rolling in temporary pain.

"Did your girl just whisper in the wind off the fuckin' couch?" Matt exclaimed and asked.

Jeff nodded mutely, clearly dumbfounded.


	18. Chapter 18

***All songs belong to Slipknot. WWE owns their stars and shows. I own Venom. Simple. The money in the bank match mentioned is of my own concoction. I'm not following the WWE storylines to the exact cos this is my story and version of events. I also dedicate this chapter to Superstar_kid and AlwaysLove90, my two most active reviewers. they take the time to write something, even just to tell me they loved it when blah blah blah. Like any writer on FF i need reviews to know if i'm going in the right direction and to purge ideas for the storyline. Keep it up Guys!!!! to everyone else who has been reading this, tell me your thoughts.***

Jeff helped Logan off the floor eventually. She had a headache now. As did Jade. She spied Jeff's amused look.

"What can I say, pay-per-view nights were interesting at the Venom household." she said holding an ice pack to the back of her head.

"I bet" Jeff chortled.

"Do you get hurt a lot?"

"Every time. But I like the rush, the adrenalin, I like to see what boundaries I can push myself through, painful or otherwise."

Logan looked thoughtful

"Pain is art. In all its forms. God only knows the amount of injuries we've copped on stage."

She remembered with a groan. She remembered the boys had a fire obsession at one point. Now Jackson has a dark patch of skin on the back of his leg where the hair doesn't grow back. You know it's time to get a new thing when Fire marshals rock up to shows threatening to shut it down if there's a hint of fire. Various jumping off things, ass kickings by each other, stage diving, equipment throwing, random stage crashers from the crowd. You name it, Venom have seen it or done it.

She explained some of this to Jeff. He could only laugh. The amount of ridiculous things he and Matt had done for their Internet show all in the name of entertainment.

(3 weeks later)

Wrestlemania was upon them. Each band had been upped from nearly twenty five minutes to forty. Almost a full set. Each band was excited as hell. Venom couldn't even recount how many times they redid the set list. Jeff had spent most of the afternoon getting ready, rehearsing, meetings, and getting ready some more. He messaged Logan as often as he could. He'd run into the 'band room' randomly a few times just to kiss her and run off to the next thing he had to do. Logan noticed more and more WWE staff and superstars were acknowledging her now. She guessed they waited to see if the roller coaster called Logan and Jeff would get off the mark.

Normally she couldn't give a rats ass if people liked her or not, but these people were Jeff's colleagues, so she found part of herself feeling relieved. No one had heard anything to do with Adam. Logan decided no news was good news. She also believed it wouldn't take long for the cretin to say or do something. Snakes like him never stayed hidden for long. Even if the WWE were having him charged with assault, sexual harassment and attempted sexual assault on her behalf. Logan stretched and jumped around getting herself warmed up. She had sang along to some songs in her ipod to warm her chords.

"Ten minutes Venom." Called a Stagehand.

Venom lined up along a wall waiting for the intro. A record crowd was out there. Someone called two minutes. Focus, time to rock, thought any given member. The Intro began. A distorted electronic sound with a wailing guitar. Ben struck at his strings. The crowd could hear him. On the count of three, the seven boys tore out through the curtain and hit the band stage set up next to the Titantron. They ripped into the opening bars of Blister Exists.

On her que Logan ran out after them, immediately jumping onto her steel crate. She stomped her feet in time and broke into headbanging with the others when she wasn't singing. She often was on top of the crate or had her foot brought up and balanced on it. Once again She couldn't help but tear it up with the crowd. For songs like 'Duality', 'Before I Forget' and 'Heretic Anthem' she spent a lot of time running around the outside of the ring and jumping in with the fans.

At one point during 'Duality' she had actually gotten on top of the announce desk and belted it out. Much to J.R and Jerry Lawler's amusement, describing Jeff's rockstar girlfriend as an Amazon in seven inch boots. Jeff was watching backstage. Various superstars casually punched his shoulder and referred to Venom out there. Cheering whenever Logan jumped on something, or dived into the crowd. Various band members who could move around at points like Cj and Paul, would occasionally stage dive into the standing patrons below the stage and crowd surf, or run around after Logan winding people up and getting them to cheer and clap along. Then they'd leg it back up to their percussion drum kits and Jackson to his electronics set up. They finished up with two of their newer songs, 'All hope is Gone' and 'Psychosocial'.

Backstage was pandemonium. Now that people had gotten a glimpse of an almost full set with proper stage set up and decoration. It was like nothing else. Morgan was doing a running commentary of events. Lajon pointed at Logan and said she was up for 'Praise' and 'Denial' later on. She nodded and wandered off to see if she could catch Jeff before his match. He had the same idea and they both turned the same corner and smacked into one another.

"Jupiter, whatcha doing out here?"

"Looking for you." she smiled as he took her hands.

"I was coming to look for you as well."

He slung an arm around her and they dawdled back towards the designated band room. He was able to spend about twenty minutes with her until he had to go warm up. He kissed her forehead and her lips.

"My Jupiter" he murmured, resting his forehead against hers momentarily. He pulled back and said he'd see her out there. She was supposed to be a ring side guest with J.R and Jerry as her boyfriend was in the money in bank match. Just supposed to watch and so forth. But of course she was also scheduled to interfere when things got too one sided.

Logan met Jeff behind the screen and they waited for his intro. He had adorned his face in paint again. Red forehead, a black band over the eyes similar to her and a few white streaks coming down his cheeks from the black. Jeff ran out as Logan followed along. He did his usual entrance and stood amongst the pyro. He took her hand and led her down the ramp. He greeted people and ran about. He let go of one of her hands at the bottom of the stairs to the apron. He raised the other and kissed the back of it in front of the crowd. The crowd went aw as it was really the first scene of affection they had seen that wasn't backstage or pre-recorded. She sauntered around to the announce desk. Jerry and J.R greeted her and commenting on her earlier performance.

The Money in the Bank contest featured Jeff, CM Punk, JBL, and Kane. They had it so that Jeff and CM would team up and take out JBL, then Kane. Then had to face each other. They were to make it high risk maneuver and high flying. Jeff leg dropped CM from off the ladder's top. CM was to use the GTS on Jeff only to despair when Jeff kicked out of it. Jeff caught up and took CM 'by surprise' with a few well timed Whisper in the Winds. Kane and JBL stirred on the floor outside and began attacking each other. At this point the ref was distracted and with that Matt came down to interrupt.

Jerry started yelling about what was Logan up to. She stood up and dumped the mic and headed for the ring. She didn't go in the ring though. She reached underneath the apron and pulled out a two-by-four plank of wood. She tapped it in her hands and started towards Matt who was trying to distract Jeff. Jeff and CM were trading shots and countering each others DDTs. Matt was standing on the apron now and 'failed' to notice Logan walk up behind. She placed a well timed strike at Matt's back and kept swinging. She virtually stalked him around the ring. Kane started to climb the stairs. So she hit him in the back of the head on the way.

Both Jeff and Cm were up the ladder now trading shots. Matt got into the ring and pushed the ladder over 'thinking' it would bring the two wrestlers down. Only CM came with it. Jeff was up there hanging onto the rope and the briefcase. Matt tried to grab his legs and Jeff kicked wildly while undoing the rope. They timed it so that Jeff would get the briefcase free and in doing so land on Matt knocking him out. CM pretended to look defeated and clapped when the Ref determined Jeff the winner. JBL and Kane feigned anger and frustration as they were supposed to.

Jeff climbed the turnbuckle and held the briefcase out for the fans to see and they went wild. He climbed down and took the wood plank from Logan's hands. For the camera he scooped her up and kissed her like he didn't care where they were. Which for the most part was true. Neither hid their affections no matter who was around normally. He put an arm around her and let the camera see he saying 'Let's get out of here my love.'

Backstage, Jeff collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. He had taken the wind out of himself a number of times. Logan was demonstrating her two-by-four wielding ability by chasing Jade and Ben with one. Matt joined them eventually. He sat on the floor by his brother and watched the Venom antics. Jeff was looking forward to the few days off. Nice gathering at The Levesques' to attend and then home for a few days. With Logan. He looked forward to that. But not to Matt threatening to pull out the baby Jeff naked in the bath photos.


	19. Chapter 19

The night after Wrestlemania, anyone who was invited up to The Levesque Estate in Conneticut, was there. A lot of them Logan had only seen in character or passing, so it was a little weird for her and the boys to see a lot of them casual and laid back. She really liked Stephanie. She had been real supportive of the previous drama and made sure that Jeff hadn't gotten into trouble for his retaliation. Logan right now though was amused at people's reactions to her. She wasn't wearing the thick black makeup. Just a neat little forties pin up flick over her lids, pale skin tone foundation and black lips. Simple version Logan called it.

"Hi Jeff, and hi" Maria paused, and looked at Logan curiously, as if not recognizing her, "Logan?"

"Yes yes there is a semi human Logan under the ten pounds of corpse paint."

"You look really different without the thick black and the white face."

Logan laughed. Maria leaned into Jeff.

"She's pretty." Maria whispered. Jeff laughed now and nodded.

Jeff and Logan stepped inside and meandered through the groups of people. The Venom boys were all casual in black jeans or shorts and various band shirts. Logan wore a over bust Edwardian corset in black rubber and a pair of black jeans. She wore her faithful new rocks. She felt a little odd whenever she dressed in what she called her normal street attire as apposed to stage gear. Jeff kept an arm about her tiny corseted waist. They caught sight of Paul and Stephanie in the kitchen. They wanted to at least say hello to the host and hostess.

"Hey Paul" Jeff called out. Paul waved them over and shook Jeff's hand. Paul did a double take at Logan.

"Wow. Hi Logan." He greeted her and kissed her cheek. Stephanie smacked hi arm.

"Hi guys" Stephanie hugged them both.

"You look nice Logan. Nice to see your face."

"Yeah I thought I'd leave the metal princess at home tonight."

They all laughed.

The night wore on. Logan couldn't locate any more than two Venom members at any given time. Jade and Maria were getting along real well. They'd spent most of the night hanging together so far. Another match? Maybe. Just maybe. Logan mused. Stephanie found Logan and they talked with a few of the other Divas. Logan really got along with Ashley. Who was also a friend of the Cameron boys as Ashley called them.

Jeff was sitting on the back steps of the porch with Paul watching the girls laughing and joking. Jeff watched his girl intensely and adoringly. It was making Paul chuckle. He nudged the younger man.

"You two pretty serious?"

"Yeah man, I think so." Jeff said with a smile.

"She tours a lot doesn't she?" Paul queried. He had heard about the intense summer schedule coming up for Venom.

"Yeah" Jeff said sullenly, "but that's what she does, it's part of who she is. I guess you could say the shoe is on the other foot for me this time." He sighed. "It's gonna be tough being separated for long periods of time, but I can't keep her from that. I won't be like the others."

Paul understood that it was going to be weird being the one staying behind so to speak. Over the summer Logan was going to be back and forth more times than they'll see her. Paul and Stephanie had taken a liking to Jeff and Logan as a couple. Stephanie, unbeknown to Jeff at the moment, had reorganized things so that Jeff would get some extra days off here and there to maybe join her at some of the shows. It wasn't much, but Paul and Stephanie remembered what it was like for them back in the day when Stephanie wasn't around the tour as much.

"The good thing about Mayhem is it's all around here and will cross paths with the WWE a lot."

Paul agreed that'd be cool. He watched the younger Hardy watching his girlfriend. He looked very in love, Paul deduced. Maybe it was only a matter of time before the two got hitched if it's that serious. Who knows.

Jeff and Logan left the party around midnight. Neither of them had drank anything so they decided to head straight down to North Carolina. They'd be there by morning sometime if they made good time. Logan had already packed anything she thought she'd need for a few days into Jeff's car. It was a bright red thing and it went hell fast Logan happily noted. She knew bikes, not cars. The first time she saw it earlier on in the night, she clapped her hands together and said "Oh look, red goes faster." She made Jeff laugh.

Logan yawned and stretched like a cat in the front seat. She pulled the black furry throw blanket around her and nestled down in the chair. Jeff squeezed her hand briefly before he had to change gears. He glanced at her every now and then as she slept in the chair next him. That was also the first time he heard her talk in her sleep. She had said his name. At first he thought she'd woken up, but then realized she was asleep and dreaming. She had a small smile to the corners of her mouth. He had to turn away and stop looking at her mouth. It was very distracting.

The sun started to come up as they crossed the North Carolina border. Not long now. When they neared Cameron, he poked her awake. She frowned and kinda grunted. She so wasn't a morning person during travel. It amused him. He loved the way she screwed her nose up when she was being whingy and half asleep.

They arrived at a red brick house with a massive silver thing at the start of the driveway. Logan looked confused.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"Oh that's my letterbox."

She looked puzzled and then amused.

"And I thought my place was weird."

Jeff pulled the car to a stop outside the front door. He had asked The legend if he could kill anything living in the fridge before he brought Logan home. The blinds were pulled up on the door and windows. So his Dad was there somewhere. Logan got out of the car and looked around. She liked that there were a lot of trees. Jeff hauled their bags onto the front porch just as the door opened. A man in his fifties came out. Jeff looked a lot like him so she figured this was Gil Hardy. Jeff greeted his dad with a big hug. Gil was obviously quite close to his boys. Gil pushed his son aside and approached a slightly nervous Logan.

"So this is the girl Jeff's been making a fuss over."

Jeff rolled his eyes in the background.

"Hiya sweetheart I'm Gil, Jeff's dad."

"Hi I'm Logan."

Gil gave her a warm hug. She liked Jeff's dad. He was well friendly. A god almighty hollering came from the front door. She looked over Jeff's shoulder to find Jeff and some over guys covered in tattoos tackling each other. Gil smiled wryly and then looked back at Logan.

"Boys." He said simply. Logan laughed and nodded, propping an arm up on Gil's shoulder and leaning a little.

Jeff and his friend wandered over to Logan and Gil. His friend was heavily tattoo, had a mohawk and wore black kohl liner under his eyes. He was built similar to Jeff and Matt.

"This Jupiter, is my mad friend Shannon Moore. Shan, this here is Logan Venom." Jeff introduced them. Shannon gave her a quick hug and welcomed her to the sticks, as he called it.

Shannon looked her up and down thoughtfully.

"She's a lot hotter in person I think."  
Jeff coughed and punched his friend. Logan could only stand there with her eyebrows raised. It was clear Shannon was a joker and liked to shit stir.

"Please refrain from hitting on my girlfriend."

"Haha" Shannon laughed. "What ya gonna do? Beat me up?" he goaded Jeff.

Jeff chuckled.

"Hell no I won't have to."

Shannon looked confused. Jeff pointed to Logan and took her hand.

"She'd beat me to it and beat your ass herself."

Gil chuckled as Shannon's eyes widened. Shannon gestured to Logan and looked at Gil.

"He got a live one did he?"

Gil nodded and chuckled some more. Jeff had described various antics involving Venom and Logan over the past several weeks. Jeff and Gil watched as Shannon attempted to tease Logan. She rolled her eyes, and punched him hard, knocking the wind out of him. Shannon leaned on Jeff once he recovered.

"You sure know how to pick 'em."

"That I do."

"She's definitely the most interesting girl you've brought home yet." Gil chipped in. Jeff smiled proudly.

"That there gentlemen, is the most outstanding woman I've ever met."

Jeff watched her run about the car and driveway playing with his dogs. Shannon looked curious then he frowned.

"What's wrong dude?" Jeff asked.

"Her mohawk is better than mine." Shannon replied almost pouting.


	20. Chapter 20

Logan woke first. Half asleep she was a bit disorientated and didn't recognize her surroundings at first. She looked to her right and saw Jeff still sleeping. His red and purple hair splashed across the pillow. She smiled and brushed a few strands off his face. She was in his room at his place. He'd taken her home with him for the few days they had off. She slid out of bed and pulled on her tights and a tank. The dogs were all collected together sleeping on the floor at the end of the bed.

She wandered about the large house. The walls were littered with photographic memories of the boys with Gil. Including ones of a trampoline being bounced on by a rather young and somewhat scrawny looking Matt and Jeff. She smiled. Images of their humble beginnings. Amidst the memories there were paintings, drawings, random doodles, hung up in places or just stuck in a space that would fit. Logan really liked the sort of self portrait ones. They looked like they'd been done in air brush or spray can. Smaller details had been painted on. She liked the effect.

She was surprised when she turned the corner to the top of the stairs. One of the Venom tour posters from the WWE had been put up. He must've done that just before he came to bed because it wasn't there yesterday. It was the classic Venom photo. White background and them all in row with her in the middle. She would have to give him something other than just the tour poster to have of her. She wandered down the stairs, as she did the door bell rang. She frowned. She assumed if couldn't be Gil or Shannon as they would probably just let themselves in. And she was right. It was some little brunette woman. Logan answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

The brunette looked Logan up and down and then held her nose in the air.

"I'm looking for Jeff, is he home?"

"He's asleep."

"Oh I'll just go wake him" she said and went to push past Logan. Logan put her arms up against the door frame and planted her weight.

"I don't think so" Logan dropped the tone of her voice. She was nigh on snarling at this imposing creature.

"You see I'm Beth, I see Jeff from time to time." The brunette said revealing herself.

Logan smirked. She knew the story. Ever since they broke up over a year before, every time Jeff met someone, Beth would intrude, running the person off. Beth didn't want Jeff, she just didn't want anyone else having him either.

"That's a load of crap" Logan said flatly. Beth wasn't recognizing Logan.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" the smaller woman demanded.

Logan stepped forward, forcing Beth back out the doorway to the stairs of the porch.

"I am Logan Venom. I'm Jeff's girlfriend and I'm the only woman he sees."

Beth's eyes widened realizing who Logan was. And then she scowled. She pulled out her phone.

"Yeah we'll see about that."

After a few minutes on her phone, Jeff appeared behind Logan.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, but Morticia here wouldn't let me through."

Jeff just shrugged. He knew what the deal was. He'd forgotten she might try something. But Logan was a tough one to crack and he knew she wouldn't be scared off so easy if at all.

"Leave Beth." He told her.

Logan paced about back near the steps. She could hear this Beth trying to win Jeff over.

"You are too late for any of that Beth. You should've thought of that a year ago when I may have still given a shit."

She whimpered something. Jeff laughed at her. Logan glared.

"Get this through your head. I love Logan. I am with Logan. She's my soulmate. End of story."

Beth swore and cried and Jeff turned his back and walked back towards Logan. He slipped an arm about Logan's hips and kissed her good morning. He could tell she was seething just a little. Beth pulled away in her car and drove off. Logan stormed inside.

"Are we going to be having a problem with that?" she fumed.

"No and I'll make sure of it. I promise."

"You had better. Other wise next time I will not be so polite and the ex will know what it feels like to cross the wrong person." Logan had balled her fists by this stage and kicked the wall. She stomped off upstairs. He heard the bathroom door slam.

Jeff sat on the stairs and exhaled hard. Well that was fun, he thought sarcastically. He got on the phone to Shannon.

"Gas Chamber Ink" Shannon answered his phone with his professional tone.

"Its me Jeff."

"Oh hey man. What's up?"

"I got a pretty pissed off girlfriend right now. Beth was just here."

"Ouch. Didn't go well.?"

"Dude she was allegedly trying to win me back after over a year in front of Logan."

"I'm surprised your girl didn't go her."

"I'm pretty sure she wanted to." Jeff stated. "Listen any ideas on who flapped their mouths that I was home and had Logan with me."

Shannon was silent for a moment.

"Might've been me."

"What?"

"She came in here with some dude yesterday after I left you, while I happened to be on the phone with Matt. I was telling him I just caught up with you and met your girl when I noticed her there. I didn't really think she heard me. But she must've."

Jeff sighed. Total accident. But the last thing he wanted on his days off was to be refereeing his girl and his ex.

"If she comes in again, at all, tell her to stay away. I'm pissed off and Logan's in a pretty foul mood. I don't think I'd be able to stop Logan if there's a next time."

Shannon laughed a little. They said laters to each other and hung up. Jeff breathed hard, time to go see if he could smooth Logan's feathers down. He went to climb the stairs when he saw her sitting on the very top one. He knelt down in front of her.

"You ok Jupiter?"

She nodded. He took her hands. He kissed both of them and held them to his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with her. She probably thinks she's caused trouble for me now." He paused. "She hasn't has she?"

"No way in Hell. The only time there'd be trouble is if you didn't love me any more." Logan said defiantly. He smiled and got closer to her. She slipped down another step and wrapped around him. He kissed her hands, each finger, and held them to him. She was his Jupiter, his mad world. Jeff reached up around his neck and unclasped his HB Hardy Boys necklace off and wordlessly fixed it around Logan's neck. She tried to protest.

"This way something of me is always with you."

She took off her own necklace. It was a pentacle in black stained metal with an emerald colored stone in the center. Jeff let her tie it around his neck.

"This was one of the last thing I got from my mother. She had it made with my birthstone."

"Where's your mom now?"

"She's dead. So's our dad." she swallowed hard. "I've been raising my brothers since I was seventeen."

Jeff played with the large pendant. He loved having such a thing that was so personal to her. A piece of her soul he thought. He knew just where to take her today.

"Go get dressed. I got something to show you."

She looked puzzled but went and threw on her new rocks and a bra and she was pretty much ready for adventure. He'd thrown on his black trainers and a white tank. He took her hand and led her outside. He continued into the trees, following a small trodden path. They walked for about twenty minutes. He stopped and let go of her hand. He pointed at something underneath the dead branches.

He went and pulled them off one by one. Slowly it revealed a rusted and broken trampoline. Was this the very same one from the photos?

Jeff as if reading her mind, told her the stories of how they began practicing and how they built on it. He told her of a few war wounds and pointed out some scars. She was laughing and smiling again. Jeff took a hold of her face gently and kissed her.

"Don't let me see that smile fade away."

She kissed him back. They were happily wrapped up in each other when they were interrupted.

"Can you two take that some place else?"

They laughed and turned to see Matt, Jade and Ben all grinning at the couple stupidly.


	21. Chapter 21

It was heading into June now. Jeff and Logan had been going strong since February. Jeff was dreading two weeks time. Venom were heading to the UK to start the summer tours off. In their first week they would be doing the festivals Download and Novarock in europe. Then they'd come back for a week, then fly of to Finland for Ruisrock, then back to the states again. Five days after that the Mayhem Tour started.

It was June 12 and Jeff was at the airport with Matt and Venom. He was saying goodbye and to call him as soon as they got there. He was kissing her and holding their foreheads together. She was holding back any tears.

"I'm gonna miss you, even if it is just for over a week."

"Torture" she replied. "Utter Torture."

"Jupiter" He whispered.

Venom's flight was called and Logan hurriedly and passionately kissed Jeff once more and then let go of him. She wandered into the boarding gate, turning every so often to look at him. She disappeared into the tunnel with Jade and Ben.

Jeff pushed his hair back and exhaled. He really didn't like this. But this was apart of who she was. Matt tried to put a comforting arm around his brother. Jeff shrugged him off and stormed off out of the airport. Matt found Jeff outside leaning against the car watching the planes take off. Jeff was silent as the Logan's British Airways flight pulled out onto the tarmac and took flight.

"You ok bro?" Matt asked gingerly. Jeff shot him a look.

"Can we just fuckin' go now?"

Matt nodded. Jeff was not going to be the life of the party for awhile, Matt deducted. He messaged Greg and Phil telling them to just give Jeff his space when they saw him. Jeff jammed his Ipod headphones in and leaned back in the passenger seat. He switched to Venom's music and tortured himself with her voice.

She called several hours later when they were settled at a hotel. He was happy knowing she was safe. She told him all about Jade and Ben wandering around the hotel putting on fake cockney accents driving the locals mad. That made him smile. Jeff continued his bad mood for the next week. He showed to shows, played his part and then would leave. Paul noticed the change in Jeff's demeanor. Paul ran into Matt after one said show.

"Is Jeff ok?"

"Yeah he's just missing his girl y'know."

Paul realized he hadn't seen the Venom crew in a few days.

"They on tour already?"

Matt nodded. He explained the schedule for between now and when Mayhem starts on July tenth. Paul had an idea and explained it to Matt. Matt grinned. They would buy him a ticket to Finland and wait to give it to him until they day before Venom left. They were sending him to Ruisrock with her.

It was now June twenty three. Venom were home for like twelve days and then heading to Turku Finland for the annual Ruisrock. One of Europe's oldest rock festivals. Venom played there two years ago after the first signed album hit the charts and soared. That's also when she befriended Ville Valo and Bam Margera, and they got her to get the same heartagram tattoo between her hips drunkenly at three in the morning after the show.

She was curled up with Jeff at a hotel in Indianapolis. Her flight came in while Jeff was still working at the arena. She just surprised Jeff at the Hotel instead. She told him about some of the performances. She gave a rough commentary of Download and Novarock, and how it was a lot of fun. Then she went serious and spoke of how she missed him. Jeff pulled her into a hug. She buried her face and twirled strands of green and red strands of hair around her fingers. God he'd missed that.

July rolled in. It was the second and Logan was getting packed for the next flight to Helsinki. Jeff had been packing for the next flight to Boston. Or so he thought. There was a knock on the door and he discovered Matt and Paul were there. Matt and Paul were grinning.

"What are you up to bro?" Jeff questioned folding his arms. Matt put a shoulder around Jeff and stood with him. Logan was leaning against the bedroom doorway, watching curiously. Paul pulled out an envelope and handed it to Jeff.

"So you two can spend a few extra days together before Mayhem." Paul stated.

Jeff turned the envelope around in his hands curiously. What had they done? Jeff ripped the white envelope open and pulled out a plane ticket. He read the destination carefully. Thanks to Jade and Ben, Paul and Matt were able to work out which flight Venom were catching and got a hold of a business class ticket just like theirs. Logan couldn't see what he was holding. Jeff beamed and hugged his brother and Paul. He turned to Logan and waved it at her. She yanked it from his hands. She couldn't believe it. He was coming with her. She was getting another full week with Jeff before Mayhem. She tackled Matt and Paul, thanking them.

Jeff removed his work gear from his bag and repacked for the few days over there. Jade and Ben popped their heads in. They were grinning mischievously as they knew what had been going on.

"You coming Jeff?" they called out.

"Hell yeah boys."

Jade and Ben cheered. They liked Jeff. They had often talked about Jeff and his influence on their sister. She was generally more upbeat about things. She used to be quite pessimistic and cynical. They knew her previous loneliness was getting to her. Some of the emotions in her songwriting was just a little to raw to ignore. Their sister had a big heart that's been stomped on before and by now she would've usually had tried to do a runner. And nor had they seen her simply gravitate towards someone the way she had when they met. It was a surprise to Jade and Ben, but a nice surprise.

The biggest thin that had surprised them, was what happened when Logan loses her temper.

Normally no one could get near her for fear of getting punched. But Jeff could. It was the most bizarre thing they'd ever seen. They'd copped more than their fair share of swings and various

thrown objects. But Jeff could get close to her, talk her down. They'd even noticed Jeff was now wearing Logan's pendant. She had never ever given that over to anyone before.

Jeff piled into the mini van with Venom. The buses had been flown over the nigh before. Venom were surprised but whole heartedly welcomed Jeff along.

"So you dumping the wrestling schtick and comin' on rockstar tours now?" Daryl joked.

"Yeah for a few days anyway." Jeff smiled. He was sticking close to his Jupiter girl. She played with back of his neck the entire way to the airport.

They checked into a domestic flight to New York's JFK airport, where they would change over for the non-stop to Helsinki. Once in Helsinki there was no stopping to look around the beautiful city. It was straight onto the buses for a few hours to get to Turku. They stayed near by in hotels down there. Logan had been setting up wardrobe for the next three days. It was pvc for one day, rubber and metal plate the next and finishing up in leather on the last day. Venom were playing on day two, July fourth. They were needed for all three days for interviews, press spots, and a bit of guest vocals on Logan's part.

After a shower Logan snuggled up to Jeff. He was flicking through tv channels, although they were all in Finnish. Logan understood a little, she revealed, apparently their dad had been Finnish. She had learnt a little but the boys hadn't. Jeff ignored what she was talking about and continued holding her and feeling her body against him. She sighed and gave in.

"We're supposed to be sleeping."

"Uh huh" he said ignoring her.

They maybe had an hour's sleep before needing to get up and get prepared for day one of Ruisrock. Logan was smiling, but couldn't stop yawning. She playfully smacked Jeff.

"Your fault."

"I know."

He started kissing her hands, and up her arm, around the back of her neck. He ran his hands down her spine and around her hips.

"We'll be late."

Jeff shrugged and continued kissing, feeling. He picked her up and carried her back into the room.

In the end, they were abut an hour late to meeting the rest of Venom and getting passes and gear for tomorrow sorted out. Jeff and Logan were tired but kept on smiling secretly at each other. Jade made gagging noises and Logan threw bits of egg from breakfast at him. Jade could hardly talk though. He had spent the last six weeks disappearing during the night whenever they were in the states. Ben had noticed the secret behavior. Jade had snuck out the night before they left for Finland. Ben followed out of curiosity. Jade had been meeting up with Maria Kanellis and goin to her room most nights, not coming back until just before the sun would rise. Ben assumes thats who Jade had been texting constantly.

It was ten am. Time to go rock on at day one of Ruisrock.


	22. Chapter 22

Venom's performance on day two of Ruisrock was unlike anything Jeff had seen. He seen them play at WWE events, he'd seen them play headliners at various places over the last few months. But this was something else. The main stage was massive. Plenty of room for the eight crazy people from Sydney to run amok on. CJ and Paul could utilize the hydraulics on their percussion kits, as could James on his drum it. They could all go up and down and spin around.

It was awesome to see a crowd that size chanting for Venom. Venom had a curtain on stage. As the intro played they took position behind it, with Logan on the steel crate. The curtain came down just as they broke into Blister Exists. Several thousand people or more just losing their minds and singing along. They used lights and controlled pyro with permission.

They come off stage fifty five minutes later to glorious applause. Jeff scooped Logan up into his arms.

"Best show ever Jupiter."

"Glad you liked it. Though it was about time you saw a full show with all the trims."

"Totally worth it."

The next four weeks proved difficult. After returning from Ruisrock, Jeff only had like four days with her before Mayhem kicked off in Sacremento on the tenth. Jeff saw her three times and just for a day each time in those weeks. Sure there was phone calls and text messages, Logan's cheeky anatomical emails. But it wasn't the same as her being there. He told her it was killing him being apart from her. When the twenty ninth of July came around and Venom had to take flight again to go co-headline Sonisphere and Wacken, he couldn't make the airport to say goodbye. All they had was a phone call. Logan was starting to sound sad, and tired.

"I can't wait until summer is over." she whispered.

"Miss you Jupiter."

"Miss you too Love."

The minute Venom got back on the second, it was straight back out on the Mayhem tour. On the last days of Mayhem they were down in Texas. They had just finished their set for San Antonio. Mayhem was done for another year. By now the rest of Venom had notice the angrier attitude Logan had been sporting for the last few weeks. They were sure it was to do with missing Jeff. And possibly to do with the Leeds festival at the end of the month, which meant she might not make it back at the end of the month in time for Jeff's birthday.

They kept out of Logan's way for the most part. Right now she was pacing about indecisively. It was mid afternoon at the moment, Jeff would be in Florida later tonight. She was in Texas.

Jackson dangled keys in front of her. It was the keys to the Ducati. She looked at him curiously.

"I am sick of your miserable ass and I can't take it much longer. Here's the keys, get on the fuckin' bike and floor it down to Tampa. Now." He stated and order and with a smirk. "It'll only take a handful of hours to get there. And we'll catch up and follow tomorrow."

She didn't need to think about it. She took the keys and flew out to pack the bike. She left San Antonio in twenty minutes after getting the keys. She pushed the bike as much as she could. On entering Florida it was starting to rain and it followed her all the way to Tampa. It was night by the time she got there. All the cars and buses were still there. Including Jeff's red one. She parked right by the loading dock and waited.

It was about an hour when Jeff, Matt, and Greg came out through the dock. She was sitting on the bike with the helmet still on. They didn't notice her black leather clad figure on the dark colored ike in the dark. Then she turned the headlight on. Greg elbowed Matt. Matt recognized the bike immediately and spun his melancholy brother around.

"Matt what the hell..." he trailed off when he saw the figure on the bike. It can't be, he thought, she's supposed to be in Texas.

The figure took the helmet off, letting the rain run down her face. It was Logan. Jeff dropped his duffel bag and ran full speed to her. He collected her off the bike and held her close. He crushed her against him, not wanting to let go. She came for him, that's all he could think about. He held her soggy face and kissed her repeatedly.

Matt and Greg decided to leave them to it. They wandered passed and as they did Matt placed Jeff's bag behind his feet. Matt figured he go on the bike so they took Jeff's car. Jeff and Logan were still smooching in the rain when the drove out of the back lot.

"We're soaked."

"So where's your hotel so I can get you out of those soaked clothes then" she grinned wickedly.

He had missed that. Logan jumped back on the bike. Jeff climbed on and slid up close. He gave her directions and she set the bike off roaring beneath them. They'd barely gotten out of the elevator when they wasted no time starting up again. Jeff blindly fumbled for the door with one hand as the other was around Logan and pushing her against the wall. The door buzzed open and they fell through it. Wet clothes were strewn everywhere.

Jeff lay propped up on his elbow watching her sleep. He ran his fingers over her soft skin. Up her arm, across her shoulder and down her spine. She shivered as he did so and opened one eye, watching him back. She smiled. It was nice to wake up from that little cat nap and not have to rush off to the bus or an airport.

"You're staring."

"Because you're beautiful."

"You're biased."

"I know."

She wriggled closer and wrapped about him. He crushed her into him. Two more big festivals to go and then she was free for awhile before random shows and studio time came into play. He knew what she was worrying about. Would she make it back in time for his birthday? He hoped so. He played with her hair as she cuddled him. He thought about the little box. No. Not yet. The time needed to feel utterly perfect.

The time came for Reading and Leeds. Venom hauled off again. Jeff and Matt saw them off again. Jeff got surly and stormed off again. He really hated seeing her go away. Matt sighed and shook his head. He had to go and pick the rockstar, Matt thought.

The weekend of Jeff's birthday drew near. No word yet from Venom. His birthday was actually on a Monday, but they decided to have the party on the Sunday. Matt was mostly organizing it, Jeff didn't really feel in the mood for a party. Seeing as it was likely that Venom, and Logan, were not making it back. He sat on the steps of his house smoking. He could hear Matt and Shannon hollering and planning something. Jeff kinda didn't want to find out. Usually when those two stuck their heads together, what they come up with was somewhat painful and stupid.

Matt watched Jeff sulking outside. He had no idea. Logan had messaged Matt saying she was on the way. She said they played the last night of Reading and the first night of Leeds and got on the first plane back to JFK. The next text said 'I'm so fucking tired I'm a little hyper.' Matt had to stifle giggles so he didn't give anything away.

About seven o'clock that evening, local friends and superstars began showing up. Jeff put on a fake smile and greeted everyone that came in. He was sure he told Shannon and Matt to keep it simple. He should have realized that simple to them meant over the top. By eight the party was in full swing. It was loud and rocking, people were talking, singing, and yelling. He lighted chatted with people. A sympathetic Paul wandered past and patted his shoulder. Eventually Jeff wound up back out the front sitting on the front steps by himself.

Everything was ready to go. Matt just had to try and get Jeff to rejoin everyone in the marquee tent they had set up.

"Come on bro" Matt said pulling Jeff up by the arm, "one more birthday surprise."

"Oh goody" Jeff replied sarcastically. He wasn't in the mood for a Matt surprise special. They were usually pretty bad. Jeff let himself be dragged through the house. Various people saying happy birthday as they passed.

Inside the marquee was pretty dark. Jeff could just make out a curtain at the end. People were standing around in the near dark, only lit from behind by the house. What on earth was Matt up to, Jeff wondered. He didn't know whether to be curious or worried. When it come to Matt's surprises it was healthy to feel a bit of both. Matt put an arm around his shoulder. Jeff could hear some sort of movement and clanging of something behind the curtain. He frowned and looked at his brother puzzled.

"Just watch." Matt said gesturing to the curtain down the end.

Jeff rolled his eyes and waited. The sound of piano keys echoed as they were struck, played in a sort of melody. Matt raised his hand in a signal and the curtain was pulled away. As it came away guitars chipped in. Jeff's eyes widened as lights came on and lit a small stage up. There playing the intro to this song on the piano keyboard was Logan. His mouth fell open as she started singing into a microphone and kept playing the keyboard.

'...With the venomous kiss you gave me

I'm killing loneliness...'

Towards the end of the song she opened up her voice and belted out the last bars of the song with the words.

' I'm killing loneliness with you' and she trailed off. She played the last notes on the keyboard.

Jeff stood with his mouth open. She was here. She made it. Matt knew. He turned and punched his brother hard in the shoulder.

"Ow was that for?"

"Letting me suffer."

Jeff then hugged his brother. Probably the best surprise ever. Jeff marveled at Matt's ability to keep a secret for once. She stood up from the keyboard and bowed as people applauded. Jeff smiled and shook his head. Evil girl. That's twice she'd surprised him now. He weaved through the crowd to get to her. She stepped down off the little stage. He could see the rest of Venom either on stage or hiding close by in the crowd. He stood before her and she looked down at him. Logan stretched her arms out to him and he lifted her down to him, pulling her into a crushing hug. He was vaguely aware of people saying aw. He didn't care.

"Evil Jupiter" he murmured in her ear and kissed her continuously.

She grinned wickedly and wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter.

"Happy Birthday Love." She whispered using her name for him. She simply called him Love.

One by one the members of Venom came up and wished him happy birthday. It is now, he thought, holding onto Logan's waist. Matt and various party goers immediately noticed the happy change in Jeff's demeanor.

"The most simple gift in the world" Paul muttered quietly to Matt. Matt smiled and nodded.

Jade and Maria hand in hand, dashed passed Matt and Paul,almost taking out the approaching Phil, Greg and Kofi.

"What is going on with those two?" Paul queried. They were like this at the party at his place.

"I think we can guess." Phil chipped in.

"Young Jade is only like twenty one isn't he?" Greg asked. Matt nodded.

"Maybe she likes em younger" Matt suggested.

They turned their attention back to the happy birthday boy with his lady.

"Now there's an improvement" Phil commented seeing Jeff smiling and joking with Logan, Daryl and Ben.

The night drew on. People came and went. A little group had convened in the marquee, sitting in a messy circle on the floor. It consisted of Venom, minus Jade; Jeff, Matt, Paul and Stephanie, Phil, Greg, Kofi, Melina and Mickie. Maria had been missing awhile. Logan had been sitting between Jeff's knees and leaning back on him. He kept one arm around her and used the other to lean back on. A small collection of empty beer and soda bottles had formed in the middle of them. Jeff was content now. He had his friends and his girl, perfect really. It dawned on him. Perfect moment.

"Having a good birthday now Jeff?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty much happiest man alive right now."

Without her noticing Jeff felt inside his pocket. The little box was there. He pretty much kept it on him always.

"Well I'm almost the happiest man. Only one more thing could really make this a prefect night."

"Christ Jeff, what more could you ask for?" Matt teased.

Jeff smirked. Matt looked at his little brother curiously. What is he thinking, Matt wondered. Jeff was up to something. He watched Jeff reach inside his pocket.

"This." Jeff answered finally and simply.

He held the little black velvet box in front of Logan's face. She frowned in a puzzled way. Jeff flicked the little box open. Logan's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Anyone on either side of them flipped out with choruses of oh my god and is he serious. Matt and Ben almost choked and clutched each other in anticipation. In the little black velvet box was a white gold ring with an emerald the size of a anvil flanked by two little clear diamonds. Logan held her hands up in front of her open mouth.

"What do you say Jupiter, fancy being Mrs Hardy?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you serious?" she mouthed turning to him.

Jeff smiled and held it out. She didn't quite know how to act. Her brain was doing cartwheels screaming yes, but her body was frozen. She stood there stunned. Jeff coaxed the others for encouragement. Scores of 'say yes' rung out in the marquee. Jeff came up close to her, resting his forehead against hers as he always did.

"I need you to be mine forever." he whispered.

She was so surprised and not expecting this. She was holding back tears, though she didn't understand why she wanted to cry. She put her arms around his neck and nodded then buried her face.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You sure it's yes?"

"Yes."

Jeff pulled her into a kiss. She was saying yes. He couldn't believe it really. He had been fifty fifty on her answer. Because of her previous history he couldn't be sure she wanted to much less wanted to with him. But here she was saying yes. He removed the little emerald anvil and slipped it on her finger and pulled her back into a crushing hug again kissing her head. Their friends had lost it. Ben hugged Matt and tore off to find Jade. The little circle was ecstatic. Jeff and Logan did not let go of each other.

Inside Ben smashed into Paul and Stephanie.

"Whoa, hey little Venom where's the fire?" Paul queried Ben's hurried demeanor.

"Jeff just whipped out a ring on my sister and popped the big one." Ben yelled out behind him. He left Paul and Stephanie with theirs mouths open. Ben spied Jade and Maria coming in the front door. Jade saw the over excited look on his younger brother's face. Ben stopped to catch his breath. The suspense was killing Jade.

"Dude?" he pushed.

"Logan. Jeff," Ben said between gasps.

"Come again dude?"

"Jeff just asked our sister to marry him" Ben said finally.

Jade coughed and his eyes widened. Maria squealed and clapped. Ben gestured to follow and the three legged it through the party. Jade rushed to his sister and Jeff. They were barely paying attention to anyone else.

Jade tapped on Jeff's arm and Jade feigned the annoyed brother.

"Dude what ya think ya doing with my sister?"

"Um..." Jeff trailed.

"It's so cool." Jade couldn't keep it up, he was happy for them. He launched himself on his sister and Jeff, hugging them. Matt and Ben were standing together, arms around shoulders. Jade joined the other side of Matt as they spied the happy couple. Jade was very aware that Melina and Mickie had dragged Maria aside and by the look of their hurried whispers they were grilling her about Jade.

"Aw they're so cute it's disgusting." Matt said.

"Look on the bright side Matt" Jade started and broke into a evil grin, "You get us for brothers now." Ben chortled.

Matt looked worried and his gaze went from Ben to Jade.

"Jeff, take it back."

"Huh?" Jeff looked confused.

"I get to be related to these two, take it back. Now."

Jeff laughed and Logan grinned. Jeff shook his head and held onto her even tighter.

"Sorry bro. But this is our new family."

Daryl clapped a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Don't fret petal, you still get all of us as well."

Matt feigned fear and pretended to look scared and chew his fingers. He laughed and gave Daryl a hug. Daryl caught onto Jackson sniffing behind them. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Jackson you big fag," he started and handed Jackson a tissue. Jackson gave him the finger.

"They're just so cute and that was positively romantic."

Melina, Mickie and Maria all came to spy the ring. Jeff let go of her briefly. Matt wandered over and gave his brother a hug.

"Well done bro." he whispered.

"Thanks Matt."

The brothers stood arm in arm, they caught a hold of Jade and Ben and pulled them in. The quartet watched Logan showing off her ring to the girls. Jeff had a permanent smile on his face. He let go o his brother and hers and wandered over to her.

"Sorry girls but I need my fiancé if you don't mind." he said.

Logan looked at him curiously and he winked at her. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and walked off into the house and up the stairs.

"Well we won't be seeing them until tomorrow" Matt mused.

Ben was grinning and nudged Matt. Jade was playing tonsil hockey with Maria again. Matt sighed. Was there something in the water lately? Matt grimaced.

"I'm surrounded by mush."

"You complaining just your not getting any?" Daryl asked, stirring.

"Yeah" Matt said looking defeated. Matt jumped in Daryl's lap.

"How 'bout it Petal?" using Daryl's previous quip against him.

Daryl turned out to be quite strong as he picked up Matt and dropped him on the floor. Ben died laughing and Matt chortled and rubbed his rear.

The early hours of the morning came. It seemed about four o'clock. The house was quiet. Most people had gone home or found a spot to curl up in and pass out. Jeff tip toed through the house to the kitchen. He quietly retrieved two glass tumblers and a bottle of cola from the fridge. In the near dark he could see random bodies strewn about. Not a bad birthday after all. Now that it was early hours of Monday,thirty first of august, it really was his birthday now. And he awoke to it next to his own fiancé. He was still wrapping his head around the fact that she said yes. He had only hoped that she might consider it. But she said yes, and now she was half awake in his bed wearing his ring.

He crept back up the stairs. He would have to ring his dad later today he mentally noted.

He stood over the bed for a moment watching her doze bathed in moonlight. Her hand was up on the pillow and the shiny stones glistened a little. She rolled onto her side and watched him pouring a drink and handed her one. He took his pants off and slid back into then bed next to her. After she's had enough of the drink he took it and placed it on the nightstand. He pulled her close to him.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Very Love" she answered calling him her name for him.

She looked thoughtful and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"You're in insane."

"Yeah and?"

"Just checking you were ok with that idea." she smirked and snuggled in.

She played with the ring . Twisting it about her finger and held her hand out a distance. It really was the size of an anvil. It was beautiful though. Green like his eyes. Jeff watched. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked.

She smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"After what happened, I did not think I'd meet someone again. And I thought I was sure I'd never marry again. I don't know how you did it, but you killed any fears. To be honest, I thought you would be too scared to ever ask me, after all I told you."

"Do you know how long I've been carrying this around?"

She shook her head. He smiled sheepishly.

"Call it presumptuous, but I've had this since Wrestlemania."

That long? He knew what he wanted from her for that long? Curiosity bit her on the ass.

"So if you had it that long..."she trailed.

"I wanted it to be the real right moment. And there were plenty that could've been. I almost asked you when you came for me in Tampa. Then when we were all sitting there together tonight. Everyone was cool and hanging out and the whole atmosphere, just seemed right. So I pulled it out and took a shot at it."

Jeff paused momentarily as for some random reason the WWE came into his mind. He groaned a little. Logan frowned.

"Stephanie is going to have a field day with this."

They fell asleep as the sun came up. The sun's rays danced green and rainbow lights around the room.


	24. Chapter 24

Jeff woke again to the sound of laughing and talking. He was alone so he figured Logan was already up and downstairs. He could hear Shannon and Matt's laughing as well. After gaining his senses and opening both eyes, he pulled on the nearest pair of pants he could find and wandered downstairs. Jade and Ben were on the floor in tears, Logan was sitting on the couch between Matt and Shannon. They were looking at something. He came around the side of the couch and realized it was a photo album.

"Oh no, you didn't." He stated.

Logan held it up and pointed to a picture of Baby Jeff in a bubble bath.

"Love you were so cute."

Jeff blushed and hung his head. Oh well, he decided, it was going to happen sooner or later. He checked his phone for messages. One from Stephanie saying make sure Venom come to next taping. That was tomorrow and it was here in North Carolina for once so they could just drive over after lunch.

"I told Dad you had some news, but said it was your place to tell him." Matt said, informing Jeff that Gil was waiting for his call. Jeff nodded and found the home phone. He began dialing his father's number and wandered off to the kitchen, ignoring Matt, Shannon and Logan's giggles. After a few rings he heard his Dad' voice.

"Gil Hardy." he answered.

"Hey Dad."

"Oh mornin' Jeff. Happy Birthday."

Jeff checked the time. Almost eleven thirty so it still passed for morning.

"Thanks Dad. Matt spoke to you?"

"Yeah son, he said something about a revelation and that you had big news or some such."

Jeff smiled.

"As you were aware the boys got everyone here and threw me a party last night."

"Yup."

"They even managed to get Logan and the boys back from Leeds in time to surprise me."

"That's awfully good of them. Usually they just pull pranks."

Jeff laughed. Yes they usually did.

"I asked Logan to marry me last night. She said yes."

He waited for Gil's reponse.

"She mean that much? She's that special?"

"Yeah Dad. She's everything to me."

Gil could hear the love and adoration in his son's voice as he spoke of her. He saw the way they were together when he brought her home a few months ago. Gil had been concerned her time away with the band might interfere. Matt had relayed what Jeff's attitude was like whenever she left during the last few months. But if Jeff was sure she was it, he would support it. He did like her as well.

"Well, then as long as you two are all for each other, you got my blessing son."

"Thanks Dad."

"Now put my would be daughter on the phone."

Oh christ, Jeff thought, what's he gonna say. He wandered back into the living room and called Logan over. She jumped over Matt winding him. Already acting like part of the family, Jeff thought as she bounded over. He handed the phone to a puzzled looking Logan.

"Hello?"

"Hello dear, it's Gil."

"Oh Hiya. How are you?" she asked politely realizing it was Jeff's Dad.

"I'm good. Now birdies have it that you gone and lost your marbles and said yes to my boy Jeff."

Logan laughed. Gil was funny.

"Yeah I did. You're gaining a handful for family. Scared yet?"

Gil laughed in return.

"Petrified dear. Now I just wanna say, you truly love my boy yes?"

"Yes I do."

"You take care of him."

"I will."

"Thatta girl."

She gave the phone back to Jeff, who proceeded to interrogate his father on what he said to her. Logan giggled and shook her head and went back to the living room. Matt spied Logan curiously.

"What did he say?"

"Just made sure that I love Jeff and that I'm going to take care of him."

"You know that was just his polite way of saying hurt my son and it's your ass right?"

"Yeah I figured as much" Logan grinned. She wasn't oblivious to the fact Gil had a very tight relationship with his sons.

Jeff came along a few moments later. He pulled Matt out of his spot and sat next to Logan himself. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. Daryl was still half asleep sitting in the armchair. Jade and Ben had taken it upon themselves to bug him. They always woke with too much energy.

"Piss off you two" Daryl growled. The big blonde hadn't had caffeine yet and wasn't in the mood for antics courtesy of Jade and Ben. Matt decided to turn it around on at least one of them.

"So Jade" Matt started, winking at Logan. "What's the go with you and one Maria Kanellis?"

Shannon was wide eyed.

"Little Venom scored Maria?"

"Yeah it's been all secret and hush hush until now." Matt supplied.

Jade's face had gone bright red. He wasn't saying anything thought. Ben and Daryl hassled him continuously, which Jade could bear, then Matt, Shannon and Jeff started in on him too. Jade buried his face in his hands. He could feel his normally pale cheeks burning.

"Alright alright. Shut up" Jade caved and tossed his black and red dreds back over his shoulder. He sighed.

"It started when Ben and me were running about the hotel a few months back with our boxers on our heads."

Logan remembered the noise and antics of that morning. They'd even roped Matt into it.

"Well" Jade continued. "Later that night I couldn't sleep and I was headed downstairs to the bar for a night drink, when Maria heard me walk past. We chatted idlely for a few minutes and she invited me in to share a drink with her. Next thing I know we're getting into it and yeah..." he trailed off blushing a bright red.

"You two serious?" Logan asked. Jade would only be blushing if his heart was in it. She wanted no one to mess with it.

"We are now. We didn't tell anyone before because we weren't serious and I didn't want to be until we got back from the summer fests. Now that we got time off before getting into the studios, I can get to know her better. All that stuff." Jade's cheeks were tomatoes. "And then last night at the party after we disappeared, we talked about it, and yeah, we're seeing each other."

"Aw Jade baby's in love" Daryl teased and noogied the younger man.

Ben smiled knowingly, trying not to let on he already knew, but to know avail.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Jade punched his brother's arm.

"Cause I busted you sneaking out to see her whenever we were all together. I busted you texting her as well."

"You knew?" said Jade. Ben nodded.

"And you didn't think it good gossip to tell your own sister!" Logan exclaimed feigning shock and hurt. She couldn't keep it up with out laughing. Logan made a mental note however to have big sister words with Maria when she saw her next.

By lunch the next day, they had piled into the Venom buses and headed down to the arena for that night's show in Raleigh. Clearly word had spread like wildfire of the weekend's events. Staff and superstars left, right and center, congratulated Jeff and Logan. Divas squealed over the ring. And over Jeff wearing one. Earlier that morning Logan and Jeff discussed him wearing a ring as went out that morning and came back to him with a white gold signet with an emerald. He had put it on straight away.

They ran into Paul. He relayed that Stephanie had some ideas for tonight if Venom were up to it. She wanted Jeff, Matt and Venom in her office once they were there.


	25. Chapter 25

***once again all songs belong to their respective owners. I just use it to represent what venom look and sound like.***

Jeff, Matt and Venom sat inside the backstage office. Stephanie was going over a some script choices. She decided on one. It would include Jeff and Logan's engagement, to beat the tabloids to it.

The night began with Matt entering the arena, taking to the stage and walking to the ring. The crowd half booing at him. His 'relentless pursuit' of Jeff was not favored upon by fans. That's the position of a heel, the villain. He talked at the crowd once again how he thought Jeff did not deserve the success, did not deserve the contract he carried around in that case, nor did he think that the relationship with a rockstar was real. He accused Logan Venom of being in it for Jeff's rising star. In the background, J.R and Jerry were commenting on how the kids in Venom were real live rockstars in their own right with their own bright star. Matt heard their commentary and yelled at them to shush.

Matt endured the boos. Really though, Matt was trying to hide his laughter. He found it amusing and comical to be going to town on his brother all these months. The two had often sat back and joked and ad libbed watching the airing of the shows, which usually broke out into mock fights across the hotel room and ending in laughter. The show was a far cry from reality. But it was fun to play the villain after all these years.

On que, Venom's song "People=Shit" blared out through the arena. After a few bars Logan appeared on stage. The crowd went into hysterics and cheered Venom. Matt rolled his eyes and feigned annoyance. He mouthed 'bring it' as she stomped down the ramp in her transmuters.

"Do you ever get sick of the sound of your own voice Matt?" she started almost immediately.

Matt pointed at her.

"You got no business here Venom."

"Oh but I do. Just as much as you if not more so."

"Everyone knows you're only here because of Jeff, and you're only with Jeff for who he is."

"First he's a screw up and a nobody, and now he's a somebody? Aren't we a tad confused with our own tripe?" she questioned sarcastically.

"This is between me and Jeff."

"Not anymore Matt. You see, something happened recently. You do remember it was Jeff's birthday last weekend?" she asked rhetorically as she began undoing her left glove. It was a sort of studded leather motorcycle glove with only the fingertips removed revealing talon like black nails. She undid the clip around the wrist. Matt spied her curiously.

"You see Matt," she began again, "I gave Jeff the best present ever." She dramatically pulled the glove off and wiggled the back of her fingers in Matt's face. He grabbed her hand and feigned shock and disappointment yelling no. J.R and Jerry were flabbergasting at the ring on her finger and asking each other was that what they thought it was. The cameras zoomed in on Logan and Matt's hands, so the crowd could see the ring on the Titantron.

"No, no, he didn't, you didn't, no..." Matt trailed, talking to himself and grasping his forehead.

"Yes we did Matt. Your brother proposed to me" the crowd started going nuts, "and I did what any woman in love does" she paused. "I said Yes." She raised her ring hand in the air for all to see, cameras zoomed in on it for the crowd.

That was it. The crowd lost it's mind.

"So you see Matt, any problem you have with my fiancé," insert crowd screaming wildly here, "is damn well now my problem. And I will not stand for it."

Matt stood with his head bowed and shaking it in disbelief. Logan made the boo hoo face at him and waved bye bye. She turned on her heel and went to leave the ring. Matt threw the microphone aside and yelled whore at the top of his lungs for the crowd to hear. He reached and pulled her back by her mohawk. He turned her around and then spun on his own heel, and pretended to turn the Twist of Fate maneuver on Logan. Logan fell properly as practiced. She let her body go limp and flop down hard against the canvas. She listened to the crowd go mental as Jeff's intro started.

Jeff ran down the ramp, slid into the ring, and began 'attacking' Matt. Matt gave a swift kick to Jeff's mid section, who pretended to go down. Jeff threw himself over Logan pretending to protect her as Matt kicked and beat against Jeff's back and ribs. Matt slid out of the ring as the cameras focused on Jeff touching Logan's face calling to her, pretending to try and wake her up. Logan feigned semi consciousness and kinda moaned rolling her head to the side. Matt re-entered the ring with a chair. Jeff caught sight of the chair and once again used his body to shield Logan's. Matt was about to bring the chair down on the couple, when once again Venom's song 'People=Shit' began to blare out around the arena. Matt froze and slowly turned toward the stage.

The crowd cheered as one by one, the boy of Venom lined up along the stage. Daryl being the largest stood in the middle flanked on either side by Jade and Ben and the others. The Venom boys glanced at each other and nodded, then began marching swiftly down the ramp in unison. Matt feigned concern and fear and backed away from the couple. Jeff seeing Matt's retreat collected Logan up and moved her to the edge of the apron and then lifted her down to the floor to continue trying to rouse her. Matt remained in the ring spinning around as the male members of Venom surrounded the ring.

As Venom climbed the apron and hung on all four sides, the camera glanced down at Jeff still clutching Logan, who was still feigning coming in and out of lucidity. J.R and Jerry could be heard yelling Venom boys to the rescue, calling out Matt on his actions, their sympathy for Jeff. Daryl gave the signal and all seven dove into the ring and diving on Matt all at once. He sent the smaller members flying but could not shake Daryl, Jackson or Cj. James, Ben, Paul and Jade re-entered the fray and once all seven had Matt down, they dragged him from the ring and out of the arena. Cameras followed them, all the while various Venom members cussing at him, telling him that he would regret this. After a few moments, Venom unlocked a black car. They opened the boot and stuffed Matt inside, 'punching' him down into sunmission.

"You really shouldn't have touched our Venom Girl" Jade and Ben said in unison. Like a pair of evil twins. Daryl came between them and looked at the heavy breathing Matt curled inside the boot. Daryl placed his hands on the lid and brought it down hard, locking it with an evil grin.

"Get in the car" he ordered the brothers.

The camera cut out there and returned to the ring.

Logan was being more responsive but feigned at not being able to stand. Jeff picked her up, her head burying into his shoulder and he carried her from the ring and back up the ramp and into backstage.

Backstage, Jeff put Logan down and she began jumping up and down laughing and clapping. After a few moments Matt and Venom rejoined Jeff and Logan. Matt quickly scooped Logan into a hug.

"Are you ok? I wasn't too rough or anything?" he asked concerned remembering her performance.

"It's ok Matt, I'm fine really, that was the most fun." she supplied and went on laughing and recounting the scene with her boys.

Matt and Jeff spied each other.

" I slam her face into the canvas and she says it was fun?"

"You're talking about my future bride who does whisper in the wind off couches." Jeff reminded his older brother. Matt shook his head.

"You had to go and pick the crazy one didn't you? And now you wanna marry it?" Matt queried with a laugh. Jeff watched Logan jumping around and faking moves on Jade. She was electric.

"Yeah man, I absolutely do."

Maria appeared, gracing her Venom boyfriend with a hug and kiss.

"Oi Maria" Logan called out. "Girl talk, come here."

Jade rolled his eyes and mouthed 'No Logan'. Logan gave her brother the finger and approached Maria. She pulled the redhead aside from the group with an arm about the slightly now anxious looking Diva.

"Jade's my baby boy." Logan began. "Basically I'm pulling big sister on you here. Hurt him and I hurt you. Got it?"

Maria nodded mutely. Logan was kind of intimidating when she was in big sister mode. Logan smiled and hugged her to ease the Diva.

"I just wanna make sure your taking care of his heart. Don't break it."

"I won't Logan, I promise." Maria understood. She was a sister herself. She hugged the metal princess back.

Logan let her go back to Jade. Jeff came over to her. He glanced his Venom girl.

"Jupiter are you scaring Divas?"

She feigned a look of shock.

"Who me, Love?"

"Yeah you."

"I only told her that if she hurts him I will hurt her. Nothing serious."

Jeff laughed and embraced his future bride passionately in front of the others. Jade and Ben made gagging noises, while Matt and Daryl stood in front of them like human screens.

"Nothing to see here folks, move along." They ordered and laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

They were getting ready to leave the arena. A WWE staffer had come running up to Jeff and Matt, explaining something to them hurriedly. Their expressions dropped and they glanced at Venom. Logan's curiosity sparked as did her concern as she watched Jeff swear and then exhale hard. Jeff came over to Venom, looking like he was searching for words.

"We have a problem" he stated.

Logan and the boys managed a eight way glance. They all frowned, puzzled at what this mystery problem was. Jeff sighed.

"Venom one has been vandalized."

Venom didn't say anything.

"How bad?" Logan dared to ask

"Just the outside. It's been written all over."

Logan started for the back lot much to Jeff's protest. He didn't want her to read any of it. Matt and Venom chased after them as Logan had broken into a run with Jeff on her heels. She broke through the doors leading to the back lot. A number of arena staff had gathered around Venom One, all whispering and pointing. The crowd split as she weaved through them. And then she saw it. In white spray paint. Someone had defaced the bus with words like 'Bitch', 'Whore', 'Tramp, and many more. It was clearly directed at Logan.

"Who would've done this?" Jade murmured.

Logan stood speechless. She didn't know what to say. It obviously had to do with Jeff and Logan's announcement tonight.

"Mad fan?" suggested Ben.

Jeff put his arms around Logan. He could tell her blood was boiling. It was all he could do to keep her calm, to subdue her with affection and attention. To be honest, it could've been anyone here that didn't like Jeff and Logan getting married. A die hard Venom or Hardy fan perhaps. That seemed most likely. But another part of his brain had other suspects. Only two people had publicly tried to get in between Jeff and Logan. Adam. Or Beth. Adam was supposed to be under house arrest in Toronto. Beth he assumed still didn't watch the wrestling, unless someone called her up to tell her what they saw. All three ideas had pros and cons on who and why. WWE staff work like mad to get a lot of it cleaned off.

It was going to be awhile. The paint was coming off with their hard efforts, just slowly. Stephanie was outside. She was going through photos she'd taken for evidence. Jeff led Logan away. They left the back lot and found a cafe near by that was open late. She sat kind of quietly poking at the cream on her ice coffee. She hadn't really had someone come after her before. She had random altercations with people that sometimes ended with her fist or boot in their ass. It was different when you couldn't see the person.

Jeff sensed the tension in her.

"We'll find out who it is."

"Yeah I know Love."

"Don't worry ok Jupiter."

"I'll try not to. It's just weird not being able to see one's attacker."

Jeff held her hand and kissed her ring finger. He looked at his own. They were really doing it. She was really going to marry him. He still marveled at the fact he'd gotten enough courage to ask her. His train of thought was interrupted by a few lingering fans. He gave them autographs and posed for a few pictures. They even wanted ones of Jeff and Logan together. They posed with the kids, who then skipped off happily chattering wildly.

"No matter how many times it happens I'm still not used to the fan behavior." She said after a moment. She explained what some of the fans and crowds were like on tour.

"I think if one gets used to it too early on thats when egos kick in."

"Yeah I mean if I as like fifty something and had been a musician all that time and completed my goals, then maybe a slight ego might be justified. But I'm twenty seven with two albums. Thats it."

He understood how she felt. He didn't think he deserved the attention sometimes as his career was just getting into it's peak. He hadn't even earnt half the accolades of some of the older wrestlers. He just continued doing what he did best, and that was giving the fans a hell of a show. He was pretty sure they did that well enough tonight. The tabloids would have a field day with this. Heavy Metal's reigning princess set to marry WWE reckless wrestler. Or something along those lines. He decided he might use that title for his myspace blog.

Logan had seemed to of read his mind. She had pulled her laptop out of her bag and was on Venom's site. She wanted the rest of Venom's Legion as the called it, to hear the news from her first. She typed out an announcement and posted it. Site hit counter started going through the roof. She was amused by it.

"Well we haven't talked about it yet, but what kind of wedding do you want Jupiter?" he asked.

"Small. Just people we know. No media circus ie Stephanie does not turn wedding planner on us."

He had to laugh. Stephanie definitely used things to her advantage and the WWE's. Jeff's relationship with a heavy metal rockstar had added to ratings in the past. Logan had already expressed her amusement at the idea of Jeff Hardy fan girls being ready to lynch her. Jeff couldn't shake the feeling that tonight's vandalism was by someone or something close to them.

Logan played with his hand. Rolling his fingers about through hers, running her thumb over his ring. She was getting married again. She was sure it was right this time. She could see the real love in his face and how he looked at her. She felt whole around him, that's probably why she got so cranky when they were on tour. Ross Robinson messaged her. Already several music rags had expressed interest in tell alls after seeing the latest tour footage and the WWE show earlier that evening. Here we go, thought Logan.

Jeff got the call the bus was reasonably cleaned up enough to leave in. they dawdled back to the back lot. Most of the words had been scrubbed and rendered unrecognizable, but there was still large amounts of spray pain. Venom One would need re-coating. They piled on the buses and headed for Atlanta. That was the next stop. They didn't need to be there for two days, but they all agreed to get there early and chill, look about and then worry about the show. It looked like Venom were back on board with the WWE for awhile.

Logan spent most of her time with the laptop, or pen and paper, scribbling words and musings. She was serious about really planning and putting the ideas down for the next album. She knew she'd been constantly writing, and the other had been on and off. Logan knew some of their current set that hadn't been recorded would go down, but they also wanted a healthy pool of quality songs to add to it.

Jeff watched her whenever she was writing. She chain smoked constantly, there was more screwed up paper on the floor then there was written on sheets on the table. Whenever she was deep in thought she'd use her teeth to play with her lip rings, turning them around and hooking them with her teeth. Or the way she'd chew on the end of a pen. It was the little things he noticed.

They'd been in Atlanta maybe two hours and were settling into the hotel. There was a knock on Jeff and Logan's door. Jeff answered it. The bellboy gave him an envelope and said it was a message for Miss Venom. Jeff muse. Not for much longer, he thought smiling. He knew she was planning on hyphenating the names to be Venom-Hardy. He didn't mind so long as his name was there and she was his wife. He absently passed the envelope to Logan. His concern grew when he heard her swear.

Jeff took the message from her. In the envelope had been a card. On the front it was all cute teddy bears. Jeff opened it. All the cute writing and pictures had been harshly scribbled out with black marker and replaced with big letter spelling out 'Whore'. Someone knew they were here already? Jeff put his arm around her and held her close. This as seemingly taking a turn for the creepy. Were they being followed? Was it the same person that vandalized Venom One? Jeff had the feeling it was. He called Matt and told him to tell the rest of Venom.

Two minutes later Venom were in their room with Matt. She sat between Jade and Ben. Everyone was discussing their opinions at once. Daryl, Matt and Jeff were coming up with a battle plan so that Logan was never by herself except for in this room. Naturally Logan protested.

"I'm a big girl remember. I'm the one that takes care of your asses."

"Yeah but we weren't being stalked."

"It's just some fan girls pissed at me for getting engaged to Jeff." She tried to convince herself.

"But they didn't know where we were staying." Jeff started.

"I went downstairs and checked with reception," Matt began, "That card was checked in an left an hour before we even got here."

Logan's theory of 'just' a fan girl crashed around her ears.


	27. Chapter 27

_Interview on with current Money in the Bank holder Jeff Hardy. We take a few moments to discuss the feud with his brother, title plans, and the bombshell engagement to heavy metal rocker Logan Venom. Interview conducted by J.R_

_J.R: _Thank you for taking the time to sit and spend a moment talking with us today.

JH : That's no problem J.R., always got time to sit down with you.

J.R: Now Jeff we at WWE would like to inquire after your fiancé, Logan Venom, who took a crushing Twist of Fate at the hands of your brother, Matt.

_The camera pans up and down Jeff's physical appearance. Tensing up at the mention of the incident on the last smackdown. Jeff appears to be almost grinding his teeth and balling his fists._

J.H: J.R, what Matt did to my girl, my fiancé, my future wife, is reprehensible. There is no excuse for what he did to her. How is she doing? She's recovered amazingly well. All that time on tour keeps her fit, so aside from some bruising and swelling, she's ok. I understand he has some problem with me out of his imagination. But he had no business touching her.

J.R : Is it fair to say the gloves are off now Jeff?

J.H : I never wanted to fight him, I tried not to. I've fought him maybe twice since this started. But now... but now it's on. He's made this more than personal. He so much as comes within striking distance of her and it'll be on.

_The camera shows Jeff trying to restrain inner anger and turmoil, fidgeting with his hands and pushing his pink and red hair back. The camera then zips over to J.R showing the older man nodding and trying to imagine the source of the younger man's frustrations._

J.R : Now back in April, Wrestlemania, you came out on top, even with interference from Matt, to secure the contract of a title shot anywhere anytime, The Money in the Bank. You haven't cashed that in yet. Care to enlighten Jeff?

J.H : It's all about perfect timing. When Cena, or Triple H, lest expect it, that's when I'll be found. Ready. Waiting. And going for the gold that I have worked for and deserve. And regardless of Matt's jealousies, ill intentions I will be Champion again and I will hold it.

_Jeff Hardy speaks directly into the camera as he delivers that final sentence. Then the camera swings back to J.R who searches his questions._

J.R: Now if we could get a little personal with you here Jeff

_Jeff Hardy is seen nodding. The camera zooms in on his folded hands near his face as he is leaning on his knees with his elbows. The camera searches his hands and spies the white gold signet with the emerald on his ring finger._

J.R: To say your romance with Logan Venom has been a whirlwind is somewhat of an understatement. Tell us about the two of you, your feelings for her.

_Jeff Hardy smiles secretly behind his folded hands. A calm seems to set over the extreme enigma as he thinks of her._

J.H : She has been the brightest light in my world. I was at a point where I had given up on finding that someone. I was at a point where I was numb. Then one night, there she was, like some Force of Nature. She made me feel again.

J.R : How do you get along with her band, 80% of whom are direct family?

J.H : The Venom boys are great. They accepted me right after giving me the hurt-our-girl-we-kill-you speech.

_Jeff and J.R are seen chuckling._

J.H : They really are a great and talented bunch of guys and they've accepted my relationship with Logan whole heartedly. They are the ones who got her to me in time for my birthday for me to propose in the first place.

J.R : She literally flew back from England right after a show to make it there, is that right?

J.H : Yeah. She did and it was a huge surprise. But I think my surprise got one up on her.

J.R : Tell us how the moment went down Jeff, if you don't mind

_Jeff adjusts his position in his seat and turns his attention to J.R, the camera focuses on Jeff _playing_ with the signet on his finger._

J.H: I'd been planning on asking her for awhile. I had the ring for months already. It was pretty spontaneous, which is fine by both us as neither of us play to any rule or schedule. My birthday party was winding down and we were sitting outside with Venom and some of my close friends, and I just thought of it and asked her there in front of anyone. I think it's the only time I've seen her speechless.

_J.R chuckles at the mention of the reigning heavy metal princess without a word to say. A rare moment._

J.R : Well Jeff, thank you for spending these for moments with me, I know your busy, so I will let you go on that note.

_Jeff thanks J.R in return and shakes his hand. Jeff turns to the camera and holds his fingers up in his traditional extreme salute. _


	28. Chapter 28

They were in St Louis now. Jeff woke before Logan. He watch her sleep. It was killing him thinking there was someone wanting to do her harm. And hell knew, if Jeff ever got a hold of whoever it was, they would forever be eating through a straw. He destroyed the card that came this morning. He put it in the hotel sink and set it alight. Jeff debated whether or not to tell her there was one. But then figured he should, realizing that if he didn't say anything and she found out, well, he dreaded to think. You would pick a woman with a temper, Jeff reminded himself.

He came out of the shower to find Logan picking at the ashes in the sink. She figured what it was. Another card. Jeff, still dripping wet, came up behind her and slid his arms around her middle.

"I won't let them hurt you Jupiter."

She spun in his arms and pressed against him. In nothing but a towel, Jeff's intentions were somewhat obvious. She kissed him and bit his lip gently. Jeff didn't bother relocating and just pulled her to the floor.

Sometime later there was a knock at the door. Jeff answered still only in a towel. He opened the door to find Matt, Jade, Ben and Daryl. Matt shielded his eyes with his hands.

"Oh Christ Jeff, at least put some damn pants on!" He exclaimed in pain.

Jade, Ben, and Daryl chortled heartily. Jeff rolled his eyes, opening the door up and walking back into the living room.

"That's because until a few moments ago Matt I was doing something that didn't exactly require pants." Jeff supplied.

Matt winced.

"Oh my god, way to much fuckin' info bro."

Logan appeared. She was at least in her misfits shirt and hipster leather pants. Matt saluted politely, trying to shake mental images. Ben teased her about doing the naughty, the horizontal hustle, getting it on.

"Oh shut up Ben at least I'm getting some."

Ben hung his head. Jade leaned in grinning.

"Burn."

"Fuck you Jade."

Jade giggled. Daryl stepped up behind both brothers and smacked them upside the head simultaneously. Logan stood up and clapped. Matt snorted.

"Now that was funny." Logan stated.

Matt poked at the ashes in the hotel kitchen sink. He frowned wondering what on earth it used to be. Logan stepped up next to Matt and leaned on his shoulder.

"It was another card. It was delivered this morning and Jeff burned it so I wouldn't have to see it or read it."

"Thoughtful. But doesn't leave much for us to decipher as who it is."

"I'm not going to live in fear of some nameless coward. They'll slip up. And when they do, I'll be there to kick their ass."

At the arena, the script had called for Logan get a little pay back. Matt was having a match against the current ECW champ Finlay. Matt was going for the pin when Hornswoggle and Logan came out from under the ring. Hornswoggle distracted the ref while Logan slipped into the ring and delivered her cousin's baseball bat to Matt's skull wiping him out. She slipped back out before the ref turned. Finlay scored the pin and kept the title. Logan skipped up the ramp with Hornswoggle in hand. Matt feigned a seething act.

Backstage Logan and Matt were laughing and reenacting their fray. Jeff pulled his fiancé aside and held her close. He stood with her, his forehead against hers. He only felt she was safe and ok when she was near him. Where he could protect her. She did not argue or fight. She knew she felt safe with him. He would help her take down the culprit by any means.

"You ok Jupiter?"

"I am now." Logan snuggled closer.

Greg had joined and spied the smooching couple. And came up and stood near them.

"I gotta ask, does her outlandish makeup get everywhere?"

Logan turned Jeff's face this way and that. Aside from the remnants of his own ring makeup not a trace of hers was there. She checked a corridor mirror. All the black and white was still perfect.

"That'd be a no Greg."

"Yeah I think I need to get a hold of her supplier" Jeff joked.

A WWE staffer approached. He carried a strange and crudely wrapped black and white gift box. He handed it to Logan saying it was left by the back entrance. Logan and Jeff stared at each other. Her name was stuck to the side in letters cut out from a paper by the looks of it. She placed it on top of a lock box and pulled the ribbon. The lid sprung open. Up flung a mannequin's hand gripping dead roses and a dead rat by the tail. The smell was awful. Logan backed away with a hand over her nose and mouth. Greg went to find a WWE staff member to come get rid of it. Jeff pulled the little note dangling off on of the dead flowers.

'roses are red

violets are dying

if I said you were safe

then I'd be lying.'

Jeff showed it to her. Logan closed her eyes and shook her head. That was bad taste and the smell was god awful. Jade and Ben stood on either side of their sister. Jeff wanted to call police. But Logan said what could they do. She had a point. But they could still check the'gift' over. Jeff made the call anyway, and after about twenty minutes a few officers arrived. Although if the person doesn't have a record or anything on file then anything they find is speculative. Stephanie came down to the corridor. She insisted on investigation and told the police that if they didn't use a forensics team she'd pay for a private one. The three cops that had arrived took the 'gift' and boxed it up for their labs to take care of. They recommended around the clock watch, which Jeff, Matt and Venom said they had taken care of.

Jeff put an arm tightly around Logan. She seemed more annoyed and angry rather than worried. She was tense under his touch. If she was worried she was hiding it well. Under a blanket of intense frustration it seemed. Jeff pulled her away. It was time to get her out of here. Matt had his bag and followed behind Jeff and Logan. Jeff couldn't get it out of his mind. She'd been openly threatened now.

Jeff kept his seething under control. He hid it from her as she had her own emotions to deal with. They walked slowly through the backstage of the arena. Matt followed behind, talking quietly with Jade and Ben. Behind them was the rest of Venom. Shannon had messaged Matt a few times asking if all was ok, was there any more trouble? Matt explained there was and that he'd call and tell him later.

The Police were still outside in the back lot, questioning any staff members who might've seen anything and the one who had found the 'gift'. Venom began filing onto their buses. Greg said his goodnight and climbed into his car. Phil and Kofi went and hailed cabs. Jeff and Logan heard the sound of an engine being revved and tires screeching. They barely had time to turn and see the headlights baring down on them.


	29. Chapter 29

Jeff had maybe two or three seconds to react. He grabbed Logan by the waist and threw his weight backwards pulling her with him. The car tore past missing them by centimeters. They landed hard on their backs, Logan's head snapping back and smacking into the concrete beneath them. Jeff shook his head. The fall had rattled his senses somewhat. Logan was lay still next to him with her head to the side. Jeff rolled onto his side and reached for her. As he did Jade and Ben were there, clearing the hair and dirt from her face.

"Logan.." He managed to say. He felt strong arms pull him to his feet.

Matt pulled his brother up and slipped under his arm. Greg had gotten back out of his car and rushed over. WWE staff had heard the racket and had come to aid. They had first aid training and pulled Logan's brothers away. She had smacked her head hard. But that was better than the alternative. She was out cold currently. Jeff tried to fight his brother to get to her but he was off balance. A staff member checked out Jeff and called a paramedic.

Logan woke with a splitting headache. She opened one eye first, then the other. The lights were bright. She recognized the surroundings to be that of a hospital. The last thing she remembered was headlights and going backwards. Did it hit her? She looked down at herself through blurry vision. She was still in her own clothes minus shoes of course. She heard someone breathing. Looking to her left, there was Jeff leaning on the bed with his arms folded. His head rested on his arms and he was sleeping. She smiled and touched his arm.

Jeff stirred. He opened his eyes and saw her fingers grasping his arm. Looking up he saw she was awake finally. He stood up out of the chair and leaned over her, hugging her tightly. He pulled back and held her face.

"Jupiter you ok?" he said pressing his head to hers.

Logan nodded. She pulled her arms up around Jeff's shoulders. He gave her that emerald stare that always floored her. She kissed him and buried her head. Jeff nudged her over on the hospital bed and slid down next to her. She rolled on her side and melted into the side of Jeff. They were still like that when the nurse came in to check on Logan.

"Sleeping beauty is awake I see." the nurse said. She was a relatively short black woman with a few laugh lines around the eyes. She looked tough but kind at the same time.

The nurse tested Logan's reflexes and looked in her eyes, various tests like that, and warning that she likely had a severe concussion going on. Logan said her head felt like it was splitting. The nurse patted Logan's knee, wrote something on the sheet at the end of the bed and left.

"Didn't mean to pull you back so hard. Didn't mean to hurt you Jupiter." Jeff said finally, apologizing for what happened.

Logan shushed him. She didn't need an apology. He just saved both their asses and the last thing he should be doing is apologizing Logan decided.

"Don't. You saved me. I love you Love."

Jeff held her and kissed her over and over.

By morning Jeff was allowed to take her out of the hospital. She'd been cleared but they also warned to keep an eye on her for any abnormal pain or further headaches. Jade and Ben had arrived to pick them up with a cab. The whole time time Jeff kept an arm around her. At the hotel a few photographers were outside. Logan swore. Last thing she wanted was unmasked photos of her after the night she'd had. Jeff shielded her and ran her inside. Word seemed to have gotten around about the delivery and near accident.

Upstairs Matt, Greg, and Venom had been waiting. They pretty much all crowded Jeff and Logan when they walked in. Normally being smothered drove Logan berserk. But right now she was glad there was this amazing group of people watching out for her. Especially Jeff. She owed him big time. Like speeding up the wedding. She knew he wanted to do it sooner rather then later. He was just as impulsive as she was sometimes.

Jade and Ben refused to leave the hotel room for their own, so they set up camp in Jeff and Logan's. As did Matt. Stephanie had left messages asking if everyone was alright. And that maybe some time off might help, saying she'd work it into the lines for the week somehow. Jeff decided they'd rest today and head to Cameron tomorrow. Logan loved the thought of being back at Jeff's. Although he had started to call it their place. She's never shared a place with a partner since her divorce. At first it kinda daunted her, but then she was fine. Wherever Jeff was that's where she wanted to be.

Early the next morning they packed up and got onto the buses. Greg had said his goodbyes and headed off to the next show. Jeff and Matt rode on Venom One. Though Jeff and Logan spent most of the time safely snuggled up in her bunk watching movies and such on the little plasma on the wall at the foot of her bunk. They were always in their own little world when they were together. Matt was happy for his brother. And he liked Logan. Her brothers were a handful but they were good kids and had taken to calling Matt 'Machew', a sort of deviation of Matthew.

Every now and then Jeff's phone would buzz. Various other superstars inquiring on how they were. He was surprised how many people cared. He'd been watching Logan sketch dresses for about two hours now.

"Decided to design your own?"

"Yup. I'm not wasting oodles of dollars on a dress I'm likely to end up hating. And if that happened, I'd set fire to it and just rock up in my stage gear."

"I'd rather you in something that you like like,well, you in."

She gave him a kiss. She had no idea what else to plan. Last time it was just them, a few friends and a BBQ in a backyard with a Justice of the Peace. This time she guessed it would be a little more well thought out than that.

"Ok pop quiz time." She stated out of nowhere. Jeff blinked at her curiously.

"Um ok."

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Definitely Chocolate."

"Chicken or Beef?"

"Hmmm tough one, I like both really."

"Yeah me too" she said scribbling notes. He was trying to read her fancy handwriting in dim light. It wasn't going so well. Jeff scratched his head. What was she doing? She must've been in side his head.

"I'm making rudimentary plans for our wedding."

Jeff nodded. Although admittedly he sucked at organizing things and kind of wished he could click his fingers and have it all done. Then he could just get on with marrying her.

"Do I gotta wear a monkey suit?" Jeff half asked and half whined. He was also frowning as he said that and kind of pouting too. Logan started laughing and kissing him.

"Hell no. My man ain't gonna be in some monkey suit" she said with a feigned southern accent. Jeff was surprised.

"That was actually kinda good Jupiter."

"Just learning from the best."

"Stop it you're turning me on."

Logan kissed his collar and his neck, up to his jaw and just butterfly kissed her way to his mouth. He kissed her back fiercely. Damn it, he thought, why do we have to be on a bus right now.

Once back in Cameron, Venom were split between Jeff's and Matt's. Jade and Ben insisted on being near Logan so thy automatically went to Jeff's. The rest just veered off. Jackson came to Jeff's also. Daryl, Paul ,Cj and James went to Matt's. Logan had a spark of genius. At some point she was going to get another house built. Obviously in Cameron near to her and Jeff. It'd be big enough for all of Venom to live in and have the Venom studio finally built in.

Logan was pottering around sorting out what in her suitcases needed cleaning. Her mobile began to ring. She answered it.

"Speak."

"Ah Miss Venom." It was an unknown Australian voice

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"Miss Venom this is the Australian Federal Police."

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." She replied sarcastically.

"Ah, Miss Venom, we're calling to inform you of a recent development."

"What development?"

"Your ex-husband, Brennan Lowe, has escaped prison and we have not been able to locate him. We thought to track you down and warn you due to previous circumstances between you."

Jeff walked in the door just as Logan dropped the phone on the floor. She looked paler than usual and was shaking slightly. Jeff rushed to her side and caught her as she slid to the floor. The phone call was still active. A muffled voice calling for Logan could be heard.

"Jupiter? Jupiter what is it?"

"He's loose. He got loose." She said turning to Jeff with wide eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Jeff had sat her down at the breakfast bench with a strong drink. The Australian Detective explained that her ex-husband had escaped during a transfer and had been missing for about a week and a half. They said they were doing everything to locate him, but during their investigation, they discovered Brennan had made friends with well connected people in jail, therefore making some strong contacts outside. It was likely, due to the rising star of Venom, that he may have found a way to leave the country and go after her.

Jeff explained the troubles they had and gave them contact details for the Detective heading the investigation here. Maybe something would come up between the two. Jeff called Matt and told him the latest. He said he'd be over. Jade and Ben were scared. The last time Logan saw Brennan he tried to kill her. That was their opinion of the situation. She almost didn't walk again as it was. He was the only person she was even remotely terrified of. Which was expected.

And apparently Brennan's hate had not lessened over the years he had spent in jail. It was made well known amongst inmates that he wished for revenge on his ex-wife. The detective explained they found hate letters, plottings; all this in journals inside his old cell. Brennan's hate had gotten to the point where it knew no bounds. He wholely blamed Logan for getting sent to jail despite his own actions. He allegedly maintained that she provoked him and hit him first. Logan said she never even got a chance to swing, as much as she would've like to.

But they couldn't be sure all the recent activity was Brennan. Jeff had three suspects now though. Adam, Beth and now Brennan. All of which had it in for Logan or thought they had a reason to. He had to protect Logan. He knew it would destroy him utterly if she were seriously hurt in any way. He didn't even want to lend any entertainment to the idea of the worst. If she died, that would be the end of Jeff.

He couldn't imagine what she was going through inside. The one person who had really hurt her, or made her fear something, was now loose again. He watched her, studied her movement a little. She had reclused a little, drawn in on herself and gone quiet. Her arms were folded on the breakfast bench and she leaned on them with her chin, frowning somewhat constantly. Her jaw grinded a little. Jeff stuck close to her, always leaving a reassuring touch or hold on her.

Logan stood up suddenly and marched upstairs. Jeff, Jade and Ben glanced at each other puzzled. Jeff heard things being tossed around so he followed up after her. In the bedroom she was throwing anything and everything into her suitcases. She was going to run. Far away. Jeff grabbed her trying to stop her.

"Jupiter."

"Let me go Jeff."

"No."

Logan yanked herself free of Jeff.

"If I go away he can't use you to hurt me, or hurt me directly. You'll be safe with out me Love."

Jeff pulled her to him again and crushed her to him. She tried to resist, wriggling in his embrace, trying to fight him. Jeff wouldn't let go. He held his arms around her as tight as he could.

"Don't run from me Jupiter."

Logan fought him some more. Jeff held on tighter.

"Don't. Stop Jupiter."

She was crying and fighting him now. Although her fighting seemed to be weakening. Jeff didn't relinquish one inch.

"Don't fight. Don't run. Just stop. Stop." He said over and over. Her resolve resisting less and less.

He sank to the floor with her when she finally stopped thrashing. He had held on. He wasn't letting her go. Logan collapsed into him. Sniffing every now and then. She held onto Jeff. He gathered her up into his lap and kept a hold on her. He cupped her face in his hands turning it up to his.

"You're not going to push me away. Not now not ever. Got that?"

She nodded. He made her promise and she did. He kissed her and stroked her hair. All the while keeping a hold on her. Jade and Ben peaked around the corner of the door. Logan's little freak out was over and was now being passionately embraced on Jeff's bedroom floor. Jade reached out and closed the door unnoticed.

It was sometime later when Matt, the other half of Venom arrived. Shannon appeared not long after. Logan and Jeff were back downstairs now. Jeff had scooped her up and cuddled her up on the couch. Jade filled Shannon and Matt in on the full details of Brennan and his past exploits.

"This is one nasty dude" Shannon commented.

Shannon watched Jeff on the couch with Logan. They were stretched along the couch and wrapped together. If Jeff though she was the perfect addition to the family, then so be it. Shannon was going to come stay and protect as well. No one was hurting his boy Jeff or Logan.

"Man I can't remember the last time I saw Sis all wigged out." Jade was saying to Ben and Matt as Shannon turned his attention back them.

"I believe that was during Brennan's trial four years ago when he said he'd kill her when they dragged him away." Ben supplied from his own memory.

"From the sounds of it he's an unsavory one" Shannon surmised.

Jade nodded. To be honest, if things weren't the way they were right now, he didn't know what would happen. If she didn't have Jeff, how much worse would this be for her? Jade didn't want to think about it. He liked Matt and Jeff and he liked that Jeff was making Logan feel happy and whole, which was another thing he hadn't seen in her in a long time.

"So Machew what we doing for food today? I'm starved." Ben stated using their pet name for Matt.

Matt laughed and grabbed the phone book. They called up for Barbeque ribs, Fried Chicken and mashed potato from a local place. Greasy, fat laden, feel good food.

Shannon spied a familiar little blue car pulling up. He sighed and shook his head. Matt looked at him curiously and then followed his gaze. A furious looking Beth had turned up. She was carrying a copy of Kerrang! And it had the article with Venom spilling the beans on touring, new album, and Logan and Jeff's engagement. Matt hung his head. Stupid woman, he thought. She called out Jeff and banged on the door again. Jeff rolled his eyes and slid out from under and infuriated Logan. Jeff went outside. They could be heard yelling.

"What do you want Beth?" Jeff said flatly.

Beth stuffed the article under his nose.

"Is this true? Is what was said on Smackdown true? Your gonna marry the bitch?"

"Yeah it is Beth. I'm marrying Logan" Jeff replied and held up his hand showing her the signet that he wore.

"Why? She's just some metal tart. She'll never be a stable wife or mother."

Logan had enough and stormed outside. Matt futilely tried to warn Jeff. Logan threw the door open and marched down the stairs. She pushed Jeff aside and stood face to face with the smaller brunette. Logan seethed and an almost growling sound escaped her throat. Today was not the day to be coming over and fucking with her life, or her man.

"Leave now while you can."

Logan threatened severely in a lowered tone. A tone not to be ignored. Beth put on a brave front but she could be seen trembling slightly. Logan used her body to force the smaller woman back towards the car. Logan went to back away.

"Dirty goth bitch." Beth muttered.

Logan stopped dead in her tracks. She spun quickly on her heel and delivered a hard right hook to Beth's jaw, sending the smaller woman side aways and down onto the ground. Logan picked her up roughly by the collar of her shirt and slapped her. She dropped Beth and went over to the car. She tore the door open and stuck it's gear in neutral. She grabbed Beth by the hair and dragged her over to the car and threw her inside, slamming the door shut. Logan rolled up her sleeves on her hoodie and stood in front of the bonnet. She pressed her palms down flat, planted her feet, and gave the small car a hearty push. It rolled backwards quickly. Beth sat up as it rolled and fumbled for the gear. Too late though. The car back into a tree, it's rear crunching around it hard.

Inside the house, The boys of Venom with Shannon had gone into hysterics. Miss Venom strikes again. They were hooting, hollering and cheering. Jade and Ben fell over each other trying to get out the front door. Logan was still pacing back and forth on a small patch of driveway. Her temper was up in full force and none of the Venom boys were game to get closer to tangle with her. Jeff and Matt stared with their mouths agape. Jeff recovered and blinked a little. He glanced his brother who had formed and 'o' with his mouthed and exhaled hard threw it. Matt clapped his shoulder.

"All yours."

Matt high tailed it back onto the porch and untangled the two younger men who were still in hysterics.

Jeff approached her slowly. She flinched at first, as if not aware he was there when he touched her arm. He got her to stop pacing and pulled her into a hug. They stood like that for awhile until she was calm and then led her back inside. He had to admit, when she wanted to sock it to someone she did it right and with flair. Inside the boys entertained themselves re-enacting the delivery of Logan's venomous attack.


	31. Chapter 31

***Song in this chapter is "you are the one" by H.I.M. And you already know my disclaimers. Thanks for reading and giving me motivation to keep this going. Keep reading and reviewing my lovelies***

Apart from the altercation with Beth, the rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Logan had immersed herself in writing new material. It was the one place she could be completely free and honest without worrying about the outside world. Jeff would always silently watch her. He always stayed close. And she felt protected and safe. Matt and Venom checked around the house and outside each night. Just to make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary. It seems the mystery stalker did not know their addresses in Cameron. It was the one place they hadn't been bothered. Well so far anyway.

Jeff had been out for a few hours in town. He came back looking pleased with himself. He crouched in front of Logan, who had been sitting on the living room floor with a guitar, amp, keyboard, and laptop. Music sheets and notepads were strewn everywhere. Lyrics, poetry, album designs were every where.

"My my Jupiter, we have been busy?"

"Insanely so."

"The boys?"

"In the garage making their own noise."

She gazed into his face and brushed blonde and purple hair from his eyes. His green eyes sparkled at her. He looked quite pleased and happy. Something was up. Or rather he was up to something. She leaned back and spied him, narrowing her kohl lined eyes.

"What are you up to Love?"

"Just a little something. Call it a pre-wedding gift to my would be wife."

"I hate when you get me things."

"But you'll love this."

He handed her a thick white envelope. She looked at it curiously. She frowned and looked puzzled. Logan looked at her fiancé, who was currently looking excited and goofy all at once. She pulled a face and ripped the top of the envelope open. It was several folded up sheets of paper. She unfolded the thick letter and glanced a real estate looking logo in the top right corner. Her eyes widened. He didn't, did he?

She read through the introduction notes congratulating about choice of location and certified builder recommendations and who to call for plan layouts.

"Venom House has its starting blocks."

"Oh why Jeff?"

"It's something you wanted for the boys and for the band."

He was still looking really pleased with himself. And the thoughtfulness of his gift. And the way his eyes looked at her and made her feel. It was too much and her senses went on overload. She lept up and grabbed his hand. She dragged him through the house, nearly knocking Shannon over who just came in, and continued up the stairs.

They weren't seen again for half the afternoon.

When Logan did emerge sometime later, looking somewhat like the satisfied cat, she excitedly told the boys of the house and studio plans. They all glanced each other as Jeff came downstairs. He hadn't even cleared the step when he was tackled by seven metal heads.

"Ouch get off me you lard asses" he joked.

Daryl pulled Jeff back up to his feet. Jeff continued flicking through his phone messages. One from Stephanie asking Jeff and Matt to come back to work as the week had been uneventful. Venom were welcome along. Next show was in Minneapolis. They would need to leave tomorrow morning to make it up there.

The drive took most of that day and evening. They finally arrived at the hotel. They were greeted in the lobby by Phil, Greg and Kofi. They immediately greeted Jeff and did the guy hug thing. They embraced Logan gently and all wanted to make sure she was doing ok. They wanted to make sure Jeff and Logan knew they had their back.

"So when's dis weddin' 'appenin'" Kofi asked slyly, nudging Jeff.

"As soon as it can be organized man" Jeff answered very matter-of-factly, squeezing Logan's hand as he did.

"Not wastin' no time den?"

"Nope. Not wasting no time."

They all traipsed up stairs to their rooms. Matt, Jade, Ben making it known they were camping in Jeff and Logan's hotel room again. She dragged out her horror movie boxes and told them to go to town. Jeff once again gathered Logan on to the couch with him. He sang to her in her ear every now and then. She closed her eyes and listened to his voice.

They were interrupted by the joining of an additional body. Logan opened her eyes. Bodies to be exact. Jade and Ben were blinking at her cheekily.

"What are you two up to?"

"We decided on something?"

"You thought of something?"

The two boys nodded. Logan grinned and leaned forward.

"Did it hurt?" she asked sarcastically in reference to their thinking.

Jade rolled his eyes and Ben protested. Jade got Ben to pipe down so they could continue with their plan.

"We wanna be the bridesmaids."

Logan broke into a grin first and then died laughing, collapsing back into Jeff. Jeff and Matt managed to look puzzled but with wide eyes at the same time. They glanced each other. Bridesmaids? Matt mouthed silently to Jeff. Jeff shrugged. Logan recovered enough to question.

"We thought it'd be fun. You know, go skipping down the aisle or whatever you have in like big frou frou bridesmaids dresses, kicking it up in big boots and such."

"Oh I'm so holding you to this. That's hilarious." Logan stated making a mental note. Jeff looked at his brother again in bewilderment.

"I think the wedding just turned into a circus." Matt stated.

"I think our extended family is looking to send us to Bellevue." Jeff laughed. He could actually picture Jade and Ben whooping it up in dresses. It was going to be an interesting wedding that's for sure. He was pretty sure most attendees would be wrestlers or rock stars. He knew she asked her friend Ville to come sing.

Logan had been to fittings during the week they had off so he knew she had a dress being done. She wouldn't tell him what it was going to be like. She wanted to surprised him and blow his mind she had told him when he asked about it.

Jade, Ben and Matt were watching Hellraiser when Jade's phone went off. They guessed it was Maria calling, as Jade left and did not return. Ben and Matt began falling asleep. Jeff wasn't tired. He did however have other plans. He scooped up his fiancé and 'retired' for the evening.

It was early hours of the morning. He stroked the skin of her back while she watched him in the dim light. He loved this time of the night when it was just them in the dark, or near dark. She rolled on her side and lightly ran her fingers over his stomach and his chest. He almost couldn't take it. She had the lightest touch. The way things were going it would be merely weeks until he could call her wife.

"Sing to me again. It's being sung to for once."

Jeff smiled. He still had H.I.M songs in his head from his ipod on the bus earlier. He thought of an appropriate one.

"No I won't surrender

At any cost

You're something so sweet and tender

From my Heart..."

Jeff sang softly. He didn't get all the notes right as he was singing in whispers to her. She closed her eyes listening to his voice.

"You are the one

And there's no regrets at all..."

He sung a little longer. She was sleeping lightly. Her fingers had reached up and found his longs. She was twirling it around her fingers in her sleep again. He smelt her skin. She smelled of vanilla. He lay facing her with his head against hers. He watched her lids flutter and her lips part as she breathed. She even said his name again in her sleep. He kissed her head lightly for that. That's when he noticed it.

The Chinese Lung (dragon) on her back had left spaces so she had cherry blossom branches with the flowers filling up the spaces. One such branch came up behind the dragon's head from her neck and just started to come over her left shoulder. Along underneath the larger branch there was a tiny strip of script. She had 'Jeffrey Nero Hardy' tattooed there. She had branded herself with his name.


	32. Chapter 32

It was the morning of the show in Minneapolis. Jeff had risen first, letting her sleep on for while. He had a thought. If she can do it, so will I; he thought. He dressed quickly and headed out, tiptoeing past the snoring Matt and Ben.

Logan awoke to any empty bed and a quiet room. She frowned and sat up, seeing the time was eleven. Jeff had left a small note in his messy handwriting. It just said there was something he had to do. She smiled. She threw on her tights and a black tank. She wandered into the living from only to be confronted by snoring that could wake the dead. She grabbed a throw pillow and hit both of them with it. They snorted and woke with a start.

"Cheers sis," Ben said groggily.

"No problem, it was my pleasure."

Matt looked at her wryly and flopped back down. He was clearly not a morning person today. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Where's Jeff?"

"He left a note saying he had to go do something."

Jeff returned while they had just finished eating. It was almost one now. He walked in wordlessly and pulled Logan back to the bedroom closing the door slightly. She looked at him curiously. He pulled his t shirt up to reveal what he had done. His entire left pec had been tattooed. A large black orchid with some vines. He had her name with it in one and half inch size letters in old english script with the venom symbol beneath that with a few more vines.

"Had to go one better?"

"Yeah. I saw yours and thought I should return the sentiment." He leaned into her and whispered between kisses. "Now you're always close to my heart."

She loved it. It was beautiful. Matt walked in and saw Jeff's chest.

"Again? You are gonna end up walking pieces of art." Matt stopped and thought about it. "Hang on, she kinda already is." He had thought of her copious amounts of tattoos and usual make up.

The show saw Jeff and Matt resume the feud and their return to the ring with glorious applause. Logan sat ringside as per usual and to the crowd's delight. And much to the crowd's delight, Jeff yanked off his tank before climbing the ropes. Jeff soared again, landing his brother with a swanton. Jerry and J.R could be heard discussing the tattoo. Jeff scored the pin to Matt's dismay. Jeff rolled out of the ring and collected Logan from the announce table. He kissed her ring hand in front of anyone and led her out.

Backstage Jeff's newest bold addition scored a few comments. He wore it proudly. He wanted everyone to know where his heart was. Venom had been lurking about here and there. Wherever Maria was that's where Jade could be found. Although unlike his sister, he thought he was a bit young to be diving in head first the way she and Jeff had. Maybe one day though. For now, he was content with Maria as his girlfriend. Then again Logan was always the impulsive one. Whenever she got a thought in her head or just really wanted to do something, she would go ahead with it no questions asked. A woman of very few regrets.

Jade could see Logan was still tense, still wound. Her shoulders weren't relaxed and she studied everyone and everything around her. Her smiles were short and quick and never lingering. He could see she was anxious and keeping on her guard. Jeff was playing it cool though. He did well at acting relaxed and collected, though he never let go of Logan, not for one instant. He was always holding her waist or her hand.

Maria slipped behind where Jade was sitting. Her legs dropped down either side of him and she leaned on his shoulder with her chin, sliding her hands under his arms and around his chest.

"Keeping an eye out?" she asked gently.

"Yeah we all are. We don't know when Brennan might strike."

Maria looked confused.

"Brennan? I thought this was Adam again?"

Jade forgot he hadn't told Maria much about Brennan and Logan's previous adventures with him.

"To be honest babe, we're not sure if it's Adam or Brennan. He's Logan's ex-husband."

"She was married before?"

Jade nodded, and recollected the details in his mind.

"I was about fourteen, just a kid still. But when Logan was about twenty she married her boyfriend Brennan. He was alright at first. But then, it got bad. Real bad. He was violent. Towards the end they were arguing and he pushed her down a flight of stairs. Almost paralyzed her for good. Could've killed her. Anyway he went to jail and she had a divorce filed. That was about four or so years ago."

Jade took a deep breath just to get the words out.

"We got a call the other day. Brennan has escaped the Australian jail he was in and he can't be located."

Maria kinda coughed and swore. She had no idea. Now she understood the tension going around. She thought of the almost hit and run and the gross gift. And then she thought of Adam's previous behavior. No wonder they couldn't narrow it down.

He watched her jumping around the car park with her little group. He watched her flaunt herself. He watched her all over that other man. Little whore, he thought gripping the steering wheel. He had been unable to find them for over a week. But now they were here. She would pay. He would pay for touching her. And he knew that other man did. If she couldn't get the message directly, then maybe he should deliver the message through her loved ones. She was always a slave to her emotions. Yes. Her loved ones was the way to get to her. Through her brothers. Through her friends. Her band. Through that man that she planned to marry. Oh yes. He had heard all about that. And there was no way he was going to let it happen. She would not be marrying that man she clung to. He would see to it personally.

Logan needed a cigarette. And feeling anxious wasn't helping. Jeff and Logan left the arena to hunt down a convenience store. Matt, Ben and Daryl followed along with them. They didn't want the two of them alone in public. They ran into various fans along the way. A few photos and autographs handed out. Jeff didn't mind. It was the fans that put all of them where they were today. Logan believed this too, she just wasn't in the mood for public activity.

They located a shop not far from the arena. A few people in there stared at two built men and three strangely attired metalheads roam about the shop for anything they might need. Ben topped up his supply of jelly beans and jelly babies for his sugar levels. Everyone bought a drink while Jeff and Logan bought cigarettes.

They were standing around the gates of the back lot. Just smoking and talking, laughing occasionally. Cars sped past on the street next to them. Minneapolis was alive this night. They had no idea they were being watched. Logan got a strange shiver up her spine. Something was wrong. Somewhere. She glanced about frowning.

"Jupiter?"

"I just got this, odd feeling washing over me?"

"Like?"

"Like something isn't right. Somewhere. I don't know how else to describe it."

Jeff held her close and kissed her. He whispered all was ok and he was here holding onto to her. Jade and Cj approached, with Jade nicking the pack of cigarettes out of Logan's hand. They didn't see the black car pull up alongside the curb near them. They didn't see it's window get rolled down.

It was only when Logan saw a flash of foreboding silver from the corner of her eye that she reacted.

"Down! Now!" she screamed.

Everyone saw what she saw and all started to duck and weave and hit the floor behind other vehicles as the terrible crack of gunfire sounded. Jeff and Logan fell behind a WWE truck nearby. Jeff's weight went heavy against her.


	33. Chapter 33

The sound of the gun fire and screeching tires left Logan's senses reeling. She was aware Jeff was across her. She opened her eyes. Did they land in a puddle or something. She felt wet. Why hadn't Jeff moved? She heard him kinda moan and sort of shift. She touched the wet patch on her abdomen and brought her hand up. It was red under the street lights. Her heart froze and her breath caught in her throat. She rolled Jeff off her and rolled him onto his back. The sight terrified her. Jeff was bleeding, his shirt soaked so that she couldn't see from where at first.

"Jeff!" she screamed, and tore the shirt open. \

Jeff was half lucid, bleeding, in pain and in shock. He'd been shot much to Logan's fear. It had entered his chest on high up on the right, slipping in between a rib and the collar bone. There was no exit wound so it was still in there. A second flesh wound had grazed past a rib lower down. He opened his eyes gritting his teeth. Jade and Matt pulled Logan back. Matt yanked off his button up shirt and held it down over the bleeding wound. Daryl was already on the phone to nine one one. Jade checked her over and she shoved him away trying to get back to Jeff's side.

"I'm fine, it's his blood, now get the fuck off me!" she yelled.

Jade stepped back. Daryl told him to run back inside and grab anyone. After a few moments Phil and Paul had come running up from the back lot. Matt kept pressure on the wound as Paul instructed. Logan had Jeff in her lap. He was grasping her leg hard from the pain. He buried his face into her arm.

"Love, look at me, just look at me, don't think." she murmured in his ear.

He craned his head back, looking into her eyes from an upside down view. He used his left hand to reach up behind her neck and hold onto her. His brow was creased in concentration, trying not to let the shock seep in. Matt's arms were getting sore so Paul took over.

"Where is the fuckin' ambulance?" Matt fumed holding his hands up over his head and pacing.

The sirens could be heard. Two police cars and a ambulance rounded the corner and screeched to a halt in the street next to them. The police started taking statements straight away as two paramedics brought a white clothed stretcher. They pulled Logan away and one took over for Paul. The one that had pulled Logan away hurriedly spoke into the radio on her hip. They counted to three and with the help of Paul and Daryl, lifted Jeff onto the stretcher. Logan bolted up after them as they hoisted him into the back of the vehicle. Logan went to climb inside. The male paramedic pushed her back.

"Only a family member miss..."

"I'm his fucking fiancé and I'm going with him" she snarled.

In her makeup and stage attire, and covered in blood, she was intimidating. The paramedic stepped aside and she climbed in. Jeff immediately reached for her.

"Logan" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm here Love." She held his hand and he squeezed it hard.

It was sometime later in the hospital. Matt had arrived with Jade, Ben and Daryl in tow. Greg had followed with Phil and Kofi. Paul came after them with Stephanie. They had taken Jeff into the E.R to remove the bullet and assess any damage. That was an hour ago. They found Logan pacing in the waiting room still in her pvc and makeup and still covered on her torso and arms with Jeff's dried blood. Other families and patrons sat away from her. She looked a little like a homicidal maniac at the moment. Jade and Ben tried to approach her, tried to get her to sit and calm down. Matt even suggested maybe washing up a bit. She shot them all a look only an idiot would ignore.

"Miss Venom?"

A surgeon had come into the waiting room and called for Logan. She had been the one to fill in the admission details, listing herself as primary contact. She dived over the seats to the doctor.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes Miss Venom. The bullet was lodged between the bones. He is fortunate that it only did that and not continue on and go through his lung. What the bullet has done though is crack that part of the collar and upper rib when it was stuck there. So we stitched the muscle and stopping the bleeding. We've bandaged and slinged his arm into a stationary position like this" the doctor demonstrated his arm going across his solar plexus in a straight horizontal fashion. "And it needs to stay that way for about a week to let the stitches and the body do it's job."

He explained other things like recovery time and when Jeff could start therapy on the area and working out again. As he did so Matt had crept up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder and listened in.

"Can we go see him now?" Matt asked. "I'm his brother."

"He's been asking for you both. Just not too much excitement, the shock his body is in hasn't totally worn off yet."

Logan waved to the others. She and Matt followed the doctor to the recovery ward, and as they walked silently Matt put an arm around her. The doctor said there was a sink in the small bathroom in the private room they'd given Jeff if either wanted to wash up spying the blood on both of them. He opened the door for them and left them to it. Logan wasted no time in going in, almost knocking the doctor out of the way. The doctor raised his eyebrows at Matt who shrugged a little amused and followed in.

Jeff looked a little pale. He turned and saw Logan rush into the room and straight for him. He held out his free arm for her. She landed a little too hard against him and he winced.

"Easy Jupiter."

She held his face and kissed him gently. She pressed her forehead to his. Matt went around the other side of the bed and gently and quickly hugged his brother.

"How you feelin' bro?"

"Oh I dunno, like I been shot maybe" Jeff joked sarcastically.

Logan looked upset and angry. Jeff took her hands with his left one and kissed them and held them to him.

"If I had just gone..."

"Don't even start that Jupiter. I'm not gonna hear of it."

"But..." she was blaming herself for Jeff getting hurt. He could see that.

Jeff grabbed her face and pulled her to him, holding her head to his once more.

"I'd rather get hurt, take a bullet, bleed, and die, with you in my life, then to suffer a single moment of living without you. Enough."

She caved and agreed with him. She told him she loved him. He made her swear this time never to talk like that again. Jeff said the doctor would probably let him go tomorrow. And then back home to rest. Jeff spied His girl and his brother, both of which looked like they'd been extras in slasher film. Logan looked at herself. She frowned. She was a bit messy. She disappeared into the little bathroom to wash it off.

Logan looked at herself in mirror, covered in her lover's blood. She would make them pay for what they had done. Whoever it was, Brennan and Adam being high on the list, were going to rue the day they laid eyes on her. She was going to make the regret and despair the decision to hurt someone she loved. Her thoughts took a dangerous edge of revenge. She shook herself all over and returned to the present. Using warm water she scrubbed her skin, and wiped down the pvc until she resembled a sane person. She came out and it was Matt's turn. The doctor had previously given him a scrub shirt to change into.

A nurse had said visiting hours were over and that only one of them could stay. Matt decided to let Logan stay. Jeff and Logan would need their things packed to leave for Cameron as soon as Jeff was released. Matt with Logan's brothers could at least do that. Matt said his goodbye and said he'd see them both tomorrow. He left them to it. He took one last glimpse of the couple as he exited through the door. Logan had quickly scooted around to the left side and slid in next to Jeff. Jeff had leaned his head up against her shoulder and she brushed his hair back gently with one hand leaning her head down on his. She stroked his head gently and was singing softly to him. Jeff closed his eyes and sighed contently. Matt smiled and left.

Back in the waiting room, Matt was rushed by Venom, Phil, Greg, Kofi, Paul and Stephanie. He hushed them all down.

"He's alright. He's gonna be ok." Matt said and then explained he was gonna be out for about six to eight weeks minimum.

Stephanie said not to worry about it. She and Paul even offered the services of Paul's physiotherapist when Jeff was fit enough. Matt thanked them. It was time to go back to the hotel and rest until tomorrow at least.


	34. Chapter 34

The first week was incredibly frustrating for Jeff. He wasn't allowed to use or move his right arm really. Which meant Logan was doing everything for him, and he hated that. Being a gentleman he thought he should've been taking care of her. He was hanging for the stitches to come out. He begin light training again after that. But not too much lest he do more damage to the bones. He noticed Logan was always tense, always anxious, like she was just waiting for something to happen. He slid off the couch and approached her. She was standing still with her arms folded about herself and staring out the window. Jeff came up behind her and hugged her with his good arm.

"It's ok Jupiter. You know that right?"

"I want everything to be ok, but I know it's not."

"It is ok. You got me to protect you. And the boys."

"Yeah and who's gonna protect all your sorry asses for getting in the middle of it?" she exclaimed sarcastically.

Jeff laughed and kissed her head. She always smelled so good. Still so intoxicating. And giving him bad thoughts. Although he had to wonder for a moment how it might go down with an injury like he had. He decided he didn't care and silently led her upstairs.

Jeff was in a bit of extra pain now. But worth it. Her warm smooth skin could felt around him. Just a few more weeks and she's mine for good, he thought to himself. She was laying against him running her fingers around in a circle on his abdomen humming to herself. The venom boys could be heard making noise in the garage. Logan had given them a bunch of recordings she'd made for them to listen to, improve upon. Half the album was pretty much written with all the unrecorded songs that they played live all the time. Venom wanted a healthy pool of choice so they had been writing constantly.

The weeks at home were passing quickly. Jeff did get the outer stitches out after a week and was allowed to start training again. In small steps. No heavy bench pressing or push ups. Nothing to over exert that area. He used hand weights and aerobic physio methods that Paul's trainer had shown him. The wedding plans were almost done. All fittings had been taken care of. Even right down to Jade and Ben's dresses. Jeff at first thought they were kidding until he saw them being fitted. These two were worse then him and Matt. Matt was even encouraging them.

He was worrying about Logan though. She seemed to be throwing herself into her work and the plans since they came back to Cameron. She was at any given time, either on the phone to various people connected with the ceremony, or venom's manager/producer, or writing and recording demos, or practicing and working on the acceptable demos in the garage with the boys. She wasn't sleeping much. Although according to Jade was like this when they recorded the last album.

Three days until Halloween. Two days until the wedding. Jeff and Logan had it all planned for the thirtieth. They had managed to get this all done in two months. The small local function hall they had acquired was perfect and even had a great garden out back that would do perfectly for the ceremony itself. Logan refused to show Jeff what she had made. She had stashed her dress at Gil's place, knowing that jeff's dad was trustworthy enough to keep Jeff away from it. She had briefly considered Shannon's place. But then decided against knowing Jeff had been friends with him for like forever and that Shannon would probably cave in to his long time friend.

On the night of the twenty ninth, the eve of the wedding, Jeff and Logan had a big barbeque thown for everyone who had been invited. Logan had absolutely put her foot down about hens and stag parties. She hated them and thought they were just plain trouble. Matt and Shannon tried to argue with her. But all they successfully did was wind her temper up and all they got in return was their heads banged together. Much to Jeff's amusement. Matt and Shannon had even begged Jeff to help out their cause here. But Jeff wasn't feeling suicidal. He knew better then to argue with her and to do it days before the wedding.

The Venom boys stayed out of it too. They knew better as well. They planned on doing as they were told. They'd been fitted for whatever concoction Logan had come up with. None of them knew what she was wearing except Jackson. She had needed her fag hag's opinion. All Jackson would say is that it was very Logan Venom. And that Jeff would die upon sight. That irritated Jeff. He was so curious and had begged his Dad. Gil had politely told his son that he had made a promise to the lady about to become his daughter-in-law and wasn't about to break it and to piss off until the day. Jeff sulked for awhile after that.

At the Barbeque, all manner of folk began turning up around four o'clock. Luckily Jeff had finished coloring his hair green and blue before they showed up. Various Superstars arrived; including Stephanie and Paul, Phil, Greg, Kofi, Dave, John, Glenn, Mark and Michele, Melina, Mickie, Maria and the list went on. Most of the current WWE roster had arrived on time and in good spirits. It wasn't long after that the rock star equivalents began showing up. It was reading out like a who's who of previous Venom tours.

The members of Sevendust were first. Followed by Staind, Slipknot, Devildriver (much the Sevendust's chagrin), Dope, Spineshank, Psyclon Nine, Godhead, half of Murderdolls, Static X, Lacuna Coil, H.I.M, Poisonblack, 69 eyes, and the list rolled on. Not long after H.I.M arrived, they were followed by Bam and his cohorts. Logan shouted at them no more drunken tattoo sessions, fondly remembering the events leading up to her matching heartagram tattoo to Ville and Bam.

If one could name the type of roasted food, it was there. Chicken, Pork, Lamb the works. There was indeed plenty for everyone. Jackson nominated himself party preserver and indulged in his love of pohotography. All in all it was turning out to be a pretty good pre-wedding party. It was coming up to the toast time. Certain people had been asked by Matt and Venom to talk about their experience's with the future bride and groom. Although Matt actually had referred to it as impressions and run-ins. Phil and Greg were up first.

"Alright alright you noisy freaks, pipe down." Phil started. "I remember the first time I met Jeff three years ago. I think. He was this wild rainbow nutjob tearing around backstage having a towel fight with his brother. While wearing towels." The motley crew crowd cheered and wolf whistled. Both brothers had gone a little pink but laughed. Logan was amused. Phil continued.

"So anyway, at some point, after a well aimed flick of Matt's in hand towel, Jeff's other towel comes off, leaving him standing in the backstage corridor in his birthday suit. Matt pinched the fallen towel and legs it leaving Jeff with not a lot of modesty. In true Jeff form he just cups and covers the family jewels and skips, yes skips, back to the locker room."

The crowd was in tears and whistling. Jeff was bright red and gave Phil the finger. Greg relayed how he met Jeff when he joined in OMEGA, the wrestling promotion he and Matt started all those years go.

"And we both remember the fateful day we all became acquainted with the one and only Logan venom " They said in unison. Logan thought back and laughed. Phil continued.

"There we are; myself, Matt and Jeff, just chilling out in the parking lot when ol' Morgan Rose comes along and informs us of the new band joining us. We get a good look at the picture. Not bad you know. Little did we know. These two great buses rock up, music blaring out their windows. Out the buses pour these certified freaks of nature." Venom cheer loudly at this point. "Then she comes out. This leather clad amazon diving on to her poor little brother."

Ben receives sympathy hugs.

"Even by this stage, Jeff's sitting there like a smitten kitten while this girl from outer space strolls up and asks for a light. She ditches her coat, she ain't covering a lot up and, yes Logan, we were all looking at your ass." Logan stands on her chair and wiggles her rear. Jeff smacks it and pulls her back down. "A little hard not to in those pants she wears, right boys?" More cheering. Logan tells them to behave or she'll make them on pain of death.

"She storms about, orders the boys around like cattle, and then slinks off inside like the cat with the cream. Poor Jeffers didn't stand a chance!"

Matt stands up at this point and takes over the rest of the story of that fateful day.

"Yup my brother was done for. He'd been slapped outta the ballpark the minute he laid eyes on her."

Jeff had to agree, she had him from word go. "We're all partying down at some club, and she lays one on him. I don't think I remember the last time I saw Jeff left speechless, but I'm pretty sure that was it. Next thing I know they're off getting tattoos and playing musical hotel rooms." A few lewd comments. Logan picked up bits of cheese and such from the catering table behind her and threw it at the mouthy crowd in jest.

Various people continued the shenanigans, embarrassing Jeff and Logan alike. Ville and Bam recollected for everyone the night of the three musketeers, being that they were drunk with Logan and got their friend Juho to come and give her the Heartagram tummy tattoo. Paul and other wrestlers recollect for Logan's benefit the various amounts of mischief Jeff would get up to. But they all would finish on what they saw between Jeff and Logan when they saw them together. A completely devoted couple. A little strange, a little left of the middle, and the word extreme was mentioned numerous times.

"An extremely in love and devoted pair you'll never find anywhere" Matt said finally and pointed to Jeff and Logan, " except right here with Jeff and Logan." Matt walked to Logan. He scooped her up in a hug and kissed her cheeks.

"Welcome to our family Logan. We love you."

A chorus of Aw's. Jeff patted his brother. Jade and Ben jumped on their chairs.

"For some bizarre reason, these two nutty families have come together in these two. We are proud to call Matt and Jeff family, and we thank you Jeff for making our Venom Girl smile."

An applause. Jeff looked to Logan on his right and kissed her hand. Tomorrow. It was finally happening tomorrow. In front of all these wrestlers and chaotic rock stars that both called friend or family, they would finally just be family. And together.

Unbeknown to the happy party. They were being watched. Not just by one hunter, but two. And the two hunters in the night that spied upon the merry making did not see each other. They were both focused on the cause of the celebration. There, dancing together in the middle of the party, the happy couple. The cause of both their pains, their rage, their jealousies. They wanted the happy couple to pay. And when the time was right, both were vowing to make sure they paid.


	35. Chapter 35

They separated Jeff and Logan before the night was over. Jeff was dragged to his father's after Gil came by and returned Logan's dress to her. Their goodbyes and kissing went for ages and literally had to be pried apart. Logan stayed where she was in their house. She had to get used to saying it that way now. Their house. Their life. Not just her or him. The various wrestlers and rock stars eventually dissipated and went back to hotels and the like.

The morning came. Jeff was pretty sure no one had got much sleep. If any at all. The boys in Venom, minus Jade, Ben and Jackson, were pretty much bouncing off his father's walls. Matt was ok. He could sleep through a hurricane. Jeff was too nervous and excited. It was THE day. The one he had imagined and then waited for all this time. He was marrying Logan this afternoon. Finally, he thought. He lay their in his old room at his father's. Silently. Contemplating. Matt bounded in. He landed on Jeff with an almighty body slam.

"Aw get off Matt."

Matt slid off laughing. Jeff rubbed his shoulder a little, it was almost healed but still ached every now and then. Matt studied his younger brother, amazed that it was the somewhat enigma Jeff Hardy that was getting married today. And he had picked one hell of a girl to get hitched too. They were different, yet matched. The still wild impulsive Jeff was also now the rock and the heart of the fiery heavy metal princess. He had noticed only Jeff could get near her when she blew her top. Strange that. The wild taming the wild. He noticed Jeff fidgeting. Jeff only did that when he was bothered or nervous or excited. Matt took a shot in the dark.

"Nervous?"

Jeff smiled and nodded.

"Yeah bro. It's weird. We're together all the time and I'm nervous. Go figure" said Jeff trying to make sense of his feelings this morning. Matt slung an arm over his younger brother's shoulders.

"Maybe cause it feels really permanent now?" Matt guessed, sort of understanding as he come close to marrying once before.

Jeff nodded to his brother's words. But he was not afraid of it. The words 'forever', 'always' and 'committed' did not scare him. He relished the idea that in a few hours, he and Logan would swear to forever.

Gil had heard his sons voices. Which surprised him over the noise going on in his living room care of two thirds of Venom, plus Shannon, Greg and Phil. Gil loitered by Jeff's old bedroom door. He watched his sons laugh and goof about, remembering them like this years ago as kids. Jeff looked up and saw his Dad. Matt gestured for their dad to come in and sit with them. The three men of the Hardy family sat as they were, just the three of them, for the last time that day. Their family was about to extend somewhat substantially.

"When she laughs, Laugh with her. When she cries, tell her it'll be ok. When she fights, hold onto her, and when she loves, love her twice as much." Gil said finally to his youngest son. "That is the best advice I can give you."

Jeff leaned smiled, a little teary at his father-to-son words and hugged him. Gil clapped his hands together and stood up.

"Time to get you boys ready and get this one there on time. I do not wish to be the first Hardy on the list to cop one little lady's temper today."

Jeff and Matt laughed and followed their father back downstairs.

Logan could barely sit still. Jackson was working her hair into a teased sonic the hedgehog styled mohawk and trying to weave the green rubber latex ivy vines into it. Logan glanced at her dress on the bed. The mass of black rubber latex all smoothed out and ready to be worn. The extra ivy vines to complete it lay next to it. Green ivy leaves had been randomly placed on the bodice, sporadically coming down on the hips and then a little more around the bottom where the fishtail of the dress's skirt flared out.

"Poison Ivy eat your fucking heart out," Jackson commented loudly when she unpacked the dress for all to see. Especially with its killer corseted middle and dangerous drop v front, making her amply decent décolletage somewhat obvious. The cincher built in would make her hips very generous and her waist ridiculously tiny. Stephanie and Maria gasped at the dress when she pulled it out.

"Christ girl are you going to your wedding or to club Hellfire?" Stephanie joked comparing the wedding to a fetish club.

"Bit of column a and a bit of column b" Logan offered. She grinned wicked. She promised all that she was going to knock Jeff out just by sight alone today. Jackson had no doubt. When Jade and Ben saw the dress all they could come up with was 'Kinky'.

Some thing smashed in the kitchen. They all went silent. Jackson, Jade and Ben went to check it out. Stephanie and Maria were changing in the next room. Or that was what Logan assumed until she heard heavy steps behind her.

"Jackson I think..." she started to say as she turned around. She trailed as her words caught in her throat.

It wasn't any of the others. The last person she expected to see standing in what was now also her bedroom. She wasn't so much worried about him standing there, she knew she could've took him on his own. She knew it was a matter of time before the great moron tried something. She was more worried by the great kitchen carving knife in his hand by his side.

"Hello Miss Venom, oh that's right, today it will become Mrs Hardy won't it?" he used a mocking tone and a deranged wolfish grin.

Logan stepped back hitting the dressing table. She breathed deep and swallowed hard.

"Hello Adam. Back for more ass kicking I see?"

Gil Hardy's house was rocking out. Music was loud. The drinks were out and the cigars lit. Jeff and the others had dressed in what Logan had arranged. Black bondage jeans with black link chains from waist to knee. Plain black silk cotton tailored shirts with a green rubber latex waist coat and tie with a black leather frock coat. The note attached just said to wear black boots of any kind. Jeff had dug out his own pair of new rocks. He had to admit, examining the ensemble in the mirror, his soon to be wife knew how to do things to their style. He liked it. And he silently thanked whoever that he did his hair green and blue and not anything else.

The others were dressed similar. Except their waistcoats and ties were black rubber latex with a green outline instead of wholly green like Jeff's. She did his to stand out from the rest. Jeff dug out the two white gold bands from his bag. He polished them gently with a tissue and then examined the engraving on the inside. He turned them left to right.

'From my heart, You are the one..."

He held the rings to him silently. The moment was closing in. his reverie was disturbed by his phone ringing and buzzing. Then it stopped. Then it rang again and he looked. It said Jupiter calling so he answered the phone.

"Hey Jupiter, what's up?" he answered and inquired immediately.

At first there was silence and then muffled sounds. And then a loud male voice yelling shut up.

"Hello, who the fuck has her phone?" Jeff said gruffly.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Oh hello Jeff. Happy Wedding Day" came a familiar voice.

Jeff was livid. He swore loudly and kicked the wall, causing the others to take attention and run upstairs. He arrived to find Jeff seething and despairing and throwing things. They could hear a laughter coming from his phone. Jeff returned the phone to his ear.

"So fucking help me Adam, you so much as hurt a single hair on her and I will rip you apart" Jeff growled into the phone.

Daryl balled his fists up at the mention of Adam. They all glanced each other as Matt started to call the police and punch walls.

"Why don't you come join us Jeff? It's such a nice little reunion." Adam laughed and hung up the phone.

Jeff screamed in a low tone and clutched his head. That animal had come back, broke the restraining order and now held his would be bride captive in their own home. Jeff started to throw things around again. Gil took the phone off Matt and got him to get control of Jeff. Daryl had already started to move downstairs with the rest of Venom. No one hurt their Logan or threatened to, and gets away with it. Back inside, Matt tried to talk Jeff into rationality.

"Bro, bro, calm down, you re no good to Logan and can't help her losing your cool. Now we're all gonna go there and get her out."

Jeff fought him off and paced. The swine was near her. He swore to her that it'd never happen again. He shouldn't have let the others separate them over some lunatic old superstition. Matt was right. Jeff needed to come up with a plan. He had a good one already. He ripped open his wardrobe there and pulled out his old metal baseball bat. He swung it a few times, making Matt jump out of the way hurriedly. He slung it over his shoulder and stormed outside. Without a word or anything else, he climbed onto one of his bikes he left at his father's and sped off towards his house. And towards Logan.


	36. Chapter 36

Jeff stopped and turned off the bike just short of the driveway. He wasn't going to give Adam any chance if he could help it. He pushed the bike into the cover of trees and then silently walked through up to the house. All the while balancing the bat on his shoulder. He may not have been completely healed. But he was sure the power of his swing from all those years of baseball hadn't diminished.

He crept up to the house and stayed below any windows. He could hear Jade, Ben, Jackson, Stephanie and Maria's voices. Why hadn't they done anything? Unless Adam was threatening one of them. Jeff dreaded to think, but knew, Adam was using Logan against them. Twigs cracked nearby, like someone else was there. Jeff raised the bat at the ready. Matt and Phil appeared through the trees. Jeff sighed and relaxed the bat.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff hissed softly.

"Helping you get your bride back." Matt gestured to Phil. "Besides he knows Muay Thai."

Jeff explained what he had previously heard and his suspicions. Matt and Phil agreed it was the likely case. Only one way to find out. Jeff said he was going in front. Matt said they'd find their own way in quietly. They disappeared around the backside of the house. Jeff took a deep breath. He went around the front and up stairs, and without hesitation entered the front door.

Jeff found the Venom members plus Stephanie and Maria all sitting together looking unsure.

"Ah Jeffers, thanks for joining us." Came Adam's voice.

Looking to his right towards the kitchen, Adam sat leaning against the breakfast bench. Logan, still in her bathrobe, sat on her knees near his feet. Adam had rested a large carving knife on her shoulder as a threat. Jeff tried to see what she was feeling or if she was hurt already. No sign of injury but she was doing a very good job of keeping stern and not giving anything away.

"How about you put the bat down by door Jeff. Wouldn't want any accidents." Adam tapped the flat side of the knife against Logan's shoulder.

Jeff let the bat go but kept very aware of where it lay. He took a few more steps inside. Adam looked a mess. Unshaven and his hair unruly and everywhere. His eyes had huge circles like he hadn't slept in a long time, while his eyes themselves had taken on a whole crazy vibe to them. He was certainly twitchy.

"Let her go Adam. Let's do this between us."

Adam laughed.

"This certainly concerns her. As she started it. She made me do this. With all her taunting and abuse toward me. I've had no choice but to take revenge. My pride demands it."

"All she did was turn you down and you took it further. Not her."

"She should've made a better choice then that night."

Adam's obsession with her had taken unhealthy stalker turns. Was he the stalker? Or was someone else? He couldn't be sure and had to assume it was Adam based on today.

"What you really wanna do is hurt me or Matt right? Let her go, and you got me to mess with." Jeff attempted to appeal for Logan's freedom. Adam almost looked like her considered it. Then shook his head.

"Nah. I can hurt you much more this way Jeff. The dream wedding that almost was."

Meanwhile Matt and Phil were inside. They were behind the large couch that the other five hostages sat on. With Jeff keeping Adam's attention, they could move the others. One by one Matt and Phil grabbed them and ushered them outside whispering to run for the road. Until Adam noticed and became infuriated.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Hold it there or I start redecorating" Adam had pulled Logan to her feet and held the point of the knife to her face.

Jeff was livid but couldn't move. He and Matt glanced each other. Matt look at his brother mournfully. The dude has seriously lost it, thought Matt. Adam instructed Jeff to move to Matt and Phil and the three of them were to say standing together in front of the couch. Jeff moved silently and slowly to his brother's side and stood between him and Phil. Adam lowered the knife to Logan's throat and dug the point in a little. Logan winced. A small rivulet of blood formed and dribbled down the contour of her throat along her collar and then traveled down toward her breast. Jeff attempted to lunge forward at seeing her blood drawn. Matt and Phil had to stop him lest Adam hurt her further.

Adam laughed at seeing the younger Hardy angry and tortured. He could do this all day. Give her little nicks and cuts anywhere and everywhere. He could watch them both suffer. He had to be careful though. Jeff was on the verge of unrestrained. The younger Hardy was being pushed to the edge. Not even Adam could guess what Jeff would be willing to do for Logan if he was pushed far enough.

The front door was kicked open. Adam turned in surprise with wide eyes. Gil Hardy stormed in bearing a pump action shotgun. He used the pump mechanism and loaded the weapon ready. He slowly pointed it in Adam's direction.

"I suggest you get your hands off my new daughter." Gil demanded in a loud serious voice. The kind of voice he used on Matt and Jeff whenever they got into serious trouble as kids.

"Now just take it easy old man, I still have her" Adam said quickly pulling her in front of him. The knife back up against her esophagus.

"I think she'd rather get shot then to be continued being touched by a slimy weasel like you." Gil replied bringing the weapon up to eye level to aim.

Phil and Matt spied each other with a wide grin. Gil was a genius. Adam's back was now exposed and unprotected to Jeff, Matt and Phil. Gil raised his eyebrow. That was his signal. The three younger men rushed Adam. Jeff struck first diving shoulder first into Adam's kidneys, pulling him down and away from Logan. Matt was a split second behind and as he joined the fray, he pushed Logan hard toward Gil as Adam fell away. Gil caught a hold of her and pulled her outside as fast as he could.

Jeff was atop of Adam now. He punched and pounded into the deranged blonde as hard as he could. Adam's face became a bloody mess and after a while he stopped fighting back. Matt pulled the irate and upset Jeff away. Phil checked Adam. He was alive but out for the count. Jeff was shaking all over and breathing so hard and fast. Matt grabbed his brother's face and stood forehead to forehead trying to calm the younger man down. Jeff breathed deep and regain control. Matt and Phil put arms about Jeff's shoulders and led him outside.

Jeff immediately broke away from his brother and friend once outside. He dashed to his father and immediately scooped Logan up into a very passionate embrace. He pulled back and touched the small wound on her throat. It wasn't bleeding much now. Still, he could've killed Adam for it. He pulled her into a hug again and just stood there with her crushed against him.

"You're shaking" she whispered.

"He was gonna hurt you, he did hurt you, and I was ready to kill him. I probably would have if Matt hadn't pulled me off."

She smiled and buried her face. He came for her. Like some shining knight. She felt very protected and very in love right that very moment. She kissed Jeff repeatedly. This time there were no silly noises, fake puking or half-assed complaints. Everyone let them get on with and have their moment. Police and a ambulance had arrived in the meantime. Once again they missed all the action.

Paramedics strapped Adam down to the stretcher and placed him inside. Jeff noticed that they handcuffed to the stretcher. It took about an hour to get everyone's statements. Gil had called Shannon and told him to tell everyone that they were all ok, and that the wedding was still on. They just running a bit late. Gil stayed at the house with Logan and co so they could finish getting dressed ready.. Much to Jeff's protest, Matt and Phil dragged Jeff away to go get tidied back up and ready. Gil promised he'd use his shotgun on anyone who dared to even move up the driveway.

Back at Gil's house, Jeff was looking at the rings again. For a second, just a split second back there, he feared these would not get their intended purpose. He shook himself all over to rid the dreaded feelings. He intended to be happy this afternoon. He was going to marry Logan. It was still happening. He was overly grateful to which ever deity for that. He brushed his green and blue hair back and tied it back. He straightened out hi shirt, tie and waistcoat, and then he washed and cleaned his now scraped and bruising knuckles as best as he could. He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror.

For a moment, Jeff really did try and wanted, to kill Adam. It was one of the most raw feelings he'd ever felt besides his love for Logan. He breathed deep and washed his face, packing the ill feeling away. He slipped the leather frock coat back and bounded down the stairs and outside. He climbed into Matt's car with him, Greg, Phil and Shannon and headed off. Jeff could hardly believe. In a short while he'd be finally marrying his Jupiter, his Venom Girl, his heavy metal princess. The woman of his dreams was becoming his wife.

Logan was peaking out from the private rooms of the hall. She could see everyone seated and talking. Looked more like an award show for something rather than a wedding what with all the WWE superstars and musicians out there. Gil came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. It was time to go out there. She asked Gil to give her away at the last moment as she had no parents. Gil said he was honored too. Jackson flapped around organizing everyone in order. He poked his head out and gave a signal. Ville nodded and began playing the piano.


	37. Chapter 37

***full pagan handfasting vows included and for younger readers warning slightly raunchy ending to this chapter.***

Jeff waited nervously fidgeting on the spot. Matt stood beside him with a hand up on his shoulder. Ville's finger glazed over the keys letting the notes ring out. He wasn't singing, just playing some of his own songs that had piano that Logan liked.

Maria came out first. She was in a strapless black dress that had a small train. Stephanie followed also in the same. Jade and Ben appeared. The guests lost it. Jade and Ben linked arms and picked up the hems of their dresses. They were decked out in off the shoulder black satin with large full skirts pinned up. With arms still linked, they skipped down the path between the guests, kicking over exaggeratedly with their boots. Daryl facepalmed as the rest of Jeff's party were in tears with the guests. Whoops and hollers were heard.

"Show us your tits!" Hollered Edsel Dope and Bam Margera. Jade obliged and flashed a pierced nipple. Maria groaned and shook her head.

The wedding party was in pain and the bride hadn't even emerged yet. Jackson was next down the path and took Logan's side. Ville began playing the piano introduction to 'Join Me'. Gil appeared and held out a hand, as everyone turned to watch. Logan stepped forward and reached out and took Gil's hand. It was as if the guests all drew breath at once.

"Holy shit dude" Shannon muttered in Jeff's ear.

Jeff could only stand there with his mouth open. She came down the path on Gil's arm in the black rubber latex dress. The fishtail swished as she kinda walked like an elegant morticia. The extra ivy vine were wrapped up her arms, around her neck and then down the dress, winding around her. The ivy was strategically wound around her neck to cover the bruise and wound she suffered. The dangerous drop v front of the dress made a number of guys turn away briefly so they wouldn't seem like they were checking out the bride. She and Gil approached quickly. As they did Jeff stepped forward and fell on his knees in front of her, still gob smacked. Gil let go of her and Jeff reached up for her hands and kissed them.

Jeff stood up finally and Logan closed his mouth. He smiled down at her and they turned to the celebrant who was waiting for them. The entire time Jeff kept one arm around her tiny corseted waist and the other held one of her hands close to him. He couldn't stop staring at her. She would steal glances of him every chance she got from under the green feathered lashes she had stuck on. Or at least Jackson had anyway.

They had chosen a pagan hand fasting ceremony for Logan's sake as she was rather ingrained in her belief. Jeff didn't care as long as it meant all the same thing and because it was slightly different he was into it. The pagan officiant turned and then presented a silver plate with six red cords laying upon it and placed it onto a small altar that had been set up. He turned and had Logan and Jeff face each other. He took Logan's right hand and Jeff's right placing them atop of each other. Then the same with the left of each, having that placed on top of their right. The officiant cleared his throat.

"Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage.

With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be handfasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers.

The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth

Do you seek to enter this ceremony?" the officiant asked.

"Yes." Logan and Jeff answered in unison.

The celebrant continued.

"In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home The heat of the heart's passion The light created by both To lighten the darkest of times.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river The refreshing cleansing of the rain The all encompassing passion of the sea.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives A stable home to which you may always return.

Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union.

I bid you look into each others eyes."

They already had been. The entire time since she stepped out Jeff couldn't stop staring at her nor could he breathe properly. She said she was going to make it dangerous for him, he just didn't think she was really intent on it until he saw her in that dress. He was pretty sure half the male population of guests would've agreed with him.

"Jeff, Will you cause her pain?"  
"I May"  
"Is that you intent?"  
"No"

The celebrant addressed Logan.

"Logan, Will you cause him pain?"  
"I may"  
"Is that you intent?"  
"No"

He then addressed both of them.

"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"  
"Yes" they answered together.

"And so the binding is made."  
The First cord is draped and knotted around Jeff and Logan's hands. They both smiled at each other as it was done. All the while watching each other as if to try and read the other's thoughts.

"Logan, Will you share his laughter?"  
"Yes"

"Jeff, Will you share her laughter?"  
"Yes"

He addressed both of them again.  
"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"  
"Yes" again answering together.

"And so the binding is made."  
The Second chord is draped across the couples hands and knotted. Shannon leaned into Matt's ear.

"Two down, four to go." Matt elbowed Shannon hard. Phil and Greg sniggered.

"Logan, Will you burden him?"  
"I may"  
"Is that you intent?"  
"No"

"Jeff, Will you burden her?"  
"I may"  
"Is that your intent?"  
"No"

"Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"  
"Yes"

"And so the binding is made."  
The celebrant drapes and knots the third chord across the couples hands.

"Logan, will you share his dreams?"  
"Yes"

"Jeff, will you share her dreams?"  
"Yes"

"Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?"  
"Yes" They answered together, still staring, still watching.

"And so the binding is made."  
The fourth chord is added across the couples hands.

"Jeff, will you cause her anger?"  
"I may"  
"Is that you intent?"  
"No"

"Logan, will you cause him anger?"  
"I may"  
"Is that your intent?"  
"No"

"Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"  
"We Will"

"And so the binding is made."  
He adds fifth chord across the couples hands.

"Logan, Will you honor him?"  
"I will"

"Jeff, Will you honor her?"  
"I will"

"Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?"  
"We shall never do so" they answered together.

"And so the binding is made."  
He adds the sixth chord across the couples hands. Jeff was smiling. Almost at the end. Almost officially husband and wife. Logan was chewing her lip in anticipation.

The celebrant then knotted all six cords together, binding Logan and Jeff's hands to one another.

"The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making of breaking of this union."

Logan and Jeff slip their hands out of the knotted cords and the celebrant takes them and replaces them on to the silver dish on the altar. He holds his hands outwards and nods as a sign that its done. Jeff beamed and scooped Logan up into an embrace and kissing passionately in front of everyone. Jeff slips the white gold band onto her hand and she does the same to Jeff. He picked her up and spun with her. Only to stop to kiss her again.

The guests were either cheering or crying. Maria, sniffing quietly, rested her head on Jade's shoulder. Daryl, trying to be discreet, produced a tissue and dabbed his eye. Shannon elbows him but Daryl just shrugs. Matt collected his brother and new sister-in-law into a hug. Until he was tapped on the shoulder by Jade and Ben.

"What about us Machew? You love us doncha?" they feigned pouty bottom lips. Matt rolled his eyes and collected the two younger men into a family hug. Jeff broke from Logan to go to his father. Gil hugged his happy younger son. Gil figured they'd either settle each other or they'd both run wild. He was leaning toward the latter in all truthfulness.

Morgan was obliged to stand up on his chair and face the guests.

"Let's get this party started!"

Cheers, whistles, whoops and hollers were returned to him. His wife Rayna pull him back down by the seat of his pants. All through the night the merry making continued. Jeff and Logan did not leave each other for an instance. They were like glue. During their first dance as husband and wife they just swayed gently with their heads pressed together like they do.

"I'm telling ya Jupiter, that" he pointed down at her dress and curves, "Is killing me."

"I told you, you're in trouble now."

"I'm doomed. But happily." he whispered.

He watched them. He had watched the whole thing. He gritted his teeth watching the ceremony. He could've intervened at any time up until now. No, he wanted things to be perfect. The utterly most perfect and right time, when they were so ignorant and happy that they had forgotten the world around them. That is when he would strike. When the world was in the palm of their hands. That is when he would come and take it all out from under them.

The night had wore on, the guests had left. Jeff and Logan were alone again. He was waiting for his bride to come out of the shower. Jeff was lounging on the bed in his bright lime green boxers. He figured they matched the rest of what he worn today. He casually flicked through channels, but he wasn't concentrating. It really had been the most full on, roller coaster day. The rage of emotions was extraordinary. Everything from homicidal tendencies to utter pure bliss. He smiled to himself. It all came down to this moment now. Knowing that the woman he loved in the next room was now his wife. He heard the bathroom door unlock and turned his head slowly when he felt she was standing there. He had to sit up and do a double take.

His wife stood there in a slinky pose against the door frame wearing nothing more than her cheeky wicked grin and red ribbon slung around her hips with a bow covering any modesty she had left. She sauntered around the room with one arm behind her back. She arrived at Jeff's side of the bed. As he slid his hand up the outside of her thigh, she produced her hidden hand. It was holding a pair of scissors which she held out and made them go snip snip.


	38. Chapter 38

Jeff awoke just before as the sun rose. He opened his hi sand looked first at the slender hand on his chest bearing the white gold band. A smile crept across his face. They had finally did it. This morning she was his wife. Yesterday had been the worst and best day of his life. He had almost discovered what lengths he would go to to protect her. Oh and the wedding. He closed hi eyes and remembered those moments in which she appeared on his dad's arm and walked to him. He had almost died right there. She had been such a vision. His own rubber latex angel.

Jeff smirked. She definitely had done things up differently. It was odd and impulsive and rash and so totally her. And perfect for him. He liked things that were different. He didn't like doing things the same way as everyone else. He had to laugh, because she had certainly made sure of that. He looked down at her sleeping form against him. He trailed the finger bruises and the little wound on her neck. He wanted to kill Adam for touching her. He almost did.

She turned her face up to him, blinking still half asleep. He touched her face gently and kissed her.

"Mornin' Mrs Hardy."

"Mmm I do like the sound of that. Say it again."

"Mrs Hardy."

She wriggled in closer if that was at all possible. They weren't going on any honeymoon just yet. Jeff was scheduled to reappear at the WWE this week coming. And if Stephanie deemed him ready for action, she'd script in his use of the Money in the Bank contract. He figured he was. He could train, weights, you name it without any discomfort. He felt back to normal. He slipped out from under her, letting her stretch out like a cat. He watched her naked lithe figure. He had to turn away. He was not going to get tired of that any time soon. He pulled on his lime green boxers and wandered downstairs still yawning.

Jeff was pouring hot coffee for them both when he had the feeling he was being watched. He looked up and saw faces pressed against the windows. He smirked at the sight of Matt, Jade, Ben and Shannon with their faces mashed against the glass. Jeff strolled to the door and unlocked it and turned away to go back to consuming caffeine.

"Again bro, pants remember."

Jeff gave him the middle finger salute.

"It's the morning after my wedding, I have a beautiful naked bride upstairs, I don't intend on doing anything today that requires any type of clothing." Jeff pushed them back outside.

As he did something strewn across the porch crunched under Jeff's bare feet. Something poked into the skin causing Jeff to hop and say ow. He stopped and pulled a thorn out of his foot. He looked at it. Puzzled as to why a thorn was in his foot. He scanned the porch. It was covered in dead mashed up roses. Clearly there was still someone out there. Jeff thought of Brennan. Was he that dangerous? Had he been the real stalker?

Matt collected a broom from inside and started sweeping it up. Logan didn't need this the day after being attacked by Adam and married. They didn't realize she'd thrown on a robe and was watching from her seated position on the bottom of the stairs. Jeff jumped little when he turned and saw her sitting there with a solemn face. She'd seen it all. He crouched in front of her. They kept each others gaze, with a sort of knowing passing between them. This wasn't over yet.

"Jupiter" he simply said.

She shrugged and shook her head. She'd been a wife not even a full day and there was already trouble. Great start, she thought. Jeff leaned in and kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers. It was like their little thing.

"Damn." he said solemnly.

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like i'm gonna have to put pants on today after all." He said gesturing to their four uninvited guests sitting in the living room. Logan nodded and then she threw him a cheeky grin.

"Ah to hell with them, pants can wait."

Logan stood up yanking Jeff on to his feet and dragged him up the stairs. Once safely up stairs away from eyes, she tore off the robe and threw at Jeff and ran down the corridor. He caught up to her and hoisted her up in his arms. He kicked the bedroom door shut and threw her on the bed.

Downstairs, they'd cranked up the xbox. They watched the two newlyweds disappear upstairs and heard the door slam.

"Guess he really doesn't need pants after all" quipped Shannon.

Jade's phone buzzed. Maria was messaging him. He raised his eyebrows at the message. Jade stood up and put his coat back on.

"Bro where ya going?" Matt called out after his new little brother.

Jade smiled slyly and winked. Matt rolled his eyes. Ben and Shannon glanced at the ceiling above them where Jeff and Logan presumably were and then at Jade hopping into a car that had pulled up which had Maria at the wheel. They sped away.

"Rabbits. We're surrounded by rabbits." Ben said breaking the silence.

The three single men continued to take the frustration out on the poor unsuspecting xbox controllers, kicking the snot out of each others characters.

He watched the comings and goings. He watched them clean up his gift. He saw her and sitting inside and saw him touch her. Soon. Not yet. Soon. He wrote down any comings and goings. Including the extra bodies that had arrived. Yes. Not quite yet. The timing and situation just weren't right yet.

The loved up newlyweds lay wrapped around each other. They didn't bother with covers, they knew the others weren't about to intrude. He stroked her skin. She was pressed against him and playing with his hair around fingers as she did.

"Looking forward to going back to work Love?"

"Yeah it's gonna be good getting back into it. And I'm showing you off." he answered and stated.

"Oh are you now?"

"Hell yeah. How many people get to say they got a woman like you for a wife?"

She smiled and kissed him again. The studio was still in construction. The house itself for the boys was almost done. Setting up the studio was going to take a while with its layout and the instruments and electrics needed. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long, Venom needed to start recording soon. Jeff couldn't wait to hear some of the new stuff as hear the other unrecorded songs down on disc and mixed properly. He had only heard some of them live so the acoustics for the songs were different. Logan had already though started pressing demos of some of the stuff she wrote in Jeff's makeshift studio and had hooked her gear up to it to make it work in her favor. Though they were all at odds on the album artwork. There'd been numerous arguments already.

It was mid afternoon by the time Jeff and Logan had decided to re-emerge. They dawdled down the stairs, to find the living room and kitchen looking like a bomb had ripped through it. Well it wasn't far from the truth. Jeff's house now included Matt, Ben, Shannon, Jade and Maria, Phil and the rest of Venom. A chorus of 'afternoon' and 'hi Hardys' were delivered. Jeff had to admit, it did sound real good calling her a Hardy. Although officially she was Logan Venom-Hardy. He didn't object. The Venom name and band was very much apart of her.

Jade and Maria were still necking and snogging on and off. It was partially amusing and still somewhat annoying.

"Do you two ever come up for air? I mean really I can understand those two at it like rabbits, they just got married. You two gotta be hornier than a pair of teenagers in the back of your daddy's car." Shannon stated. Matt and Ben high fived him.

"Maybe they need to be hooked up to co2 tanks" offered Ben.

Jade slapped the back of his brother's head and continued canoodling Maria.

It was late and Logan was watching Jeff sleep. He murmured now and then, gripping on to her tighter. She stroked his hairline and wrapped a leg around him. He settled and simply nuzzled into her and remained that way. She listened to him breathing. As she finally got drowsy, she had this feeling that they were being watched. She told herself it was silly. He'd be stupid to hang around. But she just couldn't shake it. She gave up fighting sleep. She would worry about it tomorrow after they packed and got on the bus for Boston and Jeff's return to the WWE.


	39. Chapter 39

Jeff warmed up in the locker room against a punching bag working his shoulder. It didn't hurt anymore. He could vaguely hear the people above in the stands stomping and cheering whoever was out there at the moment. He was returning to the ring tonight and cashing in his money in the bank contract against his friend Paul, whom the crowd recognized as the Heavy Weight Champion, Triple H. The crowd was wild tonight. The thump thump thump of their feet rattling the ceilings of the backstage and the locker rooms that passed under them.

Cool hands with long black fingernails slid around his side lightly grazing his skin and tightening around his middle. A warm body pressed against his back. Her skin and the pvc creating mixed sensations. He turned and held her arms around around him, all the while staring into the dark eyes of his wife.

"Mmm hello Jupiter."

In her platforms she didn't need to tip toe to kiss him. She was almost an inch taller than him in them. She held her arms around his neck and played with his still loose green, purple and pink hair. She turned his face this way and that, then pushed him down on to the chair. She undid the lids on a few fx studio make up pots, the same kind she used for herself so the make up wouldn't come off so easy. She picked up the black and the purple dual tub in one hand and a paint brush in the other. She then straddled her husband on the chair nudging his head back.

Logan slowly dipped the brush into the paint and started running the brush strokes on Jeff's face. Tonight, the Extreme Enigma returns.

Paul in Triple H mode paced the ring. He had beaten everyone. No one had or could claim the belt off him.

"I am the best in this company today." he exclaimed to an ecstatic crowd.

The arena darkened as Triple H went to speak again. An image of Jeff Hardy's black, purple and white face rose up from the bottom of the screen. Triple H spied the Titantron.

"There's one person y'all forgetting."

"What do you want Jeff?" Triple H rolled his eyes feigning annoyance.

"Well you see Triple H, I been gone a little while, you know, healing an injury" he paused and smiled slyly under the makeup exaggerating the moment, "getting married, all that sort of thing."

The crowd lost the plot at the mention of Jeff's marriage. It had only been rumored that the marriage to the rock star Logan Venom had happened. No one had heard or seen anything as yet to confirm it. Until Jeff's words right now. The "injury" was the story they used to cover the shooting. The public seemed to have bought it.

"That's all well and nice Jeff, what are you here for?"

"Well you say you beaten everyone and that no one has got what it takes to stand up and challenge you."

"Yeah."

"That person is me Triple H. I'm back, I'm better than ever. And I've had this" The camera pulls back a bit showing Jeff holding up the black Money in the Bank case, "burning in my pocket for a little too long."

"You want a shot at the title?"

"No, I'm getting a shot at your title. My title. Time to cash in." The Titantron went dark.

The Titantron lit back up in purples and greens as Endeverafter's 'No More Words', Jeff's entrance music, blared out around the arena. The crowd went berserk. Triple H readied himself in the ring. After a few moments, the refreshed and painted enigma ran out onto the stage to glorious applause. The pyro went off on queue. Jeff took two steps forward. He stopped and smiled at the crowd and held his hand out to the side. Logan stepped out from backstage to more screams and took Jeff's hand. He led her down the ramp, high fiving fans on the way.

As once before, Jeff climbed the stairs, stopped and turned to kiss his wife's hand and let go to enter the ring. Logan stayed on the floor ringside and in his corner. Jeff climbed the turnbuckles to greet the crowd. He held the briefcase up for them all to see and they cheered possibly louder than they had before. Jeff motioned for a ref to come out. Jeff spied Triple H spacing in front of the announce table, which held J.R and Jerry going berserk over tonight's appearance and "impromptu" title match.

A somewhat surprised Jillian stood up out of her seat and cleared her throat. Mike, the referee took the belt from Triple H and held it up in the center of the ring for all to see. Jeff had crouched down in his corner and held the hand of Logan through the ropes to his chest as she crouched behind him, balancing on the apron in her boots.

The camera zoomed in the colorful couple. All the while Jerry commenting on Jeff's extreme nature and matching that to the heavy metal princess who was known for her impulsive attitude and temper as much as the volume of her vocals. Triple H climbed into the opposing corner, eyeing up the somewhat extreme couple facing him.

"This match is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Defending his title, weighing in at two hundred and fifty five pounds, from Greenwich Connecticut, Triple H!" Jillian began the introductions.

"And the Challenger. Weighing in at two hundred and twenty five pounds, from Cameron North Carolina, Jeff Hardy!"

The referee Mike passed the belt to Jillian outside of the ring. In each corner, each man stood and got ready, both poised to rush the other. Mike held his hand up at the ready, eyed each wrestler and signaled for the bell.

To the crowd it seemed as though neither wrestler held back as an anxious Logan watched from the floor behind Jeff's corner. They unloaded the moves between them. Triple H at one point had Jeff pinned in a corner as he stood on the ropes feigning punches to Jeff's skull. As practiced it was time for Jeff to go rag doll and let Triple H throw him around. Although to the crowd's delight, and as rehearsed, Jeff kept kicking out. Triple H feigned frustration and continued to fling him around the ring. The crowd held it's breath as Triple H 'delivered' his patented maneuver The Pedigree. The crows lost it's mind when Jeff kicked out.

Logan was on the outside still in Jeff's corner. Both men feigned being wasted and rolling about the ring. She banged on the apron with her fists, calling out Jeff's name and spurring him on. She turned to the crowd to get them in on it, to get them to call Jeff as rehearsed. Jeff got up as did Triple H and they traded punches. Triple H tried to throw him forward into a corner. Jeff though used the momentum to run up the turnbuckles and deliver Whisper in the Wind, much to the crowd's delight. Triple H didn't exactly topple, so Jeff ran up the opposite side and as Triple H staggered toward him, he delivered another. This time he went down. To make sure he stayed down, Jeff leg dropped onto him.

The crowd was chanting by now, screaming in anticipation. Jeff stripped himself of his black tank and yelled holding his fingers in his gun salute way to the crowd. They jumped up and down in their seats as Jeff climbed out of the ring and scaled the turnbuckles. He executed his Swanton Bomb. Exhausted he lay back against Triple H who feigned unconsciousness and hooked the bigger man's leg. Jeff had been expecting Paul to kick out, but he didn't. Mike smiled slyly as he hit down on the canvas with his hand. One. Two. Three. Paul didn't sit up. He heard Paul's voice in his ear.

"Your time kid."

Paul and Stephanie had squared up to make Jeff's return a historical one by giving him a push. Jeff's brain tried to kick in. They were giving him the World Heavyweight Championship. He sat up in disbelief, he looked at Logan jumping around outside. Improv time, he thought finally. He stood up and jumped about throwing his fists in the air and pushing his hair back. Mike winked as he gave Jeff the belt and raised his free hand in the air. Oh he knew too huh, Jeff thought wryly keeping up the act. He fell to his knees in the ring and kissed the belt as other had done when winning the Championship. Mike pretended to help Triple H sit up.

Jeff reached for Logan. She climbed up into the ring and dived for Jeff knocking him over.

"Did you know?" he whispered.

"Yeah Love, surprise." she answered.

He hugged her and kissed her in the ring. J.R and Jerry were ecstatic in their commentary. Jerry making a quip about this being a late wedding gift.

Backstage, Jeff playfully shoved Paul. Paul shook his hand.

"What the hell man?"

"Me and Stephanie thought the Championship push on your return would be the perfect wedding gift. You're top of the world now kid."

"You guys suck. My brain was struggling to keep up out there." Jeff commented.

He turned to Logan, gave her a kiss and then playfully pinched her rear.

"And you..." he trailed.

"They only told me when we got here. I was innocent until about fifteen minutes before the match."

"I still think y'all suck."

Matt, Phil, Greg, Kofi and the rest of Venom arrived. They gave Jeff an applause. He waved them off. He sat with his wife on one side and the belt in the other hand. They had Eve come over with the backstage camera and do and impromptu interview. Matt was careful to stay out of shot, he was technically still 'feuding' with his brother.

Out in the crowd, he watched the spectacle in the center of the arena. He bought a ticket. He wanted to see what all the fuss was about. He had not been expecting her new husband to be the main event, nor expecting to see her parade around with him, behave like that in front of everyone. Let them have their moments. His time would come soon enough. He put his gloves back on. He pushed the beanie back over his white blond hair. He left the arena.


	40. Chapter 40

December issue of WWE magazine with an exclusive feature with WWE World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy.

_Jeff Hardy at the age of 31 is the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion. In what seems like a roller coaster of a year, what with two championships won, a betrayal by his own brother, serious injury and remarkable recovery, and to top it off a world wind romance and subsequent marriage to heavy metal star and vocalist for Venom, Logan Venom; Jeff finds the time to spare WWE Magazine and J.R, a sit down and revealing look into the Extreme Enigma's World..._

_Jeff, Thank you for taking the time with us._

For you J.R, any time.

_Describe the emotional roller coaster you've had this past twelve months._

I've been through it all. From extreme highs and extreme lows. I lost a title I worked my ass off for only to be betrayed by my own blood. You don't know the hurt and anger one can feel until it happens to you. I injured my shoulder in recent history and I wasn't sure if it was gonna be up to scratch again. I despaired that my career could have been over. Then I had an angel fall in my lap and she is the brightest light in my life right now. Now I'm the World Heavyweight Champ. It's been every emotion going this year.

_Now to be serious with you, one of those extreme moments this year, was indeed the real life rivalry and assault on Logan Venom, by the now incarcerated Adam Copeland, aka Edge. Will you tell us anything about that?_

_(it is here Jeff pauses,a serious and almost deep anger passes over the enigma's features.)_

He tried to hurt us. He tried to hurt my wife on a number of occasions. He went so far as to try and stop the wedding. He is where he belongs. _(Jeff tenses up as he says these words through gritted teeth, I choose to redirect the conversation)_

_Talk to us about Matt, the rivalry there, and the plans for Armageddon._

Well, in these past weeks, Matt's been itching for another fight, and I am going to bring it to him. Triple H has had his rematch at Survivor Series just gone, he's had his turn and I proved I can keep my title.

_Hasn't it been made a title shot? For your new World Heavyweight Title?_

Yes it has J.R. But that isn't a problem. Just another way for me to prove to my brother, and to any nay sayers, as to why I am the World Heavyweight Champ, and to show them why it's going to stay that way. People might want to strap themselves in, it's going to be a long ride. Hardy style. Things are changing in the WWE J.R, and it starts here.

_What if the unthinkable happens and Matt wins?_

Then I'll get back up J.R and take it back. I know Matt. I know how he fights, how he operates, more so how he operates now. He has an idea, just an idea, of how I operate and how far I will go. Just an idea. The reason I am the enigma, is because I am unpredictable. Doesn't matter if it's Matt or someone else, they only have an idea of the lengths I can go to. They ain't seen nothing yet.

_What is it that makes you unpredictable Jeff?_

I am not afraid. I have no fear of them. I am not afraid to go to the extreme and back again. I've said it once and a I'll say it again. They are stuck in their black and white world. I live in a world of gray. I feed and live off my emotions and I'm not afraid to use them to push myself out of the shadows and up to dizzying heights. They think this is a weakness, but the reality is their narrow minded black and white ideals are the weakness.

_Now Jeff, at the beginning of the year, you began a relationship with another extreme individual. (it is here the extreme enigma breaks out into a grin). She has been heralded as Heavy metal's reigning princess, the great loud mouth, vocalist for Venom, Logan Venom. Tell us a bit about your initial perceptions of this woman._

I remember when I first saw her, diving out of a bus tackling her younger brother. She was cool and confident and painted up strange and bound in the tightest leather seen. And I was hooked. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Next thing I know we're getting tattoos together the next day. I knew she was something special when I first laid eyes on her. She was strange, and open, and free, and not afraid to hold back anything. Just like me.

_Now confirm for us officially, even though you called her wife at Smackdown some weeks ago, it is technically still a rumor. Are you and Logan married now?_

_(Jeff cracks a grin) _Yes J.R. Logan and I were officially married the weekend before my return.

_Do you get along with the rest of Venom?_

Absolutely. I tell you what J.R, they are the craziest bunch of people ever. It's great. There so much energy and creativity in that band.

_Now as I understand it, at least five members of Venom are related to Logan, and therefore your in-laws. Was that strange? Did they approve of you and Logan? _

Yes Logan has two younger brothers and three older cousins in the band. The other two are friends, but they've been together so long they are just like family as well. _(Jeff thinks to himself a moment and laughs). _When Logan and I first got together, they were happy for us, and there was no problem. They were happy to see her happy with me. They still gave me the ol' hurt-her-and-we-kill-you speech. Which for a split second was a little intimidating.

_Do you enjoy their music, being somewhat musically inclined yourself?_

Absolutely. They're probably the heaviest thing I listen to. Before Venom, I was kinda into some metal, not a lot, but Logan and the Venom boys have introduced me to some real quality heavy acts out there, including their music. Which I'm a big fan of now.

_Do you get to see many shows? Do you get to see some of the songwriting in progress?_

I've been to a number of Venom shows J.R, and each one is different. Even though the set is similar, its them on stage and the crowd before them, feeding them and the energy the band vs the crowd creates. It's electric every time. As for the song writing process, that's kind of happening in my garage most days. Their studio is still being built. But from what i've seen, they all come up with ideas and make demos, and then they come together and literally go through every piece of music and lyrics together. They work totally as a unit.

_Any plans of a collaboration between you and Venom?_

_(Jeff laughs wildly) _Oh hell no J.R. I don't think I could keep up with them. They're too good for me.

_Jeff, in the last twelve months, you have held two championship titles, recovered from serious injury with astounding speed, and gotten married to boot; how do you plan to top it in the new year?_

Good question. I'm not making too many plans. I'm just going to defend and hold the championship, work on being a husband. I invite anyone to step to the plate, I'm not afraid of any superstar on the roster. You know, I'll just take it as it comes, but you know, I'll see what I can do to top it.

_Jeff Hardy says his goodbyes and goes to get ready for a match. The fearless young man they call the Extreme Enigma is later greeted by the fans in the arena with astounding uproar and applause, and it's not hard to see why._


	41. Chapter 41

***apologies to my readers for lack of update. My son's been teething again. Will try to resume normal programming***

December Issue of Kerrang! Magazine. Cover is graced by Venom with the words 'Venom, Poisoning the World' in large red letters across the middle.

_To say Venom have taken the world by storm is a gross understatement. Their visceral sound hits one upside the head like a clout around the ear from mother, then leaves you wanting you more. The most jaw dropping aspect is that a large chunk of their sound is made by a woman up front, who's appearance leaves most metalheads speechless. Kerrang sat down with Logan Venom (vocals) and her brothers/bandmates, Jade Venom (bass), and Ben Venom (lead guitar), for a somewhat interesting if not raucous chat..._

_Logan, Ben, Jade, thanks for taking time out of writing the new album to chat to us._

L: No problem

_How is the new album shaping up?_

L: In a nutshell? It's going to tear your face off. I'm serious, it's going to be our heaviest album yet.

J: We're going to burn cities down with this thing.

_Um, Lovely. When might we expect to see this latest slab from you? And give us an insight on it's content._

J: I think we're looking to give it a easter release. Maybe sooner. Depends on how well recording goes.

B: and If we stop arguing about artwork (all three laugh).

L: And as for content, we've taken a look at the world, the industry, and ourselves, and have woken up a bit more pissed off than usual _(Is that even possible? - Ed.) _

_Now it's always been an interest of people as to the fact you have eight people in Venom and that at least six of you are indeed family. How does that work, or not?_

L: I think it works because we know each other so damn well. You have me, Jade and Ben who are siblings and then we're joined by Daryl, Cj and Paul, who are our cousins. As for Jackson and James, they've been with us so long that they're as much family to us as we are to each other (Logan gestures to herself and the two boys.)

J: We never sat down and planned on how many people we wanted in on this. It just evolved that way. Logan in fact was the last join after Paul. We goaded her into singing one day and this monster from the deep came out. I think she surprised herself as much as us.

B: We do still argue and get frustrated with each other. Just like any band or family. We have eight radically different personalities and at times different opinions. We'll bitch and moan at each other, storm off, and then come back and sit down and deal with it.

J: Either that or Logan starts cracking heads. (all laugh.)

_Yes we've all heard about the infamous temper, are you the one that keeps 'em in line?_

L: Hell yes. My temper is somewhat on a hair trigger. I get pissed way too easily. I can admit that. But hey, at least no one fucks with me, you know what i'm saying. Well except for maybe these clowns I happen to be in a band with. As for keeping this motley crew in line, yes I do. Someone's gotta do it. I swear nothing would get done if I didn't smack 'em around and kick them into shape.

J: Fuck you sis

L: You love me (Jade proceeds to mumble incoherently. Which is followed by a loud resounding 'slap'. Your interviewer sees Jade rubbing the back of his skull glaring at his leather clad sister.)

B: See what I have to put up with?

_Now, this year you guys have done extensive touring. What was that like? Did you discover a lot of bands you hadn't seen? Did you enjoy touring with old friends and previous tour buddies?_

L: It was the most fun. All these great talented people together for a few days, or in Mayhem's case – weeks. Everyday was different. And yeah catching up with old tour mates was real good. The festivals and tours we did this year have somewhat restored my faith in the fact there is actually good music and talent out there and that it is slowly burning and eating away at the commercial retards.

J: We are here to burn your cities down. We are here to burn your pop tarts and rap crap.

B: Touring like that is always hard and fun. It's hard ass work but it feels good to get out there in front of people who love your music and show them what you got.

L: It feels like nothing else on this earth when you can step out in front of a crowd, and give them x-amount of time of freedom. Freedom from whatever gets them down or pisses them off. To take all their bullshit and ball it up with your own and then to use that on stage, whilst exhausting, is such a small price to pay for all the love and fanship that they give us.

J: They want a show, they want to see and feel the emotion of that song, and thats what we give them. No questions asked. We deliver.

_Now you actually kicked off the year with finishing Spineshank's world trip and dove straight into a little round with the WWE, who a number of which are metal supporters. What was that like?_

L: These people work hard. And they tour just as hard as any of us. When their not traveling, they're promoting, and if they're not doing that then it's training and rehearsing. They put their bodies on the line every time they step out. And I feel like metal musicians do that too in their own way. I mean we got some serious injury lists, just like the wrestlers. I think we're bonded in pain (she laughs).

B: We got to know these people on a personal level. And so many of them are different to their in ring persona. They're a really down-to-earth bunch of people.

_The going rumor is that you, Logan Venom, are somewhat more intimately connected to the WWE. Was what we saw on the shows an act, or are you indeed in a relationship with wrestler Jeff Hardy?_

L: You don't catch on too quick do you?

J: They're married genius.

_So all that we saw and heard about was true? Tell us a little about Jeff._

L: Besides Venom, he is the one constant rock in my chaotic existence. It's nice being with someone who just gets you. Who just understands and totally gets you. Jeff gets me. He knows how I work. And I know how he works. The twisted universe somehow managed to get us together and I thank the world each day for him.

J: He's also the only person who can get near her when she's pissed off. We try and just get punched for it.

_Jade, Ben, what were your thoughts when they started up, and how do you feel now he's your brother-in-law?_

J: We liked him straight away. He was making our sister smile, and it's been nice to see her happy. Jeff reminds me of say like an older version of me or Ben. He's funny and loves a good prank, but he's quite intelligent and artistic, which suits Logan to no end.

B: It's cool having a big brother now I guess you could say, who you can relate to and have similar interests with. A lot of people out there get in-laws that they totally clash with. We got lucky she chose the right guy.

_Ha ha, any chances of a Hardy show appearance?_

J and B: Working on it!

_Venom's plans for the new year?_

L: Burn cities, Poison the commercial retard pool with decent music actually written by us, release album, and probably promote and tour our asses off with the album's release. I mean, the festival circuit will be up again and it is gonna get way hectic.

B: We're just going to do, what we always do, and that's blow all your minds.

_Logan, Jade, and Ben Venom bid their farewells. More writing and recording to be done if they're going to get it out on time. As this goes to press they are heading to Chicago with the WWE, who they seem to tour with now when not doing their own thing. When one looks at photos and footage of Venom's exploits, it is not hard to see why they are climbing to top so fast. They've got the sound, they've got the fans, and they've got that defiant fuck you attitude that's a little hard to ignore. Venom is here ladies and gentlemen, burning and poisoning your cities, sinking their fangs in._


	42. Chapter 42

"Are you kidding me? What re you doing here Syn?" Logan exclaimed collecting Phil's date into a hug. Apparently the two girls knew each other already.

They were in Chicago and the boys were eager to roast Phil on the alleged date and new friend he'd brought down to the arena. Phil was puzzled as to how the two girls knew each other. Who were currently chatting wildly away in Finnish. Logan grinned at Phil.

"Oh you don't know?" she turned to Syn, his fiery headed companion, "You didn't tell him did you?"

Syn grinned and shook her head. Logan explained to Phil how she knew Syn and who's baby sister she was. Phil groaned and exclaimed a little. He was dating Jussi Vuori aka Jussi sixty nine's baby sister. He swore a little. He remembered hanging and talking with the raucous Fin drummer at the wedding. Jeff and Matt died in tears while Logan smirked with her arm around Syn's shoulders. Phil collected her back from Logan muttering something about her brother going to kill him.

"Nice seeing Phil with someone thought" Jeff whispered to Logan. She nodded and was still grinning. Of all the people he had to find, he just had to stumble across Syn Vuori. This was just too good. Logan pulled out her phone. Jeff spied his wife.

"Jupiter what are you doing?"

"Having a bit of fun."

He noticed her tapping in a text message on her blackberry and then select Jussi's Finnish cell number from the contacts list. Jeff groaned. This was either going to be very funny or very bad. Logan put her phone back in her bag looking a little smug. She was grinning and that usually meant she was up to no good.

"What did you do Jupiter?"

"Nothing." She started giggling.

Phil stood by Jeff spying the amused metal princess. She waved her fingers at Phil. Syn stared at her and realized what the leather clad woman had done. She half smiled and shook her head.

"Jupiter?"

"I texted Jussi" she said amused.

"Saying?"

"Guess who's baby sister hooked herself up with a wrestler."

"Oh man you didn't" Phil despaired. "Jussi's gonna hate me. Any man with a baby sister hates the guys they hook with."

Logan clapped her hands and laughed. Jeff shook his head. Apparently his wife's middle name should've been Mischief. Syn shook her head. Logan had a penchant for stirring the pot. Which is why Logan got along with the Finnish crew so well.

The night continued fairly normally. Matches were had, a verbal face off between Matt and Jeff. Triple H demanding another shot and Matt telling him to disappear saying it was his turn now. The night ended with Triple H versus Matt Hardy. Jeff sat ringside at the announce table with J.R and Jerry and helped commentate. Matt was the victor. Jeff entered the ring brandishing a chair. Triple H and Matt stared him down with the referee Earl trying to get Jeff to back down. Jeff turned to leave, then decided against it and in two swift movements, he collected Matt and then Triple H with a chair shot to the head each. The crowd lost it's mind and Jeff climbed a turnbuckle to spur on the crowd.

Logan and Jeff were backstage with everyone. Jeff had just done another post match interview. Logan did not like the way that Eve woman looked Jeff up and down even if it was an act. Jade was lingering near by a little sullen. Had he and Maria had a fight​? She left Jeff's view temporarily and pulled Jade away into quieter corners.

"Ok spill."

"Spill what?"

"You've got a face like a wet weekend in Westfields. Spill it boy." Logan demanded.

Jade sort of milled about on the spot, scuffing his feet with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had the sulks big time.

"I told Maria that I loved her."

"Ok and?"

Jade sighed and tried to not get upset. Logan could see it was taking all his concentration. She had already guessed what the problem was as soon as he went to open his mouth. He had his head down, his black and red dreads hanging about.

"She didn't say it back."

Jade clamped his eyelids together and folded his arms across his chest defiantly. Logan reached for her baby brother and pulled him into a reassuring hug.

"She didn't even seem to have acknowledged that I said it." He sniffed into her shoulder.

Logan was doing her best to hide her agitation. She warned that girl. And she meant it. Now Jade was here in her arms upset and hurting. She dug her fingernails into her palm to stop herself from snapping. Jeff came around the corner looking for her. He saw the visibly upset Jade and took the younger man under arm.

"Hey lil' bro, what's going on?"

Jade shook his head. He didn't want to repeat it. Jeff spied the look on his wife's face. He knew that look. It was the I'm-going-rip-someone-a-new-one look.

"Look after Jade" she said in a low growl.

"Jupiter!" Jeff called out as she stormed off in search of her prey. But to no avail.

Jade explained what happened. Jeff discovered the focus of her anger. This wasn't going to be pretty. Jeff led Jade to Matt and Ben. Maybe he could find Logan before she found Maria. He knew the chances were slim though.

Logan stormed through the corridors. A number of people scooted out of the furious woman's way. She was intimidating enough as it was without getting in her way they had decided. She figured the Women's locker room was the best place to start. Logan found the room and kicked the door open. The several WWE divas in there, including Maria, jumped out of their skins at the sudden burst. Logan pointed at Maria, who immediately began backing up as Logan approached in full steam.

"You have explaining to do Missy."

Logan grabbed Maria by the upper arm and threw her down into a chair in a corner. Michele McCool approached.

"I don't think you have the rig..."

"Back off Blondie or it's your ass." Logan cut in snarling. Michele backed away. Michele turned and faced the other divas mouthing 'holy shit'.

"Logan..." Maria began in a quiet voice.

"Did you think I was fucking kidding?"

Maria stared at the infuriated vocalist.

"Did you think I was just playing? That my warning was a joke?"

Maria shook her head.

"So explain why my baby brother is upset, and hurt, which is exactly what I warned you not to do. Please. I really gotta hear this one."

Maria's eyes formed tears and she sniffed loudly. Logan yanked a nearby chair over and sat on it backwards in front of the redhead, knee to knee.

"I got scared"

Logan snorted. That was it?

"A man tells you in honesty he loves you and you're scared?"

"After all the crap I went through in reality with Santino, I just froze, I didn't know what to do."

"My ex husband tried to kill me, and yet here I am married and in love again. Yeah I had, and still have, some issues, but guess what. I suck it up, I build my bridges and get over it."

"Not all of us are as strong as you."

"That's a cop out and you know it." Logan stated. "Do you love my brother or not?"

Maria nodded, tears free falling. She loved Jade very much, and now he was hurting. She didn't know if he would forgive her. Would he listen, or was it too late to tell him? Logan calmed the tone of her voice as to not send the red head into hysterics.

"You're beautiful and successful, without that other retard. Just like me. Don't be an idiot and give into a silly little thing like fear. Fear leads to regret, can you possibly even deal with that on your heart?"

Maria shook her head. The guilt, the regret, would surely consume her. She knew that. Logan stood up and pulled the red head to her feet. Maria wiped her eyes and collected herself.

"Go find him and make it right."

Maria nodded and surprisingly hugged the towering metal head. She disappeared to look for her Jade. Logan exhaled hard. She had come this close to smacking her brother's girlfriend. That would not have gone down well. Logan turned and faced the other Divas. They were looking at her somewhat stunned. This was the first time most of them had gotten a peak at her temper tht they had heard of.

"What?" she shrugged. The divas shook their heads to say nothing and just stepped out of the way.

Logan left to go track down her husband. She weaved through the backstage crowd. She even spied Jade and Maria huddled in a corner snogging. Alls well that ends well, she thought to herself with a smirk. She looked over the top of heads and saw the back of Jeff's orange black and green head. She glanced around and froze in her tracks. There he stood in WWE staff gear that he had clearly stolen, his white hair standing out in the crowd. How the hell did he manage to get back here?

Brennan leaned against a pylon at the back of the crowd. He smirked at her as he stared out from under his white blonde brows. He wriggled his fingers in a sarcastic hello. She simply stared back, frozen to the spot at the sight of her psychotic ex husband.

Jeff saw Logan and the look on her face. He looked around but did not see Brennan disappear. He approached his wife who jumped when he slid his arm around her. She looked at him with wide eyes and clutched him. She looked terrified, even under her heavy makeup. He grabbed her face and looked into her spooked dark eyes.

"Jupiter baby, what is it?"

Logan was almost shanking. He was there. Right there and watching her. Watching Jeff.

"He's here. He was just here."

Jeff didn't register at first what she was on about.

"Brennan was just here. I saw him." She murmured.

Jeff looked around feverishly. The psycho had found them, or at least maybe just revealed himself after all this time. He did not see the tall guy slip past them with his white blonde hair hidden under a cap.

Brennan turned and spied his ex wife and her new husband. They were looking around for him. He smiled to himself.

"So very soon poppet" he muttered and disappeared out the loading bay and into the dark.


	43. Chapter 43

*** I do apologize for the lateness of this post. I really wanted to plot it right and get a few RL things sorted out. Please forgive me and I promise to make it real good and juicy for you.***

Logan paced about the hotel room. He'd been there, out in the open, smirking and watching them this whole time. No wonder he knew how to find them. It all made sense. Brennan had been there. Watching. Waiting. She realized it had been Brennan who'd hurt Jeff that night, tried to run them both down. Brennan was proving his dangerous nature.

Jeff watched his wife as she stalked about like a cat in a cage. Seeing Brennan had unnerved her severely. Jeff just wanted to keep his cool. No man liked knowing his wife's ex was about much less one that just happened to be a psychopath. Matt, Jade, and Ben were also present and were seated with Jeff.

While the others talked amongst themselves, Logan's phone buzzed silently in her coat pocket. She reached in and pulled it out. She didn't recognize the number and a feeling of dread washed over her. She reluctantly opened the phone keeping her back to the others. If she could keep them out of it and out of harm, she would. She refused to let another thing happened to her Love.

'Meet me downstairs in the bar. Alone. And I will leave your little family alone. B.'

Brennan. She knew she couldn't trust him to keep his word, but she would not risk angering him here and having something else happen. Unsure of what was to transpire, she took a fleeting look at her husband, and brothers. Jeff looked up at her quizzically. She looked frustrated and angry. And she was heading to the door.

"Jupiter?"

"I'm just heading down to the bar."

"Sis is that such a good idea?" Matt offered.

"I'm only going to be in the hotel bar. Lots of people there."

Jeff knew better than to push her in this mood. He wondered if there'd ever be a day when he couldn't talk her down. But all the same, with this stress, maybe she just wanted five minutes alone. He put his arms around her tightly. She kissed him and ran her hand over his face as she did often.

"Call me if you need me down there ok?"

She nodded.

"Promise Jupiter."

"I swear." She lied. She would not call him down there if she could help it.

Jeff let go of her and she disappeared out the door, closing it sharply behind her. He could've sworn he heard her swear as she left. He couldn't help but feel like something somewhere was terribly wrong, or going to be. Even as he sat back down with Matt, Jade and Ben, he just couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was definitely up.

Logan exited the elevator and it's poor excuse for music and entered the lounge bar of the hotel. She spotted him immediately. His spiky white blonde hair sticking up in all directions. He was quite tall as well. She hesitated at first. She could turn and run and get the boys and get out of there. But how long until he hunted them down again. She breathed deep, feeling her nervous heart plummeting into her stomach.

She moved slowly around the tables and people. She almost stopped to turn and run again but he turned his head and caught sight of her. He grinned in a sort of evil sly way and beckoned her to sit at the chair next to him at the bar. She moved slowly and slid into the seat. Logan gripped the chair with her left and placed a slightly clenched right fist onto the bar. She ordered a tequila sunrise when the bar tender came her way.

"Good to see you Poppet."

"I wish I could say the same Bren, but alas not." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Now now Poppet is that anyway to greet your ex husband."

"I'll show you exactly how I'd like to greet you the very chance I get." She snarled.

Brennan had to laugh as he watched her with his steel gray eyes. Logan had lost none of her spunk and was just as venomous with her tongue as ever.

"Really dear, I should be the one who's angry. You sent me to jail and divorced me."

"Are you fucking kidding me Brennan? You tried to damn well kill me."

"You made me mad and you knew better than that."

Logan couldn't believe her ears. The psychopath was still of the opinion that she deserved what happened and that what he got in return was unjustified.

"What the fuck do you want Brennan and make it quick or I'm getting up and going."

Brennan grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her and the stool right up next to him. Without letting go of her, she felt him dig something hard into her ribs. She glanced under her elbow and saw the shine of the silver handgun. Ah shit, she thought. Just as she expected, Brennan had ulterior motives. She knew that. But she came anyway, to protect Jeff and the boys, to keep them out of it.

"What do I want Poppet?" he laughed. "Oh I want nothing more than some good ol' fashioned revenge. You're not getting off so easy this time dear Poppet."

Brennan yanked her up off the stool and began half leading, half dragging her out of the lounge bar and out of the hotel. All the while he kept the gun up against her ribs. Brennan stopped by the reception and handed a large blue envelope to the receptionist and whispered instructions that Logan didn't quite catch. The receptionist eyed both Brennan and Logan and nodded.

Logan held back the tears as she was stuffed into the back of the cab. She felt fear again. For the first time in a long time. She tried not to choke on the fact she didn't tell Jeff how much she loved him before she walked out. And how she feared that was going to be the last time she saw him. She only hoped Jeff knew she loved him and could forgive her for trying to protect him from Brennan by herself.

Jeff couldn't sit still. Logan had been gone almost two hours. They had all tried to call and message her, but nothing. Jeff's agitation was very obvious. Matt was trying to get his brother to chill out, trying to reassure him that Logan was ok. Although whenever Jeff's back was turned, the three other men would glance at each other. There was no doubt that something was very wrong. A knock at the door was heard. Why would Logan knock they wondered and with false hope rushed to the door. Jeff pulled the door open only to find a bellboy instead of his wife. He handed Jeff a large blue envelope and left.

All four men frowned and spied the envelope. Jeff fought back the dread of finding her handwriting. She had tried to run before. Maybe this time she had. Jeff just held the envelope. He didn't feel like he could open it. He didn't want to know what she had written. He didn't want to feel the pain of reading her words. Matt took the envelope off the reluctant younger Hardy. He pulled out a folded note and opened the piece of paper up to read it.

'To the man in my ex wife's life

I have the pretty little Poppet. She is going to pay dear for what she's done to me. Don't take this personal, but I also can't stand the thought of seeing her happy in someone else's arms. I took my vow of 'til death do us part' very very seriously. But I am not an unreasonable man. I'll give you a shot at saving what there will be left of your precious bride. We have a head start, but you'll find us at the construction site in Cameron. Til then mate.

Brennan.'

Matt read out the words aloud. Jeff's heart rose and sank again. It wasn't her doing. She hadn't left. She'd been taken by that sociopathic nutjob. Jeff took his jacket and Matt's keys and left immediately. He ran out of the hotel and drove as fast as he could in Matt's car in the the direction of Home. He knew what Brennan meant. He had taken her to where the Venom house and studio were still being built. Why there? What did he have planned? What was he going to do with her? Jeff punched and slammed his fists against the steering column. He screamed through gritted teeth in anger and pain. Oh Jupiter hold on, I'm coming baby; he thought to himself.

Brennan arrived at the construction site. Logan recognized where they were. Why here? Brennan opened the passenger door of a rental he had acquired and uncuffed Logan's wrist from the door handle. He yanked her out of the car and she tried to pull free and kick at him. He pulled the gun free from his belt and held it out at point blank range to her face. She stared at the barrel and then looked up at him seething with narrowed eyes.

She spat at him. Brennan laughed as he wiped her spit off his face. He flipped the gun in his hand brandishing it's hilt and turned her around and pushed her forward. He brought the handle down onto the back of her skull. Upon finding it's mark, Logan collapsed forward onto the ground heavily, the blow knocking her out. Brennan stood over her. Watching the trickle of blood travel down her neck. He smiled and tucked the gun into the back of his pants again. He pulled her up and carried her into the littered site.


	44. Chapter 44

Logan woke with a throbbing pain to her skull. She felt like she'd been kicked in the head by a football player whilst suffering a Bam Margera sized hangover. Images flooded back. The hotel, Brennan, the gun, the car. That's right, she remembered now. He had forced her back to Cameron and the last ting she recalled was walking up to the construction site. She was now vaguely aware that he had been the one to knock her out.

Logan tried to move her arms. They were pinned behind her and part of a wooden frame that would eventually be a wall. She became aware her arm were pinned back by rope around her wrists. She could feel the sting of the rope burn. She leaned back against the wood. She felt her hair squelch and stick to the wood and it stung like hell where her skull was throbbing. She opened her eyes finally and glanced the coagulated trail that had been drying up on her chest. No wonder she had a headache, she'd been cracked open momentarily.

She looked around. She couldn't see Brennan anywhere. That didn't mean he wasn't watching her. He was there somewhere. He was always lurking somewhere. She could only imagine what he had in store. She only hoped Jeff was ok and would forgive her for leaving the room. She looked around all the while fidgeting in the rope, trying to loosen it, anything.

"Now now Poppet, don't want you hurting yourself."

"Is it really any worse than what you have planned."

"You got a point there Poppet."

Logan sighed and as he crouched down in front of her. He reached for her face and she pulled her head back. Brennan sanrled at her rejection and grabbed her by the forehead and in one swift move shoved her head back hard so that the sore swollen part of her skull smacked against the wooden frame.

"Why must you make me mad?"

"'Cause you're an asshole." She retorted quickly.

She swore as he grabbed her head and did it again.

"Apologize Poppet."

"I'm sorry," she started and then grinned in pain, "that you're still an asshole."

She laughed then cried out as he did it again and again. The wound reopened from the pressure and started to trickle again. Brennan looked at his ex wife writhing in pain. He tipped his head to the side studying her movements with those cold steel eyes. She flinched as he brushed the sticky loose strands of her mohawk back off her face.

"Easy now Poppet. Don't want to get you too messed up before the guest of honor arrives."

She was half dazed but still made out his words. Guest? What had he done? What was he playing at? She blinked funny, lights in her eyes from her being slammed over and over. God that hurt, she thought, feeling the headache turn into and F5 tornado equivalent migraine. She slumped a little groaning.

Jeff had entered the outskirts of Cameron. He had pretty much been speeding the entire time, it was any wonder he hadn't been spotted and arrested. He hoped she was ok. He hoped he wasn't too late. Jeff pounded the steering column again and the thought of her hurt. Or worse. He shook his head as he drove. No, I can't think like that, he reprimanded himself. He saw a rental car out on the road near the construction site for the Venom House. They were here then. Jeff pulled over with a loud screech he simultaneously turned the ignition off and jumped out of the car. His chest grew anxious and tight as he rounded the bonnet and looked around cautiously. There were lights up the drive amongst the half built compound.

Jeff walked slowly, as he did, a figure emerged up ahead. As he got closer the figure shined a torch. It was Brennan. He knew this from Logan's description of him. He looked even nuttier than Adam did that day. This guy looked like a real piece. Tall and slender, crazy and spiky white blonde hair. His eyes were gray. Steel gray and watching from under white brows. A wild smile crept across his face.

"Ah, your here. Now we can begin."

"Where's my wife?" Jeff demanded.

Brennan motioned to the half done building behind him. Jeff stampeded forward and tried to go around him. Brennan caught him and pushed him back. Jeff balled his fists ready for a brawl but when he looked up, Brennan had his gun pulled and aimed. Brennan smiled again and tsked. Jeff lowered his hands and bit the inside of his cheeks.

"Now now, not so hasty."

"What have you done with her?" Jeff growled through gritted teeth.

"She is ok for now. Little worse for wear, but she's ok."

"What have you done?"

"I taught her manners boy."

Jeff clenched his fists again. Brennan motioned for him to move up the path toward the construction. He was acutely aware Brennan kept the gun out and in his direction as he slowly moved. Jeff neared the start of the frame work. Brennan had set up lights about the place, sort of illuminating the area. He glanced around and caught sight of two slender legs poking out from behind some framework. He dove inside and as he neared he saw her bound hands. Her back was to him and he couldn't see her moving.

He could hear Brennan's maniacal laughter as Jeff ducked under some scaffolding and rounded to see his wife. She was groggy and bleeding a little. There was dried blood as well. Jeff crouched and untied her hands. She opened one eye and then another as he collapsed onto his rear and collected her up into his arms.

"Jeff..." she murmured.

"Shhh Jupiter baby, I'm here now."

"I'm sorry..."

"Enough of that, we're together now."

Brennan walked forward, still toting the loaded weapon. He clapped sarcastically. Jeff clutched the half out of it Logan to him as the lunatic neared.

"Oh so sweet, so touching" Brennan commented as sarcastically as his clapping.

"Stay away from her. Do want you want to me, but let her go."

"Mmmmm nope" Brennan replied pretending to consider it.

Brennan motioned for Jeff to get up and leave Logan. Jeff wouldn't. Brennan holding the gun in Jeff's face yanked her away. She tried to kick and bite him. Brennan laughed and placed a well timed knee shot to her face. She fell back with an unsettling thud. Jeff started for her but Brennan held the gun up. He motioned for Jeff to go back outside the compound. Jeff noticed wet trails along the floor boards as he walked. He could smell the gasoline. What was he planning to do? Jeff tried to make note of various usable items as weapons. Hammer, Two-by-four, electrical cords, insulation material, nail gun. A host of odds and sods as he passed and stood out on the dirt again.

"You're probably wondering why here?" Brennan started.

Jeff grinded his jaw, looking from the rolling half lucid Logan to the mental case between him and her.

"I brought her here cos this was something she always wanted, a house for the boys and a studio for the band. A dream of hers that she would never give up for me, and a dream you tried to build. She betrayed me. And then in turn spat it in my face by marrying another man. She does like to make me angry I must say. And now you'll both pay the price."

Brennan took a silver lighter from his pocket and flicked the lid open striking up the little flame. Jeff's heart sank into his stomach. He was starting to despair. No, he thought. I can't give in, she needs me, he continued. Jeff pushed his hair back and paced about. Brennan watched with a gleeful look at the visibly distraught Jeff. He laughed and waved the lit lighter around, teasing left and right about where he would drop it.

Jeff had to take the chance. He spun on his heel and speared into Brennan. The lighter fell away but didn't light anything. The gun slid over near a stack of wooden planks. Jeff and Brennan began trading punches and brawling in the unfinished building. Slamming each other into scaffolding and frame work. Pulling and punching. Brennan tried to head lock Jeff and drive his head into a makeshift work table. Jeff got his arms up in time for the impact. Various tools scattered everywhere. Neither man did not see that whilst the lighter did not touch one pool of gasoline, over the other side of the little silver shape, was a dangerously close traveling rivulet of gasoline dribbling closer from the incline that part of the construction was on.

A spark touched the little river and it lit up and roared around them. The flame raced along consuming and flaring up all around them where Brennan had run trails of of the liquid. Both men stopped momentarily to watch the fiery domino effect. Jeff looked at Logan, and then turned back to Brennan, who was grinning wildly at his success. Jeff had to put him down and get Logan out of there. Jeff dived into Brennan again, trying to pin him and down and pound into him. All the while the psycho laughed and grinned.


	45. Chapter 45

A Note from The Author

oh my dear readers, please accept my apologies. I have been swamped with artwork, supporting a toothache and the flu all at once. I simply havent had time or energy to finish te chapter iwas working on. Until now. So hopefully ill have it up in the next 24 hrs. and to make it up to you ill upload two chapters to this one and another to chicago heat.


	46. Chapter 46

Logan could feel the heat around her, but her body wouldn't will itself to get up. She could hear Jeff and Brennan fighting. Hurry Jeff, she thought. She had to hope Jeff was stronger and faster than Brennan.

Brennan laughed as Jeff tackled him down into the floor boards. The flames climbing higher around them and engulfing the frames. Jeff glanced over at Logan, still laying on her side with her back to them. Jeff kept his eye on the flames nearby. Brennan tried to come in for a hit but he swung to wide, leaving him open for Jeff to take a quick shot at his face and knocked him back. Brennan went through some scaffolding and tarp. Jeff tried to turn and get to Logan but was pulled back again by strong hands.

"Oh no you don't. You get to watch her burn."

Jeff elbowed Brennan hard into his solar plexus, winding the taller man. Brennan stumbled back clutching his abdomen. He spied the gun nearby. Jeff knew what he had his eye on. He had to keep him away from it. But he was running out of time as the flames danced higher and consumed more. Brennan made a play for the gun, Jeff dove at Brennan, knocking the taller man sideways and through some scaffolding. The impact leaving Jeff reeling and rolling around the floor. Brennan had pulled himself onto his knees.

Outside the burning structure, Matt had arrived with Phil and Greg, closely followed by the rest of Venom. Matt could see Jeff inside. At first Matt wondered what the hell he was doing in there. Then he saw another who he guessed was Brennan. He made a move to shield himself from the flames and enter the fray. But it was too much, too hot, he couldnt push himself through them. Matt began to panic. His brother, caught in the fiery structure. His thoughts strayed to Logan. Where was she?

He felt a tug on his arm. He faced a fearful looking Jade and Ben. He pushed his hair back and held his hands on his head in distress. Greg and Phil were already on their phones calling fire sheriff and police.

"Logan... where..." Jade trailed off.

Daryl gathered the two younger men to him and kept his arms about their shoulders. If Jeff was still ok surely she was too? Daryl wondered, ignoring the growing knot in his stomach.

Back inside the rapidly engulfed building, the two men still went at it. Jeff knew he was running out of time. He had to put this psycho away. Unfortunately Brennan really was a psycho which made him unpredictable and surprisingly resilient. They were trading punches again. They both were bleeding and exhausted. The heat of flames was suffocating. And it was getting to both men. Every now then they'd stumble or cough. All the while Jeff kept an eye on Logan, who for now was still out of the fire's dancing grip. For now.

Brennan scored lucky and had Jeff in a headlock. He pulled Jeff around to gaze through the smoke and flame at Logan still merely laying there occasionally twitching.

"Look at her! See her so helpless."

Brennan taunted. Jeff struggled under Brennan's strong grasp. He tried to not to let it get to him. His Jupiter barely a few feet away and completely out of reach. Jeff tried to ignore Brennan's words as he continued to taunt him. He tried to not let the despair and desperation set in.

"Look at her one last time and know this. You could not save her!"

Jeff closed his eyes. He would do it. He would save her, or die with her. He twisted in Brennan's grasp and hurled the larger man through burning scaffolding. Brennan got up, a little more than surprised at Jeff's sudden burst of strength. Jeff came through the smoke with his fists, connecting with Brennan's face one after the other, over and over.

Brennan threw Jeff off and spied his gun nearby. He dove for it. Jeff went after him and they wrestled for it. The live loaded weapon glistened between their hands from the light of the flames. They struggled with the weapon, trying turn it on the other and causing each other to smack into scaffolding and frame work. Brennan managed to push Jeff backwards through the frame work towards the outside. Jeff with one hand grabbed a hold of Brennan's collar with one hand and swiped up the nail gun and pulled both with him.

They crashed through and onto the dirt outside the structure. Jeff was aware the others were there now as he and Brennan struggled. Both brandishing a weapon and struggling hand to hand. Both weapons came down between their torsos and Jeff heard gasps and yelling of encouragement. Loud shots suddenly rang out and both men stopped moving. Everything was silent except for the fire continuing its destruction.

Jeff groaned and pushed the dead weight of Brennan's body off of him. Matt pulled the dead man back. Both the gun and nail gun had gone off against Brennan's abdomen, blowing large holes in him ripping his insides to pieces and exiting out his back. Matt pulled his brother up and Jeff immediately turned to go back into the fire.

"No Jeff! What are you doing?!"

"She's still in there Matt!"

"You'll get yourself killed!"

Jeff grabbed his brother by the collar and pushed him back off him.

"My wife, My heart, is dying in there. Id rather burn for a thousand lifetimes with her, then live one life without her Matt. Let me go. I have to try!"

Matt reluctantly let go of Jeff, who's face was twisted in pain and tears. Jeff turned on his heel and with his arms up in front of his face he braved the flames and ran back into the engulfed structure. Ben pulled Matt into a hug as Matt held his fists to his temple. Ben's tear streaked face buried into his shoulder. Matt put a protective and despairing grasp on his younger brother-in-law. Daryl was trying hard to hold back a kicking and screaming Jade, who's own tears flowed as much as Ben and Matt's.

Jeff could barely see his hands in front of his face. He had pulled the collar of his shirt up over his mouth and nose. He veered his way around and spied her still dark figure lying exactly where she had fallen. He fell to his knees by her side and rolled her onto her back and into his arms. She was barely still here. He listened to her breathing. So shallow. Not much time left for either of them. He looked around for a way out for both of them. He could barely see. He glanced back down at her face, still bloodied from Brennan's beatings. If she was going to die, she wouldn't die alone. Jeff made a conscious decision that he would die with her if he couldn't get her out. There was no life for him out there without her in it.

Back outside, the scene had turned chaotic. Everyone was in various states of anger and despair. Jade had collapsed against Daryl half in hysterics as Daryl held the younger boy tight fighting back his own tears. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Matt, Phil and Greg had been roaming around looking for ways in or out, but the thick black smoke and heat kept them at bay. No one knew how much longer it would be before it was over. Two minutes, three minutes, five minutes went past. No movement from inside the blaze. All they could do was stand by helplessly and watch as it all started to come down bit by bit with no Jeff or Logan in sight.

Matt kept a hold of Jade and Ben. If tonight truly ended with this nightmare then they would need each other more than ever.


	47. Chapter 47

The small group of wrestlers and rockers moved back quickly as the fire engines arrived. The fire fighters got to work immediately. Matt shouted that Jeff and Logan were in there, and the fire sheriff sent four men into the blazing and half crumbled structure. A few seconds later the police and paramedics showed up. They took statements immediately, though they were too busy worrying and dreading the worst. Two paramedics checked over Brennan's body and an M.E declared the body to be as their story panned out with consistent wounds.

Ben and Jade were on their knees in dirt in tears. What would they do without her? She couldn't be gone. Daryl crouched behind them keeping a reassuring arm around each boy. He held back his own grief for them. Matt was pacing with his fists at his head. Phil and Greg trying all they could to keep him calm and find out what they could.

"We found them!" came a voice from within the black smoke screen.

Two fire fighters emerged carrying Jeff. A few moments later a third fire fighter followed carrying Logan. Paramedics pulled out their stretchers and went to work on the incapacitated couple. Jade and Ben looked on in horror as one paramedic began mouth to mouth on Logan, seemingly unresponsive as they rushed her into the back of an ambulance and sped away. Matt was at Jeff's side who was incoherent and in and out of consciousness. They packed Jeff away into the second awaiting ambulance and Matt jumped in with him.

Jade and Ben buried their faces into Daryl as he held the boys close. She had to be ok, she just had to. The rest of Venom were in various states of despair and panic stricken. Phil and Greg gathered them up and split them up into the cars, bound for the hospital.

He opened one and then the other. His emerald green eyes rolled about in his head at first. The room was dimly lit so that was a small favor. He peered to his left side and saw Matt and Shannon both passed out in their chairs. Matt must've called him. It took a few moments to register he was in hospital. The fire. Logan! He struggled to sit up. The last thing he remembered was shielding her with himself as they succumbed to the smoke and the heat. He sure they were going to die. But here he was. Where was she? A wash of dread passed over him. Please no, he thought in despair.

"Hey hey lay back bro" Matt said sleepily.

"No! I have to see.."

Matt tried to push Jeff back down. Shannon heard the struggle and woke and worked around to Jeff's right to help Matt lay him back.

"Logan. I need to see..."

Matt shoved him hard and held him down. Jeff struggled weakly against his older brother. Matt saw the despair and false realization in his brother's eyes.

"Jeff! Chill! She's alive!" Shannon exclaimed.

Jeff froze and gazed at the two men. He instantly teared up. He brought his hands up to his face and cried into them. She was alive. He felt the weight in his chest give way and he relaxed back. Matt detailed her injuries. From the beatings she took to the smoke inhalation. The thought that his wife had suffered such pain and injuries was gutting him. Shannon ducked out of the private room and then returned. Followed behind him were Jade and Ben, who all but tackled their brother-in-law where he lay. Jeff groaned. He could feel the bruises and fractures in his body.

"Easy boys" Jeff croaked. His throat felt rough and harsh from smoke.

"We're just so glad your ok." Jade stated.

"Logan..."

"She's still out to it." Ben explained. Jeff nodded solemnly. He just wanted to see her.

The nurse kicked them all out at eight o'clock. He begged the doctor to let him see Logan. After about five minutes and seeing how distraught the younger man was, the attending resident allowed for it and sent the nurse to collect a wheel chair. Jeff's drips were changed to a mobile unit and two male nurses helped him into the chair and wheeled him around to the ICU ward.

He saw her laying there helpless in that bed. Bruised, swollen and various shades of purple. It was like looking at something had possessed his bride's body. But there she was, alive and breathing on her own, something in him told him that she would come to life in her own time, when she had healed enough. And he wasn't gonna leave her side until she did.

After a few days Jeff was allowed to walk around on his own. He spent all waking hours in her room. Talking and reading to her, playing music and his guitar that Matt brought for him. He would place the ice chips on her lips to stop the cracking and would apply cream to the bruises and change any wound dressings. He was cleared to leave within the week but he refused and set up permanent camp in Logan's room.

She heard their voices first. She tried opening her eyes but the sun was so bright through the window. She tried to move. She moaned a little when it hurt. The voices ceased and she felt someone at her side. She knew it was him. She knew he had been there all along. She opened her eyes properly and saw two perfect green ones.

"Jeff." She murmured.

Jeff was visibly emotional and pressed his forehead to hers and kissing her face repeatedly. She soaked it in. she almost believed she was going to die. She though she had for a split second when she first woke.

"My Jupiter, you scared me for a minute there. I thought Id lost you."

"Never."

Matt called out into the corridor. A tearful and excited Jade and Ben bounded into the room. They hugged and kissed their sister. Jeff had slid up under her shoulder and she leaned into him. She thought of everything that happened.

"Brennan?"

"Dead." Jeff replied simply. He was still coming to terms with the fact he had taken a life. But he didn't really feel guilty. Just the notion got to him a little.

"Good."

Logan grimaced as she moved. She rolled on her side and buried her head into Jeff. He held his arms tight around her and stroked her head.

Matt ushered the elated and chattering younger men out of the room. He thought it best to leave them alone right now.

Logan was finally released two weeks later. She was still a little weak, and she hated that. Jeff was just happy that the whole ordeal was over. Thanks to the insurance, he was able to get the clean up and rebuilding of the Venom house initiated. She was just happy to go home. Jeff drove them back to the house. There were a few cars parked up his driveway. Some she recognized, some she didn't. She grinned.

"Party?"

"I think we deserve it Jupiter."

"Oh hell yes."

She leaned across the front seat as Jeff parked. She touched Jeff's face and he closed his eyes as she did. They were still kissing pretty seriously when they were interrupted by a knock on the window. Matt and Jade's grinning faces poked into the rolled down window.

"You two just gonna stay out here making out like teenagers, or like Jade and Maria, or you gonna come party?"

Jade slapped Matt's arm, then thought about his words, then shrugged. He had to agree at that. Logan laughed heartily while Jeff just shook his head and lightly smacked his forehead on the wheel. His pink, red and purple hair loosening as he did so. Jeff got out of the car while Matt grabbed the few bags in the back. He walked around and opened the door for his wife. Logan just launched into a hug when she stepped out. Jeff smiled and closed his eyes, burying his face in her neck and her smell.

"Welcome home Jupiter."

Logan squeezed tighter. Matt and Jade made gagging noises all the while in the background.


	48. Chapter 48

**(AN: wow feels like forever since i started this one,feels great to be inspired to continue it and hopeully finish it. forgive my absence. this rollercoaster hasn't finished yet! ... Remember. I dont own anything by Slipknot, H.i.m or any other music i may use to represent Logan, Venom or Infernal. it's just the best way of showing how i imagine them.)**

* * *

It had been over a year since the day since the fight, the fire. Venom finally rebuilt their house and studio, and finished their long awaited album, aptly titled 'All Hope Is Gone'. Everyone had their opinions on the meaning of the title. And Venom had hinted every now and then. Logan made sure the mystery was kept. Possibly for her own amusement. The album was doing amazingly well. It had been out for three months, and skyrocketed up the charts and had been holding them for twelve weeks with no sign of coming down.

The summer tour schedule was filling fast with all the usual suspects. Venom as a whole were thrilled with their meteoric success. Only thing was it was, not everyone was thrilled and the success couldn't have come at a worse time, The Hardy-Venom family had suffered a terrible blow. Right when Venom were in Los Angeles performing for and accepting awards at The Golden Gods, Gil Hardy had suffered a stroke. A clot in his brain began to bleed. They lost him. And even though she made it back straight away, and was there for the funeral, in his grief Jeff had taken her initial absence wrong.

Right now, as the war of words raged inside the house, Jade along with Ben and Matt were sitting outside on the porch trying to stay out of the firing line. In truth this wasn't the first time they'd fought like this. But it was happening more and more. Every time Venom had to leave, there was a fight. When they came back, there was a fight. And now this on top. Though in even more honesty, it had started right when the album was done, because with it finished, it meant Logan would be on the road on and off, which with the last year's events, Jeff had become increasingly overprotective and smothering.

"Damnit I made my way here as soon as I was told Jeff."

"Would'nt have been a problem if you weren't always going away. Always planning shows. Always in and out. I need you here."

"And I am here now. This is my life Jeff. You knew this from the start."

Jeff had slammed his hands on the bench top. His now shorter black and green hair still brushing down into his face. He pushed it all back with one hand. His face reddened with grief, anger, and something else Logan couldn't quite put her finger on. She didn't understand it all. Since coming home from hospital, Jeff had changed. She almost pegged it for paranoia. Alarm systems, always going absolutely everywhere with her until she forcibly told him to back off. He had changed, and Logan wasn't seeing the Jeff she knew.

"What is really going on?"

"I don't want you to tour."

"What?"

"If you're home, or at least on the road with me, then you're with me when I need you, and i'll always

know you're safe."

Logan frowned. He really had flipped it. She knew the events had affected him. And even though it was Brennan, taking a life had taken a toll. She had tried endlessly to get him to talk to someone. He always declared he was fine.

"This is where you belong as my wife."

Logan's notorious temper flared. She had heard enough. If a temper could've been measured on a thermometer, the mercury would've blown the top apart. She stood slowly, grinding her teeth.

"Now you listen here Jeff, I am what I am. I made that clear. I am not some kept woman who sticks to home barefoot in a kitchen. Sorry wrong girl. I am not some scared little blouse who hides behind a man just because some shit in the past got a little too real. Brennan's dead. There's no more boogeymen out there to get me."

Logan steamed up the staircase and started throwing all her personal things in bags. Her clothes, her artwork, her music gear, everything; and started dragging it down the stairs. She felt like she had been pushed one step too far.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled, half demanding and half in shock she piled things by the door. Through the glass, Jade, Ben, and Matt were on their feet unsure of what to do.

"Going."

"Like fuck you are."

Jeff reached for her arm and spun her around. Her face was streaming in tears and her eyes were showing her pain. She pulled her arm free and shoved him away. A few moments later she stomped back down. She threw a few bags and her guitars on the pile.

"Jupiter, please.. I'm just lost, I'm sorry." Jeff, realizing she was serious, was pleading with her. He still didn't think she understood why he felt the way he did. He almost had lost her, didn't she get that? He reached for her hand and she pulled it away. After bellowing orders to put her stuff in the SUV, she stopped at the door and turned to Jeff.

"Don't you dare use Gil's passing to cover your insecurities Jeff. I was here. Every time you needed me, and even when you didn't, I was here. But the man I married, is not. I don't know where he's gone." Tears streamed Logan's face as she pushed her mohawk back.

"I can't compete with ghosts Jeff. I can't compete with the things that you won't tell anyone. And I certainly will not stand by someone who is trying to make me something I'm not, just like all the others. I never thought you would ever do that."

She pulled her trademark trench on and slammed the door shut. Jeff watched as she packed her stuff and her brothers in the car and began to pull away. He watched as Matt called out.

Stupid woman. Why didn't she understand he was just trying to keep her safe. Didn't she understand what he went through? Didn't she understand that there was no way to be able to talk to anyone else about it, they hadn't gone through it. He never wanted to lose her. But it seems, in trying to do that, he just did.

Logan piled her things into the room she had made for herself in Venom House. She glanced at the white gold band on her finger. She couldn't help someone who didn't want to be helped. Oh Gil, she thought, this is where you would've came in. But even before he passed, even Gil had trouble getting through to him sometimes. The stroke was so sudden. In the blink of an eye, here one minute, gone by the next morning. There was no way anyone could have predicted it.

She took her platforms off and threw them at the opposing wall. Logan stood exhausted and pulled herself out of her trench. Where else to turn but to her one love that had never let her down; her music. She had in recent history with Jade and Ben started a side project, called Infernal. It was very reminiscent of a lot of scandinavian rock. It was her softer, melodic side but still dark. For the drummer she was borrowing Mikko from Apocalyptica. Keyboards, synths and other electro nonsense was being handled by herself and jackson at the moment. She hadnt really picked that or a second guitarist yet. She'd know who at the right moment.

She had planned to start releasing this stuff after the summer tours and such. She hadn't been given a chance to explain to Jeff that Venom were taking some time off after the summer. To chill, to recollect, to see which direction was next. Why couldn't he see, that the only way for her to have gotten past all the previous events, was to resume being and living, as Logan Venom. That was who she was, down to the core. It was what got her through everything in life. She sniffed as she pulled out her notebook, her laptop, and a guitar. She thought of the song she'd been working on and started playing.

"Love's the funeral of hearts  
And an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood  
On flowers of evil in bloom

The funeral of hearts  
And a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun  
Separating me from you.."

She buried herself in her words and melancholy songs that she'd written. All the joy, pain, highs and lows of love and emotions, went into these songs. All she knew of the human heart. With this project, and with Venom she felt like she had all the bases covered when it came to expressing herself now. And right now it felt like they were the only things she could believe in.

Downstairs, the entirety of the Venom household stared up at the ceiling beneath her room. Their sister, cousin, friend, was in serious pain. And there was nothing they could do. Jade's phone vibrated silently in his pocket. He pulled it out. A text from Matt.

'Not sure how Logan is, but Jeff has lost it. Even threw me out.'

Jade winced as he responded.

'She's locked herself away with her music. The new stuff. She's in too much pain to talk.'

'What a mess.'

Jade closed his phone after showing Ben and Daryl. Ben dropped his head on the kitchen bench they were all sitting around. Jackson spoke finally.

"If they come to their senses and work it out, great. If they destroy themselves, well, we'll catch her and stop her from falling."

"I know we should just stay out of it, but they both are gonna need us eventually. Although that's a slight problem when both are more stubborn than mules." Daryl responded after texting to Matt himself.

They all nodded. But they knew this wasn't going to get very far without help.


	49. Chapter 49

Matt paced around in the driveway of his brother's place. Jade and Ben were with him. Together, as family they were going to try to talk to him again. He hadn't renewed his contract and stopped wrestling, tried to baby proof the world from Logan, and had now pushed her away. This, was getting so out of hand. The events of the past were huge, and an ordinary person wouldn't be able to cope. But Jeff was better than this. They knew he was. He'd been through just as tough things before.

"Ok boys," Matt started, nervously rubbing his hands together, "This could get ugly. But we keep at it."

Jade and Ben nodded mutely and took their places on either side of Matt. They stared at the steps, and the wood frame glass front door. They slowly ascended and Matt without knocking opened the door.

"Jeff?" he called out questioningly and headed for the living room.

Jeff was there, sprawled on the couch, remote in one hand, beer in the other. He was unshaven and looking tired and worn out. Jade and Ben could only glance at each other, then to Matt who seemed to be getting rather infuriated, and then resting on Jeff again.

"Thought I told you to disappear" Jeff reminded, not even bothering to look at them.

"You don't get to just blow us off jackass," Matt responded, moderately infuriated at jeff's dismissal.

"What do you think you're doing Jeff?" Jade chimed in, his tone more pleading than harsh like Matt's.

"Absoutely nothing."

"Well we can see that" Matt confirmed and moved into Jeff's line of sight. "You don't wrestle, you don't paint, you're not exactly looking after yourself or anything else, and oh yeah, you're missing your wife."

Jeff stood up nose to nose with Matt.

"She left."

"Because you're being a dick."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes."

The brothers eyeballed and stared each other down and were on the verge of shoving. It was like one of their previous scenes from days in the WWE. Long gone days it seemed, with Jeff well and truly off the beaten track at this moment.

"Stop it" demanded Ben, trying to get between the brothers. "Jeff please, whatever this is, let us in.

Let us help you."

Jeff stared down at the younger man and shoved him hard enough to knock him clear over. Jade dove at his brother's side. The younger of the two looking more emotionally hurt then physically. He turned his face away from Jeff as Jade just shook his head and comforted his younger brother. Without a second though Matt pulled back his fist and slammed it into Jeff's jaw, sending him flying backwards into the couch.

"I'm done."

Matt turned on spot and stormed out. Jade helped Ben off the floor. Both boys looking saddened and wounded at Jeff. A mere shell of the man they once loved and admired. They moved backwards toward the door. Jeff sat up from his fallen position, rubbing his jaw and licking at the bleeding split in the corner of his mouth.

"We looked up to you Jeff, like a hero. Now we don't even know you." Ben said in a quietened voice. Jade was scowling and visibly reigning in his anger.

"You're just pathetic. You're no better than Brennan. She deserves better." Jade spat viciously.

Jeff's eyes widened at Brennan's name. The man whose life he took. A vile deranged lunatic. And They just likened Jeff to him. Jeff felt like he'd been kicked in the guts as the boys left, who didn't once look back. Jeff sat forward and ran his hands through his dual colored hair. They were right. He was losing everything that made him who he was, and now the people he loved couldn't stand him. Jeff wanted to crawl into a hole and pull the dirt over. His eyes stung with tears that he futilely held back.

"How do I fix this? Where do I start?" he asked himself aloud. He certainly felt lost. He'd been carrying so much weight inside for so long.

* * *

Logan waited for her brothers to return. When they did return with Matt, they looked considerably upset upon entering Venom house. Matt didn't even speak a word. She touched Matt's shoulder who just shrugged her off and walked away to hide in the kitchen.

She had tried calling Jeff. Numerous times in the four days since she'd left. He never once picked up. That was when Matt and the boys decided to go there. Fat lot of good that did. There was only one thing for it. Los Angeles. Mikko would be there in a few days time with Burton from . She managed to rope him into keyboard/electronics duty while Gas was recovering from nerve damage. The two bands sound was similar, which suited the Finn fine as he didn't need to adjust any of his equipment he explained lazily over the phone. And for second guitar, sharing lead responsibilities with Ben, was her crazy swedish best friend, Emil Nodtveidt, otherwise known as Nightmare Industries of the band Deathstars. Jam, write, rehearse, record. That was the plan she had been putting together.

Now it was time to put that to action. Work would be her therapy, her confidant, a place to put her heartaches away. She took a look at her phone, and then put it back down again. She would not chase him. Not this time.

The morning of the flight to L.A., Logan was taking inventory of what she, jade, and Ben needed to take with them. She shipped some of their needed musical gear to the studio in L.A. three days prior. She checked off a mental list and waited for her brothers to join her. The sunlight through the door hit her hands and the glint off the emerald ring caught her eye. She looked down at her ring finger. She studied the emerald and the white gold wedding band. What did they mean now, if he isn't trying? What do they mean when she felt ready to give up after being pushed so far? She was glad Emil was going to be with them. He'd been through this sort of thing and he'd understand. She just needed someone to listen and understand. And not just throw the 'you go talk and sort it out' advice at her. She had already tried.

The boys joined her. She slid her coat on and untangled the sunglasses from her mohawk and put them on. Logan hesitated picking up her bags. She glanced at her finger again. And in one swift move she pulled both of the rings off. She laid them on the table nearby. Matt and Daryl stood with their mouths open while Jade and Ben shared a frowned glance. She looked around at them. She shrugged and hoisted her back pack on and stopped.

"Until they mean something again, if they ever do, there's no point in them." She stated firmly and turned on her heel as the airport shuttle pulled into the driveway.

* * *

Emil sat quietly in the Virgin airlines lounge. He smoked casually, his long black hair hanging in his blue eyes as he tapped away on the keys of his laptop. Across from him was Mikko, who was in fits of laughter currently holding his phone. He shook his blonde head and clenched his own blue eyes shut. He'd been carrying on a ridiculous conversation with one of his Apocalyptica band mates, Perttu, and on speaker. The two were wildly chattering away in Finnish. He glanced over the top of his screen at Burton, who had sunk into his chair, put his flared jean clothed legs up on another chair and pulled his black cowboy style hat down over his face and gone for a nap. Emil snorted. Burton could sleep anywhere.

He leaned back from studying the emails he'd been getting from Logan. She sounded in such pain. And that was heartbreaking for him. He considered her one of his nearest and dearest. And to hear her in the same situation he had been in, a marriage going south, was despairing. He would do whatever he could to be there for her when she arrived. He tensed in his leather jacket. He shifted uncomfortably and scuffed his black doc martens on the floor. He wouldn't reply this time though. She was landing in an hour.

Mikko had finished his phone call and pointed at Burton snoozing in the chair. Emil shrugged and smirked. Emil spied the blonde finn curiously. Clearly something mischievous was afoot. Mikko leaped over the back of his lounge chair and disappeared. Emil was somewhere between concerned and amused. Mikko was notorious for pranks. But at least it gave Emil time to assess his own thoughts. And put certain dangerous ones away. There was no way he was going to give into his feelings for Logan, the ones he'd harbored for years now. She was married, and hurt, and still loved this other man. Any other thoughts were just going to lead to further drama and heartaches.

* * *

The plane landed and Logan, Jade and Ben collected their luggage. Her producer confirmed that the other gear had arrived safely the previous day via a text message. She headed into the Virgin airlines lounge and saw them. She hurried her way to them. She snorted on approach, Burton was asleep. He could sleep just about anywhere she swore it. Emil rose from his chair and smiled arms outstretched. She dropped her bag and grasped her dear friend. She needed this hug. She closed her eyes and felt Emil hold her tightly. She pulled back and studied his face.

"Är du okej?" (are you okay) He asked in swedish, holding her face in his hands.

Logan shrugged. She wasn't sure how she felt. Just confused. And hurt. Emil nodded at her and slung an arm about her shoulder as the pair watched Mikko creep up slowly behind Burton with whip cream and a feather. He waved excitedly at Logan. Who now looked on as Mikko layered some cream in Burton's now open palm. He wiggled the feather under Burton's nose and instantly Burton's palm swatted up and slapped himself with the messy substance. Burton shot awake and jumped up spluttering in confusion.

Logan died in tears, to the point where she was sitting on the floor clutching her stomach. Emil was bent over the back of his chair while Jade and Ben were supporting each other. They were all laughing way too much. Mikko could barely stand from his position behind Burton's initial chair. When Burton realized what happened and pegged Mikko for the culprit, he dove over the chair at Mikko who leaped out the way. A small trail of sloppy cream was left as Burton chased after Mikko vowing revenge.

Logan eventually regained some composure enough to stand. That was the best laugh she'd had in ages. Emil pulled her to her feet. Jade and Ben caught their breath.

"At least L.A wont be boring" Emil confirmed trying not to lose it again. His accent skipping on the syllables.

* * *

Jeff didn't know how many days had passed. He just laid there on the couch endless, barely eating unless necessary. Jade's words had shattered him. He thought about everything and realized how wrong he'd been. He had to pull up from this. He sat up slowly and reached for his phone. She had stopped trying to call. She had given up. But he was determined. He was going to show her that he was worth not giving up. He would be his old self again. And he knew who could help with that. He scrolled through his contacts and hit dial when he found the right one.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie, it's Jeff. I need your help. You and Paul's".


	50. Chapter 50

"Once Stephanie's happy with your progress with Dr Dresden, you'll get your contract back. He really is one of the best. Don't skip out on this like all the others before."

"That's what helped get me into this mess, and lose everything." Jeff paused. "And Paul?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Thankyou. To you and to Stephanie."

"We got your back Jeff. Now just train, see the doc, and fix that family of yours. The WWE will be waiting."

Jeff put the phone back down in it's place, sighing heavily. When he first called Stephanie the day before, she tore into Jeff down the phone for over an hour. When Jeff told her everything that'd happened she immediately began drawing up a battleplan. She was good at things like that. Paul called him back today with an assortment of details. He was so eternally grateful for Paul and Stephanie. Without their help, he wouldn't have known where to start. Everyone else he cared about was either gone, or not speaking to him.

He picked himself up off the stool at the kitchen bench. Looking around, the house seemed silent and alien to him now. He shook off the recurring feelings of guilt and self-pity, which would only serve to set him back again. No, he had made up his mind to get his life back on track, and to win her back, show her that the man she married still existed. However fallible he was. Looking in the mirror by the front door, he certainly looked like the old Jeff. Black shirt, black jeans, mostly clean shaven except for his more trademark hairlines. Though his hair was shorter these days, it was black green and orange now and hung a little longer past his cheekbones.

Jeff collected his nerve, and drove slowly to Venom House, preparing himself for a few things. He was at the very least expecting one of them to take a swing at him. Not that he blamed them. Jeff sat in their driveway for at least five minutes, teaching himself to swallow his pride and pull up courage to face everyone. Especially his Jupiter. He had failed her most of all. Jeff swallowed hard as he knocked on the door. He wondered who he'd have to face first. He didn't have to wait long for that answer. The door opened, and his own brother stood there. And when Jeff looked him in the eyes, only cold met him.

"What do you want?" Matt said scathingly.

"To tell you, that you were right. You all were."

A small taint of emotion returned to Matt's face in the form of a frown. Matt hardened up again and crossed his arms defiantly. Well at least he hasn't taken a swing at me yet, Jeff thought.

"Is that it?"

"You were all right. And I was an asshole. I've disappointed everyone, especially myself. And no doubt Dad when he was still alive. I'm here to basically beg for forgiveness, from all of you, especially Jupiter. I want to show that i've got my head back on and i'm trying to make this right."

Matt had to acquiesce. The humble brother he used to know, the one who had always owned up to his own mistakes, had seemingly reappeared.

"Jeff, that's gonna be a little hard to do..."

"I know, I know, I've messed up big time.."

"She's not here Jeff."

"Where is she today?"

"Um, She and double trouble went to L.A."

Jeff's interruptions caught in his throat. Did Matt say L.A? Oh god, I'm too late, was Jeff's first panicked thought. Jeff couldn't speak. What was in L.A? Venom were supposed to be taking it easy until the summer circuit began. And she only went with Ben and Jade. Matt pulled his brother inside. He began to explain about Infernal Heart and the songs hitting a nerve with Venom's management. The side project she'd always worked on quietly had picked up speed and they'd joined with others to finish writing and to record. Who knew what else after that.

"There's one more thing." Matt said finally and went to one of the coffer boxes on the lounge room coffee table.

Matt opened it slowly removing the contents and sat back down next to an obviously muted and confused Jeff. Matt sighed and placed something cold and metal feeling in Jeff's open hand. Matt swore he heard Jeff's heart breaking right there and then when his brother looked down. Her rings. Jeff felt like he couldn't breathe.

"What did she say, when she..." Jeff said barely above a whisper, choking back tears.

"She um, said, that, there was no point in wearing them until they meant something again." Matt answered solemnly.

As angry as Matt had been at Jeff, to see his little brother in so much pain. Jeff closed his hand around her rings and brought them up to his face along with his other hand and held them at his forehead. He clenched his eyelids tight fighting back the urge to scream as he sobbed near completely silently. Matt put his arm around the shoulders of his crushed brother, who in turn leaned into him a little. The old Jeff was coming back, but the road there was going to be paved with difficulties. A few of those difficulties had now pulled up in the driveway behind Jeff's corvette. The rest of Venom. Even Jeff raised his head and exhaled hard. He certainly expecting to have at least one them try and take his head off.

"This should be interesting."

The remaining Venom boys screeched to a halt in the doorway looking into the lounge room. They had not at all expected to see Jeff sitting there. Daryl's anger was immediately obvious.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" the large blonde roared, his fists balled at his sides. Matt immediately leaped up to subdue the man.

"He's here because he's come to his senses. To apologise. To make things right with all of us."

"What he deserves is an ass kicking."

"I know, but that aint gonna fix a damn thing."

"Matt, leave him be." Jeff piped up and standing. "If he wants a shot, he can have it. I won't fight him."

Jeff swallowed hard and stood before them all. Whatever it took to gain them back. Jeff didn't say anything else but just hung his head submissively and waited for whatever Daryl decided to do. After a few silent moments Jeff raised his head again. Daryl hadn't hit him. He'd even stopped balling his fists. Daryl looked Jeff over.

"I'd say by the look of you at the moment, you've already been beaten down enough." Daryl said finally gesturing to the obvious upset demeanor Jeff was wearing.

Matt ushered everyone to sit down and Jeff proceeded to tell them everything he'd been thinking and going through since the fire. They had no idea he'd been suffering in such a way. But true to stubborn Hardy nature he believed he'd been fine until recently.

"And so, with Stephanie and Paul's help, i'll now be seeing Dresden in Raleigh twice a week and training every day again. Then when I get my contract back, i'll continue with Dresden by phone.

Until he's satisfied i've gotten through things."

"What will you do about Logan?" Matt asked.

Jeff exhaled and leaned back into the couch. He was kind of lost about that. He had thought she was here. And to face everyone here. But her being in L.A kind of threw a spanner in the works. He wasn't sure she would answer the phone if he tried. Especially considering all the times he hadn't answered hers. He swore he'd answer the next time she tried, but she hadn't called again. So he wasn't sure where to begin. But was everything he was doing to get better, to little too late now?

Jackson, Daryl, Cj, Paul and James had sat quiet until now. Just listening to everything Jeff had to say, to all his apologies, his pains. When it was clear he had nothing more to add, the five men kind of erupted into chatter amongst themselves. It took Daryl a few moments to quieten them down.

"Well one thing is for sure, and I know this will tough, but you can't go to her straight away. Your hands are technically empty. You haven't actually done anything yet, just talked to us."

Jeff nodded, he understood what Daryl meant.

"She always was an 'actions speak louder than words' kind of girl". Daryl added again.

* * *

They'd settled into the hotel suites. Two three bedroom suites next door to each other. Logan with her brothers, the remaining three in the other. It all reminded Logan of touring, particularly with the WWE. Oh Jeff, why did you give up? Everytime she was faced with a memory, her chest ached. Emil entered the master bedroom she'd commandeered. He crouched down in front of her as she sat on the end of the bed. He could see she was far ok. Her world was crashing around her ears, or so she felt, and the weight on her shoulders was visible. She was holding back so much. As Emil reached forward and took her hand, squeezing it firmly, she let out a small sob. And then another. And another. Until she was crying freely. Emil pulled her forward and she slid off the bed collapsing in Emil's arms, half clutching him and half curled into his lap on the floor.

"I feel like i'm dying inside" she said between tears.

Emil clutched her face, gently and quickly pecked her closed lips and clutched her to him again rocking with her just ever so slightly.

"I am here. However you need me. I always will be."

* * *

Jeff had returned to his own house eventually. And as soon as he did, he went to the garage. He pulled out the paint covered sheets and spread them across the floor in front of the easel and west wall. He placed there a blank canvas and arranged the spray cans and brushes to the right. He took a deep breath and picked up the first can and shook it, hearing the contents rattle and mix inside. Jeff removed the cap and started to spray onto the clean surface.

After several hours, he had finished his first piece in who knew how many months. Like a phoenix from ashes, the Enigma was rising again.


	51. Chapter 51

(** Obviously, as in previous stated chapters. Any songs I use by Slipknot [for Venom] and by HIM [for Infernal] are clearly their intellectul property. They are just he right music for the two bands in this story and how I imagine they would sound.**)

Emil woke slowly. A small stream of sunlight had broken through the crack of curtain disturbing him. He rolled a little to face his head away from the light.

"Skit, det är ljust". He murmured instinctively in Swedish. (Shit, that's bright).

He rubbed his and pushed his long black hair from his face. Still curled up asleep on his left arm was Logan. He had stayed with her during the night. She was already broken, he didn't want to leave her alone. She stirred a little and rolled towards him, her eyes still closed and only half conscious. She sniffed and opened one eye and then the other. Her eyes looked weary to him. And Emil would've given anything to make her smile.

"Vad är klockan?" she asked quietly. (what time is it?)

"Det är dagen" Emil replied. (it's daytme).

She groaned and sat up rubbing her face. It was time to get to work in the studio. But hell, she really wasn't awake enough to be coherently conversing in another language. She slid herself off the end of the bed and stood gingerly on her feet. She felt exhausted in every way. At least Emil was here. She had her brothers and her best friend, she knew she would survive with their strength and love. Logan slowly rifled through her suitcase of clothes and plucked out a few items and disappeared into the ensuite.

Emil watched her silently, and when she went to freshen up, he just flopped back against the pillows. He couldn't escape the feel of her curled up next to him and in his arms. Bad Emil, he reprimanded himself in thought. And he couldn't do anything because her heart was still elsewhere. He wouldn't. Always the good guy, Emil told himself off again. He sat up and kicked at his shoe by the side of the bed. Emil's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and it was a text from his Deathstars bandmate Jonas, ie Skinny Disco.

'How's L.A.?'

'L.A is fine. Starting writing in the studio today.'

'How's the girl?' Jonas dared to ask. He and his Deathstars vocalist Andreas were the only two people Emil had told about what was happening with Logan before he left Stockholm.

'Broken.'

'Shit. Well at least you're there for here. Tell her j and I send out love'. Jonas replied mentioning his own better half.

'And don't do anything stupid'. Jonas texted quickly again.

Emil rolled his eyes at the last message. Jonas was the only one who knew how Emil really felt about his best friend. Emil wasn't stupid. He was in no position to reveal anything to her. Because her heart was elsewhere. He didn't want to cause further pain, or confusion. And he didn't want to lose her as his best friend. Which, if he tried anything, would most certainly happen.

'Trust me I wont.' Emil replied finally.

Emil tucked the phone away in his pocket again. He wrote a note on the table and stuck it to the roof of her laptop that he was going to go change etc. He listened by the ensuite door. He couldn't hear her crying, which was a start. He touched the door gently with his hand, his blue eyes closed as he sighed. Emil quickly left her room in search of his own.

* * *

Jeff woke on the floor of his studio. His hands covered in paint. The sheets covering the floor had fresh splatter marks for the first time in ages. He stayed there at first, laying there on the floor with his hands folded over his chest and his ankles crossed. He stared at the ceiling as he collected his senses and thoughts. He had painted well into the dawn. And three fresh new pieces now sat to his right. He felt like he had crossed a threshold. That he was now growing and dealing.

He sighed and sat up facing his work. He had opened the fount in which to let his feelings out again. And he was not going to close it again. And with that thought train he though of her. His bride, his Jupiter. He would be himself again. For her and for himself. He wanted to show these things. There was an addition he had to make to a self portrait he'd done. His own rising from the ashes anew. He picked up a paint brush and collected the few colors he needed. Silver, grey and a little green.

He stood back and observed the piece. It was an interpretation of himself, his head thrown back and eyes closed. It was his own torso with his arms bent and fists held at his stomach. His face adorned in paint; black, white and purple. The base of his figure looked like smoldering embers, a little smoke trailed up the picture. And there, freshly painted at the neck, a chain with two silver colored rings; one sparkled with a large emerald stone in it. It was supposed to represent where he was at. Rising again from ashen remnants, looking to be strong again, and still holding her close and dear inside. Fighting back.

Jeff sat for a long time before the painting, contemplating. He sketched down other ideas in a small notebook nearby. Other things he wanted to interpret on canvas. He pushed back the black, green and orange hair over his head and kept it held back with a black stretchy headband. What to do? How to show it? These things plagued him more then anything. How to make her see, that he was still here. Jeff took his iphone out of his pocket and stood up. Using its internal camera he positioned himself and the camera's zoom, so that the entirety of the painting was in shot, but still close enough to show all the details. When he was satisfied he took the picture.

Wandering back inside, he sat on the couch and pulled his laptop over. He remembered being bored one night on tour and painted the top of the laptop with one of his self portraiting make up faces. He did miss wrestling. And his friends. And most of all her. Being able to look side of ring and see her there or backstage with her arms open and waiting. He sighed and closed his green eyes. He clamped them shut as if to block what he could almost see in front of him, but in his mind, his memories were just as visually strong. And a pang of pain seared through his tightened chest. He pulled the laptop open and attached the phone to the usb cable, then downloaded the picture of his painting.

Jeff attached the picture to a fresh email. And he typed in Logan's address. He titled it 'Re: Enigma Rising'. After all his thoughts, its just seemed right. And despite all he wanted to say to her, he thought for now, just for now, the picture of the painting and what the painting projected, seemed just enough. And almost holding his breath, his abdomen full of butterflies, he clicked on 'send'.

* * *

Logan appeared dressed and somewhat resembling herself; in a plain black shirt, fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans that were tucked into her platforms. Emil, Mikko, Burton along with Jade and Ben were all sitting in her hotel suite's lounge room. She plonked her back pack on the side table near the door. With the help of the mirror there, she checked her mohawk was perfect and slid her sunglasses on.

"Right, im ready to knuckle down, are you?" she said spinning on her boot and facing the others.

The boys all stood and grabbed various backpacks, jackets, other gear that had been brought with them instead of being sent ahead. Logan looked at the text she received. Venom's manager, and now manager of Infernal, Ross Robinson, said that the car to bring them to the studio would be there in minutes. They filed out of the room one by one. Logan closed the door and trailed behind them. It was about the music now, and pouring everything into it. Emil had already some great material, both music and lyrics, as had Logan. Now it was about applying the six of them together.

The ride to the studio was fairly silent. The boys spent much time trying to decipher where Logan was at, so to speak. She was either staring out the window in thought or scribbling furiously away in one of her lyric books that she pulled from her studded backpack.

In the studio, they began clicking immediately. She gave Jade, Burton and Mikko copies of the fles she and Emil had already constructed and they took that away to work on with their own instruments. Ben, being the other guitarist, stayed with Logan and Emil to work on those files, and other things Logan had brewed in her mind. She picked up a guitar and began playing pieces and singing parts of verses.

"From lashes to ashes  
And from lust to dust  
In your sweetest torment  
I'm lost  
And no heaven can help us  
Ready, willing and able  
To lose it all  
For a kiss so fatal  
And so warm

Oh it's heartache every moment  
From the start 'til the end  
It's heartache every moment  
With you  
Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling  
It's heartache every moment  
Baby with you..."

Emil admired the smoothness of her voice with the Infernal material. It conveyed a lot more emotion. It was much more poetically constructed. He could truly sense the love, the pain, the submission in other songs so far. And then there were parts of songs where she surprised him again and let out rather painful or rock and roll sounding notes and screams. She amazed his senses. Probably one of the things he admired most of her.

"There are things you should know  
And the distance between us seems to grow  
But you're holding on strong  
And, oh, how hard it is to let go, oh, so hard to let go

I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your  
Six six six in my heart  
And I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet  
Six six six in my heart (oh, my heart) .."

Emil watched her silently, playing the notes and chords he'd laid out for yet another track. Jade, Mikko and Burton had rejoined them, and they were now slowly rehearsing some of the songs together. Ross was recording them as they played, so they had some proper sounding demos to go off. A number of times, as Logan sang, the five men in the room with her simply stared at her somewhere between stunned and dumbfounded. The way the words wove together, and the way her voice lowered, or heightened, with such utter emotion. Some of her screeches, were gut wrenching, they had to admit.

"Ok kids I have dinner and a meeting to go, you going or staying?" Ross announced while they were having a break.

Ross was a middle aged man, no real hint of grey in his very short dark brown hair. Which surprised Venom considering the fights and hard times they gave each other during Venom recordings. He had a slightly thick serious dark eyebrows and a slightly thin and serious set mouth with a normal medium looking build. But he was a powerhouse of a producer and knew how to get the beset out of his acts. Which was why Logan and the rest of Venom, and now Infernal, stuck to using him.

"I want to stay." Logan responded immediately.

Ross shrugged and tossed her the keys to the studio they occupied. He reminded her to lock up, sign out with security out front later and to leave the keys there. Logan nodded. They were working well today, and she planned to ride the wave they were on til it subsided. Jade had disappeared into the office and came back after a few moments with a phone book and his mobile in hand. He plonked himself and the book in the middle of every one and started scouring the pages for numbers. His red and black dreads hangingin his way, and as he sat up to tie them back, he saw five other expectant faces.

"Well I assume if we're gonna be pulling this all nighter shit like we did with Venom, we're gonna need a tonne of take out, and other such provisions." He stated. Everyone agreed. "Besides, dear sister, you keep singing like that making us all want to cut our hearts out, I am going to need beer. Possibly something stronger."

No one argued with that. Logan smirked to herself and threw a near unoffending cushion at her little brother.


End file.
